Terre étoilée: Renaissance
by Audragon
Summary: Loki menaçait d'envahir la Terre et le directeur Fury avait décidé de miser sur cette initiative qu'il avait imaginé pour protéger le monde. De nouveau héros prometteurs. Pour les aider, il décida de demander l'aide de son meilleur agent et héros de longue date. Ce ne serait que plus tard qu'il réaliserait à quel point il avait eu raison ce jour là, permettant cette rencontre...
1. I-Griffin

Bonjour à tous,

Quelques précisions sur cette nouvelle fiction. C'est un Crossover Harry Potter / Avengers prenant les films de Harry Potter et toute la série de film Marvel concernés pour base. Il se découpera en plusieurs parties, chacune étant une courte histoire finie. C'est un slash masculin Harry / Loki. La première partie est intégralement écrite et sera publiée prochainement dans les deux semaines à venir. Elle se compose de quatre chapitres. _Terre étoilée_ sera donc une série de plusieurs fanfictions courtes. Je ne publierais chaque nouvelle partie qu'une fois celle-ci totalement écrite.

Bien évidemment, les œuvres originales ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles appartiennent à J. et aux réalisateurs, metteurs en scènes, scénaristes... et autres artisan de Marvel Studio, avec un hommage particulier à Monsieur Stan Lee qui a imaginé Iron Man, Hulk, les Avengers et bien d'autres.

Pour ceux suivant mes autres fictions, je tiens à vous dire que je suis toujours aussi touché de recevoir de nombreux encouragements et messages de votre part. Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions, seulement, ma manière d'écrire à énormément évoluée et je suis en train de les retravailler entièrement parce que je ne suis plus du tout satisfaite des premières versions publiées. J'ai également beaucoup d'autres fictions en cour d'écriture qui je l'espère vous plairont mais qui attendront d'être complètes avant d'être publiées pour éviter d'autres déceptions. En attendant, voici un de ces nouveaux texte qui est comme toujours demandeur de vos critiques franches.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Griffin_

Une tension palpable régnait sur le pont de l'Heliporteur du SHIELD. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Loki était venu sur Terre prendre le Tesseract, causant une belle pagaille. Réagissant aussitôt, le directeur de l'agence avait immédiatement rassemblé ses hommes, convoquant les Avengers nouvellement formé à leur insu pour retrouver le dieu et son butin si précieux. Aujourd'hui, il avait été repéré en Allemagne et on s'était empressé d'aller l'affronter. Le face à face s'était soldé par la capture de l'Asgardien que l'on venait d'enfermer dans sa cellule. Cela fait, on avait rassemblé l'équipe sur le pont. Nick Fury, dirigeant du SHIELD était alors entouré de ses agents, de Steve Rogers, de Natasha Romanov, de Bruce Banner, de Thor et de Tony Stark. Le chef venait d'entrer, coupant la rencontre entre les deux génies de la pièce.

\- Le Docteur Banner est ici pour localiser le cube, précisa-t-il au milliardaire trop enthousiaste vis à vis de l'altère ego du scientifique. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez équipe, dit-il en observant la paire.

\- Je commencerais par la canne de Loki, répondit Steve. Elle est peut-être magique mais elle ressemble vraiment à une arme d'HYDRA.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir mais elle est alimentée par le Tesseract, remarqua Fury, et j'aimerais savoir comment Loky s'en est servis pour faire de deux de mes meilleurs agents ses nouveaux singes volants personnels.

\- Ses singes volants ? répéta Thor confus. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le magicien d'Oz ! s'écria Steve en faisant tomber un silence consterné. J'ai compris la référence, justifia-t-il avec gêne.

\- On va jouer docteur ? proposa Tony à Bruce.

\- Par ici monsieur, répondit celui-ci en lui montrant le chemin.

Sur cela, tous étaient partis se mettre au travail, les deux scientifiques partant se mettre à la recherche du cube, tous méditant le sujet. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Fury se tourna vers Natasha, la regardant sérieusement.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il l'air grave.

\- Il est en chemin monsieur. Il ne devrait plus tarder à atterrir et à nous rejoindre. Il s'excuse et a promis de faire au plus vite.

\- Veillez à ce qu'il ait des quartiers aussi confortables que possible prêt. Allez l'accueillir, veillez sur lui et donnez lui tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

\- Bien monsieur, je m'en occupe, acquiesça-t-elle. Allez vous lui demander de nous aider ? questionna-t-elle l'air très inquiète.

\- Non mais vous le connaissez, soupira-t-il. Il le fera quoi qu'on dise. Malheureusement, nous avons besoin de lui pour Loki. Il est le seul membre du SHIELD à maîtriser la magie et le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour cela. Nous tenterons de faire en sorte qu'il en fasse le moins possible. Je ne compte pas lui demander de se battre, j'aimerais juste qu'il nous aide à comprendre Loki et ce qu'il pourrait faire. Vous lui avez transmis le dossier ?

\- Tout ce que nous avons, il va terminer de le lire sur le chemin. Je vais veiller à ce qu'il ait tout ce qu'il lui faut. Ensuite, je rendrais une petite visite à Loki si vous le permettez. Si nous pouvons lui tirer des informations avant qu'il arrive, il n'aura peut-être pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'aimerais bien, répondit-il. Encore faudra-t-il que l'équipe lui prouve qu'elle peut gérer ça.

\- Il était optimiste en lisant les dossiers Avengers si je me souviens bien.

\- Optimiste mais avec la réserve de beaucoup de progrès à faire pour tous. Si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont, je lui aurais certainement donné la direction des Avengers. Il aurait été parfait pour ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle. Pour Loki ?

\- Faîtes agent Romanov. Si vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose, cela nous aidera assurément.

Elle approuva, prenant ensuite congé pour aller accomplir ses tâches avant d'aller rendre visite au dieu du chaos semblant bien trop heureux dans sa prison de verre. Les heures coulèrent et finalement, un agent interpella son supérieur toujours sur le pont :

\- Monsieur ? Il semble que l'on infiltre notre réseau, annonça l'homme.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il durement.

\- Il semble que cela vienne de nos propres laboratoires, dit-il avec confusion.

\- Stark, gronda-t-il en s'en allant vivement.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour arriver au laboratoire où Tony et Bruce travaillaient à la localisation du cube, le sceptre de Loki reposant sur une table. Il entra sans en demander la permission :

\- À quoi vous jouez monsieur Stark ? demanda-t-il en retenant son agacement.

\- Euh, je me posais exactement la même question à votre sujet, répondit celui-ci avec une pointe d'énervement.

\- Vous deviez localiser le cube cosmique, rappela-t-il.

\- Les balayages progressent, répondit Banner posté près du milliardaire. L'algorithme cherche la signature et dés qu'on l'aura, l'endroit s'affichera à un kilomètre près, dit-il en désignant un écran.

\- Hum. Et on vous rendra votre cube les doigts dans le nez, compléta Tony alors qu'un petit bip émanait de l'ordinateur près de lui. C'est quoi la phase deux ? demanda-t-il l'air innocent en le regardant.

\- En phase deux le SHIELD se sert du cube pour produire des armes, intervint Steve en entrant et en posant brusquement un étrange fusil sur la table. Désolé, l'informatique est un peu trop lente pour moi, dit-il à l'attention de ses deux camarades.

\- Rogers, intervint Fury agacé, nous avons compilé les informations liés au Tesseract, ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons produire...

\- Excusez moi, coupa Tony, qu'est-ce que vous mentiez ? demanda-t-il en montrant son écran illustrant l'inverse des propos du directeurs en révélant les plans d'armes lourdes.

\- J'me trompais colonel, le monde n'a pas changé, accusa Steve alors que Natasha et Thor arrivaient.

\- Vous étiez au courant de ça ? lança Bruce à l'attention de la rousse.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de vous éloigner de ces instruments de laboratoire ? lui répondit-elle en l'approchant prudemment.

\- Ah ah, rit-il avec ironie, j'étais à Calcutta. C'était pas assez éloigné pour vous ?

\- Loki vous manipule docteur, prévint-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que vous avez fait aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu parce que je vous ai fais les yeux doux, avança la Veuve Noire.

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici parce que vous avez vos nerfs ma jolie, rétorqua Banner en approchant l'écran utilisé par Tony. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le SHIELD veut se servir du Tesseract pour construire des armes de destructions massives ?

\- C'est à cause de lui, dit Fury en pointant Thor.

\- De moi ? releva celui-ci confus.

\- L'an dernier, la Terre a reçu un visiteur d'une autre planète qui dans sa folie vengeresse a dévasté une petite ville, raconta le directeur. Nous avons compris que non seulement nous n'étions pas seul, mais que nous étions désespérément, ridiculement sous armé.

\- Mon peuple ne demande qu'à être en paix avec votre planète, contra Thor vexé.

\- Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas seuls là haut, remarqua Nick. Et vous êtes loin d'être l'unique menace. Le monde se remplit d'adversaires impossibles à affronter et à contrôler.

\- Comme vous contrôliez le cube ? se moqua Steve.

\- Votre projet pour le Tesseract est sûrement ce qui a attiré Loki ainsi que ses alliés, expliqua Thor. C'est le signal pour tout les royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure.

\- Une forme supérieure ? releva Steve.

\- Vous nous avez forcé la main, répondit Fury, il a fallu qu'on trouve un moyen pour...

\- Une dissuasion nucléaire, intervint Tony, c'est toujours la meilleure façon de calmer tout le monde.

\- Veuillez me rappeler comment vous avez fait fortune Stark ? attaqua le directeur.

\- S'il fabriquait toujours des armes, Stark serait certainement...

\- Et une minute, coupa Tony énervé alors que la tension grimpait. Pourquoi on ne parle plus que de moi ?

\- D'habitude vous aimez ça, se moqua le Captain.

\- Je croyais les humains plus évolués je dois dire, envenima le dieu du tonnerre.

\- On croit rêver, se défendit Nick. Est-ce qu'on vient sur votre planète pour tout faire sauter ?

\- Vous avez traité vos champions avec un tel mépris, cracha le blond.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment aussi naïf ? demanda Natasha s'énervant à son tour, le SHIELD est à l'affût des menaces potentielles.

\- Captain América est sous observation ? railla Bruce.

La discussion déjà tendue s'envenima davantage, tous se mettant à se disputer alors que derrière eux, le sceptre brillait de plus en plus, répandant son énergie dans la pièce. Les provocations se mirent à fuser, particulièrement entre Steve et Tony prêt à se battre. L'ambiance était telle qu'aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le silence tomba pourtant subitement quand une vague d'énergie traversa la pièce, calmant tout le monde sur le champs. Un peu étourdis, ils se reprirent pourtant rapidement pour chercher la source de cela. Ce fut alors presque d'un seul homme qu'ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Là se tenait un Phil Coulson à l'air réprobateur. L'agent soutenait une autre personne dont le bras fin était passé autour de ses épaules alors qu'il tenait sa taille. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux mi longs d'un noir profond et complètement ébouriffés. Il était très beau, avec des yeux d'émeraudes d'une teinte absolument unique. Il était menu d'apparence, pas très grand ou impressionnant, fin et délicat. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge précis même s'il devait se trouver aux alentours des vingt cinq trente ans. Il portait un pantalon de tissu noir ainsi qu'un épais pull au col roulé d'un gris clair. Mais le plus marquant était sa faiblesse apparente alors que le soutient de Coulson lui était assurément indispensable. Il avait le teint pâle et maladif, tremblant légèrement, trop mince, de profondes cernes sous les yeux alors que ses lèvres gercés laissaient échapper un souffle un peu laborieux. Il avait une main levée vers eux, le visage sévère. Le silence perdura alors qu'il baissait le bras et ce fut Steve qui réagit le premier, esquissant un pas vers lui :

\- Gri...

Il se tut pourtant net, déglutissant lorsqu'il reçut un regard déçu et agacé. Tous observèrent l'inconnu alors que le Captain et Natasha baissaient étonnamment le regard l'air coupable, Fury paraissant embarrassé. Le jeune homme les balaya des yeux, malgré tout plein de charisme et d'assurance. Il se fixa finalement sur le chef.

\- Directeur Fury, salua-t-il la voix neutre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour de tels querelles enfantines et puériles. Tout le monde va se calmer sur le champs, imposa-t-il, et se concentrer sur notre présent problème qui, dois-je vous le rappeler, met en jeu un grand nombre de vies innocentes.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda Tony l'air très curieux.

\- Laissez moi vous présenter l'agent Harry James Potter, répondit Fury en s'approchant de lui. Nom de code Griffin. Il fait parti du SHIELD depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

\- Enchanté, salua celui-ci à leur égard. Les présentations sont inutiles, dit-il en arrêtant le directeur qui allait parler. Je sais qui est chacun d'entre eux. Entre autre, nous avons plus urgent monsieur, remarqua-t-il. J'ai eu tout les détails et Phil m'a briefé sur les dernières infos arrivées entre temps. Je vais allez voir Loki, dit-il en stupéfiant presque tout le monde. Laissez moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoint à sa cellule. Ils peuvent venir, dit-il en regardant les autres, uniquement si tout le monde est calme et me laisse faire, dit-il alors que l'homme acquiesçait avec une docilité impressionnante pour lui. Phil, où sont mes affaires ? Je dois récupérer quelque chose avant d'y aller.

\- Je vous conduis Griffin, répondit l'agent en l'aidant à marcher.

\- Griffin ? interpella Fury. Merci d'être venu.

\- Je viendrais toujours monsieur et vous le savez, sourit-il doucement.

\- J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire autrement, remarqua-t-il gravement.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Je le sais et c'est exactement pour ce genre de situation que je suis au SHIELD. Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait savoir ce qu'il se passait, je l'aurais su quand même, je serais venu et je vous aurais botté le cul pour m'avoir tenu à l'écart, assura-t-il en faisant rire un peu Nick à l'étonnement des autres.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas de surmenage, posa-t-il plus sérieusement.

Le jeune homme lui donna un sourire étrange avant de partir avec Phil, la porte se refermant.

\- Qui est-ce exactement ? demanda Tony après un instant.

\- Le meilleur agent que j'ai jamais eu sous mes ordres, répondit Fury en se retournant vers eux.

\- Qu'est-il ? Son aura est étrange, remarqua Thor.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, rétorqua l'homme.

\- Pourquoi veut-il voir mon frère ?

\- Griffin est mon expert en ce qui concerne les êtres et les choses... mystiques, répondit-il énigmatiquement. Il va m'aider à en savoir plus sur Loki et comment le maîtriser au cas où. Il pourra peut-être en tirer plus d'informations.

\- Un pauvre mortel qui ne tient même pas debout seul ? se moqua le dieu. Il ne pourrait rien...

\- Je te défend de parler de lui de la sorte ! intervint Steve visiblement furieux à l'étonnement des autres. Griffin est un grand homme avec une âme en or et un combattant qui te ferait manger la poussière facilement, dit-il en le faisant rire.

\- Vu son apparence faiblarde ? ironisa-t-il. Il ne vaincrait pas une mouche.

\- Ça suffit, gronda Fury à l'attention du dieu. Je vous défend de vous en prendre à Griffin. Il est un très grand combattant même dans cet état. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à le laisser en paix, tous, dit-il à l'attention générale.

\- Traitement de faveur ? avança Tony intrigué. Pas de complexe de commandant avec lui ?

\- Inutile dans son cas Stark. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à lui reprocher au contraire. Griffin a déjà des millions et des millions de vies sauvées à son actif, dit-il en les surprenant. Il est ce qu'on appelle un grand héros et le fait qu'il réponde présent même dans son état n'est qu'une preuve de plus.

\- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Banner l'air concerné.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire sans son accord. Il va aller voir Loki. Tout le monde vient, ordonna-t-il, et tout le monde veille à le protéger s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

\- Je croyais que c'était un grand guerrier, renifla Thor.

\- En effet, répondit Fury, et il pourrait certainement se protéger seul. Seulement, je ne veux pas que sa santé se dégrade encore plus s'il se force à le faire.

\- Nous veillerons sur lui monsieur, assura Natasha.

\- Bien allons-y, termina le directeur en s'en allant.

Tous suivirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou Loki était retenu. Ils retrouvèrent Coulson et ce fameux Griffin devant la porte. Le jeune tenait debout seul maintenant et étrangement, ses marques de fatigues avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un teint pâle mais sain. On ne le voyait plus trembler et il semblait aller bien à l'ahurissement de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il se tenait droit et fier, se tournant vers eux pour les regarder venir.

\- Avant que l'on entre, dit-il, quoi qu'il se passe, laissez moi faire, imposa-t-il.

\- Ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré, demanda Fury. Je veux juste des informations sur la localisation du Tesseract et ce qu'il compte faire.

\- La première question devrait être de savoir ce qu'il fait ici, remarqua Griffin.

\- Il veut utiliser Hulk pour détruire cet endroit, avança Natasha.

\- Possible, approuva-t-il. Détruire l'Héliporteur mais surtout l'équipe. Loki est un mage très puissant. Ce n'est pas cette cage qui peut le retenir. S'il le voulait, il pourrait partir en un claquement de doigt.

\- Vous sur-estimez mon frère Midgardien, s'amusa Thor.

\- Sachez que j'ai bien plus de respect pour Loki que pour vous fils d'Odin, asséna-t-il durement en le stupéfiant. J'en sais bien plus sur Asgard que n'importe qui ici et je sais, du moins en partie, qui est vraiment Loki. Vous et votre père, les Asgardiens en général, n'êtes certainement pas exempt de tout reproches pour ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? gronda-t-il. Ni moi ni mon père n'avons jamais poussé Loki à commettre tout ces crimes.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Griffin. Des histoires comme celle de Loki ont façonné ma vie. Pas à moi fils d'Odin, dit-il froidement. Directeur, dit-il en se recentrant sur lui. Je vais tenter d'obtenir tout ce que je peux et je vais essayer de le sécuriser. N'intervenez pas à moins que ce soit impérativement nécessaire. Ne dîtes rien, dit-il ensuite aux autres, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous n'allez pas comprendre et je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Si tu as besoin..., proposa le Captain.

\- Je sais Steve, sourit-il en réponse. Allons-y.

Sans attendre, il se tourna vers la porte et Phil l'ouvrit, lui permettant d'entrer. Griffin avança alors, le pas fort et assuré, parfaitement maîtrisé, le dos droit et l'air confiant. Tous le suivirent et immédiatement, leur attention se porta sur Loki, celle du dieu se focalisant sur Harry. Il s'observèrent avec attention, le groupe avançant un peu pour faire face à la cage de verre, la porte se refermant. Le dieu du chaos sourit largement, riant un peu :

\- Voilà qui devient vraiment intéressant, ronronna-t-il presque en fixant le jeune homme comme s'il était le seul présent. Un nouveau visage. Qu'avons nous donc là ? Étrange créature que tu es, dit-il en intriguant quelques uns. De quel royaume viens tu ?

Griffin resta longuement silencieux, le visage indéchiffrable et neutre, sans émotion alors qu'il analysait le prisonnier. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ouvre la bouche :

\- Je suis Terrien, répondit-il platement en s'approchant un peu alors qu'il scrutait le dieu.

\- Un Terrien avec ce genre de pouvoir ? releva-t-il.

\- Il vous reste visiblement énormément de choses à apprendre sur mon monde, répondit le jeune homme en montant les marches de métal pour accéder à la passerelle menant à l'entrée de la cage. J'ai des questions.

\- Les présentations d'abord. Tu me connais de toute évidence, tes petits amis et mon abruti de frère t'auront dit, avança-t-il en tendant Thor, mais je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Griffin. Je te retourne la question, qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il en le faisant tiquer alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de verre.

\- Loki, dieu du chaos et ton nouveau roi, répondit-il en relevant le nez avec arrogance.

\- Vous avez peut-être pu faire croire cela à tout le monde jusqu'ici mais pas moi, claqua Griffin en étonnant ses collègues. J'ai bien le corps de Loki devant moi mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui me parle à cet instant, dit-il alors que des exclamations surprises raisonnaient derrière lui. Alors je le redemande : qui êtes vous ?

Le prisonnier resta figé un moment, surpris mais il se mit finalement à sourire avec une pointe de folie :

\- Aurais-je trouvé une être avec un minimum d'intelligence ? s'amusa-t-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Comment ?

\- On ne me dupe pas si facilement et je m'y connais en possession du genre, expliqua-t-il vaguement. Vous pouvez voler son corps à Loki, son corps, sa manière de parler, ses façons mais ce n'est qu'apparence. La magie de Loki vous rejette tout entier et c'est un phare dans la nuit pour moi. Une dernière fois : qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il bien plus froidement.

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

\- J'aime savoir avec qui je vais me battre.

\- Je ne te ferais pas l'honneur de mon nom pauvre insecte. Et je ne te dirais rien de ce que tu pourrais vouloir savoir.

\- Je le sais et je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous répondiez à quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'une question sur l'identité du lâche qui se tien devant moi, qui torture et utilise ainsi un autre pour se battre et endosser à sa place. Vous voulez le Tesseract, c'est évident et je peux faire des milliers de suppositions sur le pourquoi au vu de la puissance de cette chose. Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, vous êtes bien loin d'ici à cet instant. Si le Tesseract est encore ici c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que vous voulez prendre la Terre du même coup en utilisant Loki comme marionnette. Et pour cela, vous voulez commencer par détruire ceux qui protègent ce monde. Ce que vous êtes en train de faire activement. Puis vous ouvrirez le portail et lancerez l'invasion. Il n'y a rien de difficile à comprendre dans un plan si simplet. Vous ne détruirez pas les protecteurs si simplement que vous le pensez et nous trouverons et récupérerons rapidement le Tesseract. Je n'ai pas un seul doute sur l'échec total de cette opération.

\- Quelle arrogance, rit l'autre. Avec de tels incapables qui n'ont même pas pu voir l'évidence, s'amusa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

\- Vous croyez tout contrôler mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes l'arrogant.

\- Je peux sortir de là et te tuer quand bon me semble misérable.

\- Essayez donc que je m'amuse un peu, provoqua Griffin.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, dit-il en se redressant.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu avant que le visage de l'autre ne se décompose un peu et qu'il se mette à scruter ses bras l'air confus.

\- Ceci me confirme une chose, sourit Griffin. Vous n'êtes pas un magicien. C'est flagrant ou vous auriez senti que j'avais bloqué tout transport magique dés mon entrée, dit-il attentivement écouté par les autres. Loki l'aurait perçu sur le champs et il aurait compris ce que j'avais fais. Et il aurait peut-être pu remédier à cela mais pas vous. Vous pouvez peut-être utiliser Loki et une partie de ses pouvoirs mais vous ne pourrez certainement pas vous approprier sa puissance, sa maîtrise, son habilité et sa sensibilité magique. Surtout quand l'esprit de Loki vous combat encore de l'intérieur de toutes ses forces. Je le perçois facilement. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cette cage, pas tant que je ne le permettrais pas. Je n'ai aucune patience à cet instant, posa-t-il durement le regard tranchant. Finalement, je me fiche de qui vous êtes, Loki me le dira lui même j'en suis certain.

\- Loki m'appartient ! gronda l'autre furieux en donnant un coup de poing dans la paroi. Et bientôt, j'aurais complètement anéanti son esprit si rebelle et combatif. Si tu le perçois, tu sais qu'il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps maintenant, sourit-il avec cruauté.

\- Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver, assura Griffin. Vous allez quitter le corps de Loki et le laissez en paix.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi pauvre avorton ! Donne moi une seule raison censée de faire ça ?

\- Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je vais vous y forcer. Vous êtes en Loki mais en personne d'autre. Alors je n'aurais qu'à détruire le sceptre et désenvoûter les autres. Rien de difficile pour moi. Nous aurons vite la situation en main.

\- Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça, nargua-t-il.

\- À votre aise, grogna Griffin.

Soudain, l'air sembla s'alourdir et l'on vit les cheveux de Griffin bouger dans une brise venue de nul part.

\- Magie, bredouilla Thor abasourdi.

Dans la vitre de la cage, on vit vaguement le reflet des yeux d'émeraudes lumineux du jeune homme qui avança de nouveau vers la porte vers laquelle il fit un vague geste de la main. Rien ne changea pourtant, il avançait toujours et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'on le vit passer à travers de la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'occupant de la cellule. Ils se fixèrent durement dans une tension d'enfer avant que tout ne s'emballe soudain. Le prisonnier lança brusquement son poing vers la frêle silhouette qui l'esquiva habilement, sautant plus loin alors que tous se tendaient à l'extérieur en regardant cela.

\- Guerrier pur donc, releva platement Griffin. Pour réagir ainsi, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Encore une preuve que vous n'êtes pas sur votre terrain en magie, dit-il en se redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Peut-être, admis l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas un mourant si puissant soit-il qui va me vaincre, cingla-t-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas un mage mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vois pas. Ton stupide camouflage ne me trompe pas. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes insecte ! Et puis, tu me donnes une occasion en or. Si tu ne crois que je n'ai pas compris, sourit-il froidement. Ton intérêt pour Loki alors que tous sur cette planète le rejetteraient... Même sa famille ne croit pas en lui, rit-il en regardant Thor une seconde. Il était l'outil idéal si seulement tu n'avais pas été là. Je ne suis pas magicien mais je sais bien des choses, susurra-t-il, et Loki est à ma merci complète. Alors je sais pauvre misérable insignifiant. C'est un divertissement des plus inattendu, il est si rare que d'avoir l'occasion de briser une telle chose. Peut-être la seule fois dans mon existence si longue ou je pourrais faire cela. Je ne vais pas passer à côté. Je vais te tuer ici et maintenant par la main de Loki, menaça-t-il, et je le tuerais en même temps ainsi.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le visage de Griffin fut déformé par la rage et l'air ondula étrangement autour de lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent davantage et il leva une main. Loki réagit sur le champs et se jeta sur lui, le forçant à bondir pour esquiver. Le combat s'engagea, rapide et très violent, aucun ne prenant pourtant l'avantage. Seulement, on vit Griffin tanguer soudain, son adversaire souriant en lui donnant un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la paroi de verre avant de venir vivement le saisir par la gorge. Il le souleva de terre et le plaqua durement contre le mur transparent.

\- Griffin ! hurla Steve alors que tous s'agitaient.

Fury voulut ouvrir la cellule alors que les autres se préparaient à bondir pour aller aider le jeune homme pourtant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Griffin ouvrez ! ordonna Fury agité.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, s'accrochant au bras l'étouffant en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il n'y parvint pas mais il cessa soudain de se débattre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une impulsion lumineuse émana de lui, repoussant son adversaire de plusieurs pas. Il retomba sur ses pieds, toussant durement. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, levant une main vers son adversaire. Aussitôt, celui-ci fut suspendu dans les airs par une force invisible, ses bras s'écartant. On le vit se débattre sans succès. Il laissa rapidement tomber, riant vers lui :

\- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps vermine. Ton corps va te lâcher je vois ton énergie dégringoler. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour le cacher mais je sens la douleur qui t'étreint. Combien de temps tiendras-tu sous cette torture ? ricana-t-il. Tu peux me maîtriser physiquement un moment mais tu n'as pas la force pour me forcer à quitter ce corps.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Griffin dont le sang coulait de sa bouche. Je n'ai pas besoin de force ou d'énergie physique pour vous faire partir de là. Les combats mentaux ne sont qu'une question de volonté et de détermination et croyez moi, j'en ai à revendre.

\- Mon esprit millénaire est bien plus fort que le tiens, nouveau né mourant, se moqua-t-il.

Griffin ne répondit pas, une main toujours levée vers Loki. On vit une étrange dague glisser dans l'autre, sortant de sa manche. Il la leva, se mettant en garde.

\- Tu vas poignarder ce corps ? ricana l'autre. Ce n'est pas moi que tu blesseras.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'élançant soudain. Surprenant tout le monde, il enfonça sa dague en plein dans le cœur de Loki, jusqu'à la garde, sans hésiter. Seulement, pas une seule goutte de sang ne perla et une confusion totale s'imprima sur le visage du dieu, passant ensuite à la souffrance. Il tomba soudain au sol, Griffin à cheval sur lui, tenant son arme enfoncée en fixant les yeux bleus des siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ragea sa victime en lâchant une plainte de douleur.

\- Je vous l'ai dis : c'est un combat mental. Maintenant, partez !

Il plongea alors dans l'esprit du dieu possédé, leurs yeux ancrés les uns dans les autres. Ils s'immobilisèrent et une bataille invisible pour les autres commença, les deux esprits s'affrontant sauvagement. Griffin toussa brusquement, le sang coulant de sa bouche. On vit alors le bleu des yeux du dieu vaciller vers le vert, sa voix douloureuse s'élevant soudain, subtilement différente :

\- Griffin... va-t-en..., supplia-t-il. Il va... te tuer, articula-t-il laborieusement.

\- Non, répondit faiblement celui-ci. Accroche toi je vais dégager ce parasite de là, assura-t-il avant de tousser et cracher plus de sang sous le regard horrifié de l'Asgardien. Concentre toi et file moi un petit... coup de main monsieur le dieu du chaos, dit-il le souffle laborieux, à deux, on lui fait sa fête.

Loki eu un petit sourire souffrant, se faisant pourtant visiblement déterminé avant que ses yeux ne repassent brusquement au bleu complet.

\- Même à deux contre moi vous êtes bien trop faibles tout les deux ! claqua l'autre. À l'agonie ! Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups en vous tuant tout les deux. Je pourrais même prendre possession de toi petit mage, rit-il.

Une brusque explosion les interrompit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Griffin fut éjecté de sa proie avec sa dague par la secousse, s'écrasant durement dans la paroi de verre. Il eut l'air sonné et son ennemi se releva en souriant froidement.

\- Tu ne pourras initier un autre affrontement mental, rit-il. Occasion manquée.

Le communicateur de Fury s'activa soudain pour annoncer la perte d'une turbine et une attaque à l'instant ou le dieu, soulevait Griffin du sol par la gorge. Il lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant de nouveau s'écraser dans la paroi de verre.

\- Griffin ! cria Nick. Griffin sortez de là !

Loki s'avança vers lui, le tirant par les cheveux. Il voulut lui asséner un autre coup cependant, le jeune homme disparut brusquement et un craquement retenti derrière le groupe se tenant toujours là. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir que Griffin était apparus là, l'air dans un état pire encore qu'à son arrivée. Tout les symptômes qu'ils lui avaient vu plus tôt étaient de retour en plus des blessures qu'il venait de recevoir. Il vacilla et s'effondra, plusieurs bondissant vers lui sur le champs alors que le prisonnier riait à cette scène.

\- Griffin ? appela Coulson en le retournant pour l'allonger sur le dos.

Le jeune homme respirait très difficilement, crachant du sang, le regard trouble. Leurs communicateurs crépitèrent, les informations pleuvant soudain alors que les alarmes raisonnaient et Fury prit les choses en mains :

\- Coulson, emmenez le à l'infirmerie et rejoignez moi à l'armurie ! Stark, le moteur ! dit-il en partant avec les autres. Bouclez cette section dés que Griffin est évacué. Sécurisez l'infirmerie et envoyez une équipe le protéger.

Tout le monde s'agita alors que Coulson redressait Griffin. Banner qui n'avait pas reçu de consigne lui proposa son aide, soulevant finalement le jeune homme frêle et léger dans ses bras pour partir avec l'agent. Tous furent rapidement partis, Thor restant en arrière pour surveiller le prisonnier qu'il scrutait avec confusion et colère. Ce fut rapidement le branle bas de combat sur l'Héliporteur, les affrontements se déclenchant dans plusieurs sections. Bien vite Griffin se retrouva à l'infirmerie, immédiatement pris en charge alors que l'équipe de sécurité était déjà là pour lui, venant l'entourer. Phil se pencha sur lui alors que Bruce venait de le déposer sur un lit.

\- Reposez vous, pria-t-il. On se charge du reste tout ira bien.

\- Phil..., appela celui-ci en attrapant fermement sa manche.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne tuez pas... Loki... il faut... l'aider...

\- Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons.

\- Non... Phil... c'est lui..., dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux sous l'attention de Bruce.

L'agent le fixa un moment avant que le choc et la compréhension ne s'impriment sur ses traits.

\- On va vous le ramener, assura-t-il alors. Docteur Banner, allez voir où en est la recherche du Tesseract, demanda-t-il. Je vous le ramène Griffin, répéta-t-il.

Cela sembla détendre le jeune homme alors que le médecin renvoyaient les deux hommes pour s'occuper de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, la dernière chose que Griffin entendit avant de perdre conscience fut la voix de Phil dans son communicateur disant à Fury qu'il fallait ramener Loki en vie. Et malheureusement, les sorts qu'ils avaient mis en place autour de la cage de verre cédèrent avec lui... Pourtant, ce fut assez rapidement qu'il reprit vaguement connaissance, son communicateur toujours en place lui faisant entendre la voix agitée du directeur demandant une aide médicale d'urgence pour Coulson. Il ne réfléchit pas en comprenant que la vie de son ami cher était en jeu. Ignorant les médecins s'agitant autour de lui, agissant par instinct, il transplana, localisant sans mal la signature de Phil dans l'Héliporteur de l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait depuis douze ans maintenant. Il réapparut auprès d'un Phil mourant et d'un Fury désemparé. Ils sursautèrent à son arrivée et il tomba sur ses genoux près d'eux, le regard trouble et la respiration erratique. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, posant une main tremblante sur la plaie béante tuant son ami. Une légère lumière irradia de sa paume et ils comprirent.

\- Griffin..., bredouilla Phil. Arrêtez... ça va vous tuer...

\- Je suis plus coriace que ça, répondit-il dans une tentative de blague. Laissez moi faire Phil.

Pourtant, il eut bientôt besoin du soutient de Nick qui vint l'entourer d'un bras en beuglant dans son communicateur :

\- Agents Coulson et Potter à terre dans la section de détention ! Envoyez moi une équipe médicale tout de suite !

Ce fut presque en même temps que les deux agents perdirent connaissance un bref moment plus tard, dans un état catastrophique alors que l'équipe médicale déboulait pour les prendre en charge. Ils s'affairèrent longuement avant de les emmener vers l'infirmerie avec précaution. Pendant ce temps, Fury avait suivis à deux pas de là, ravagé par l'inquiétude alors qu'il écoutait en même temps les rapports qu'on lui envoyait. La situation était de nouveau stable, le bilan pourtant déplorable. Il convoqua Stark et Rogers sur la passerelle, alpaguant son médecin chef avant qu'il ne parte avec ses deux agents :

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Très mal, répondit gravement l'homme. Il y a peu de chances qu'ils s'en tirent, dit-il avant de partir au galop pour s'occuper de ses patients.

Ce fut plus sombre que jamais que Fury gagna la passerelle où un silence de plomb régnait, ses hommes affligés, Stark et Rogers déprimés dans leurs sièges. Thor et Hulk avaient été éjecté pendant les affrontements. Nathasha se chargeant de Clint qu'on avait repris.

\- C'était dans la veste de Phil Coulson, lança Nick en jetant les cartes vintages de l'homme pleines de sang sur la table devant les deux héros. Nous ne sommes plus rien ici. Ni communications ni coordonnées du cube. Ni Banner, ni Thor. Je n'ai plus rien pour vous. Mes deux meilleurs agents sont à l'agonie dans mon infirmerie et je ne peux rien pour eux. Je n'ai peut-être que ce que je mérite, dit-il avec fatalité. Ouais... Nous voulions réunir un arsenal grâce au Tesseract. Mais je n'ai jamais tout misé sur cette idée. Je jouais à quelque chose d'encore plus risqué. Il y avait un projet, Stark et au courant, dit-il en tournant autour le la table de réunion. Le projet initiative des Avengers. Ça consistait à rassembler un jour un groupe de personnes hors du commun pour voir s'ils pourraient faire encore mieux. Pour voir s'ils pourraient faire équipe à notre demande afin de remporter des batailles qu'on ne pourrait remporter seuls. Phil Coulson et Harry Potter sont depuis le début les plus fervents défenseurs de cette idée. Et ils sont maintenant à l'article de la mort sans avoir pu avoir le plus petit espoir de voir leur rêve se réaliser. Ils n'ont jamais douté des héros, dit-il alors que Stark se levait brusquement.

Perturbé plus que visiblement, il regarda un peu autour de lui avant de s'en aller à grand pas, Nick le regardant partir.

\- Oui, c'est une notion d'un autre temps, soupira-t-il.

L'ambiance resta terriblement sombre dans l'Héliporteur, tous ruminant, réfléchissant dans leur coin. Steve rejoignit finalement Tony là où les deux agents étaient tombés, les deux hommes se confrontant, sur les nerfs. Mais ils parvinrent finalement à tomber d'accord, mettant leur griefs de côté, Stark parvenant finalement à faire les bonnes déductions. Quelque part à bord de l'engin, Natasha vit Clint revenir à lui, lui annonçant ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme pâlit à la mention de ce qui était arrivé à Griffin et Coulson, se levant en donnant ses informations à son amie, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Harry et Phil allongés dans deux lits d'une salle de soins intensifs. Ils étaient pâles, dans des états alarmant. Coulson respirait doucement, un moniteur cardiaque le surveillant. Harry était dans un état pire encore, tremblant, transpirant, le visage douloureux alors qu'il respirait difficilement, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Sa mâchoire était bleuie et enflée, de grosses ecchymoses constellant son cou.

\- Merde, Griffin, fit Clint avec désespoir.

Il s'approcha du lit du jeune homme, s'asseyant au bord pour prendre délicatement sa main froide où une perfusion était installée. Natasha se posta derrière lui, jetant un coup d'œil à Phil alors que le médecin chef s'approchait la mine grave.

\- Comment vont-ils docteur ? demanda la rousse.

\- Nous avons réussi à stabiliser l'agent Coulson, dit-il. Griffin a visiblement réussi à le soigner suffisamment pour nous donner le temps d'agir. Nous l'avons opéré et fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais il est très affaibli et les dégâts étaient considérables. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir. Quand à Griffin..., soupira-t-il en portant un regard triste sur le jeune homme. Il arrive au bout de ses forces. Nous le savions déjà depuis longtemps mais... il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps, dit-il en les tendant atrocement. Un mois avec de bons soins, peut-être un peu plus s'il a de la chance, dit-il sombrement.

\- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? demanda Steve depuis l'entrée où il était depuis un petit moment.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit le médecin alors qu'il s'approchait. C'est sa propre magie qui le tue et il n'y a rien à faire contre ça aussi pénible que cela soit. Nous le savions depuis des années. Il est déjà exceptionnel qu'il ait pu vivre si longtemps.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à cette idée, grimaça le Captain dévasté. C'est injuste.

\- Rien n'est juste dans la vie Steve, bredouilla une voix faible.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers le jeune homme qui se réveillait, ses yeux entrouverts. Le médecin contourna son lit pour venir se poster près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous devez rester tranquille agent Potter, dit-il. Vous êtes très mal en point.

\- Phil ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ici, répondit l'homme en s'écartant pour le laisser voir l'autre lit derrière lui. Il est en vie et nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. On ne peut plus qu'attendre maintenant et espérer qu'il s'accroche.

\- Il va s'en sortir, soupira Griffin. Phil est fort. Où on en est ?

Natasha lui expliqua alors rapidement ce qu'il avait manqué, ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il va agir aujourd'hui, termina Barton.

\- Et on va l'arrêter Griffin ne vous inquiétez pas, assura la rousse.

\- Je venais vous chercher pour ça, remarqua Steve. Vous savez piloter un jet ? demanda-t-il à la Veuve Noire.

\- Moi oui, répondit Clint.

\- Alors habillez vous, dit-il. On y va.

Ils firent mine de s'en aller et Griffin se redressa alors péniblement :

\- Je viens aussi, annonça-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, protestant vivement.

\- Stop ! claqua-t-il en obtenant le silence alors qu'il se débarrassait lentement de ses équipements médicaux. On travaille ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, remarqua-t-il. Vous savez tous depuis longtemps que je suis en train de mourir et qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps et rester allongé n'y changera rien. Laissez moi vivre comme je le veux, pria-t-il. Et puis, aucun de vous ne peut aider Loki. Ce n'est pas lui qui fait tout ça. Un autre le contrôle je l'ai vu tout de suite. Il est enfermé dans son propre corps en spectateur, se débattant pour tenter de combattre son geôlier. Il est assurément la plus grande victime de cette histoire. Je suis le seul qui puisse l'aider et je le ferais. Si j'y arrive, nous reprendrons l'avantage et s'il vous faut une raison de plus : sauver Loki pourra peut-être me sauver aussi, dit-il en les stupéfiant.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est..., hésita Steve.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

\- Bon d'accord alors, répondit Captain. De toute façon rien ne vous en empêchera, sourit-il. Mais faîte attention s'il vous plaît. Préparez vous, on se rejoint au jet le plus vite possible.

Ils acquiescèrent, partant s'équiper alors que le médecin venait se poster devant Griffin, préparant une injection.

\- Pour vous aider un peu et pour la douleur, expliqua-t-il sans faire de remarque sur ses intentions.

Griffin lui sourit, se reprenant progressivement pendant qu'il faisait cela. L'injection faîte, il se leva prudemment, se tenant à son lit alors que l'homme restait près de lui. Il se secoua et se changea d'un geste de la main. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et de bottes fermement lassées. Une chemise sombre couvrait son torse, un veston de cuir s'y ajoutant. Une robe sorcière émeraude de modèle ressemblant aux équipements de quidditch s'était ajoutée, tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, les manches s'arrêtant au coude. D'épais brassards couvraient ses mains, ses avants bras et ses coudes. Une large ceinture ceignait sa taille, deux épées dont celle de Gryffondor trônant sur ses hanches, la dague qu'il avait utilisé contre le possesseur de Loki dans son dos. Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien là, remettant en place son communicateur avec soin. Cela fait, il se redressa et se mit en route, rejoignant le hangar. Il y retrouva Steve, Natasha et Clint qui venaient de s'approprier un jet, le trio le scrutant avec inquiétude devant sa faiblesse évidente malgré son assurance. Ils ne dirent pourtant rien, le laissant monter et s'asseoir. Ils décollèrent rapidement, partant pour New-York.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le combat faisait déjà rage. Griffin se leva, tanguant un peu, vite soutenu par Steve avec lequel il s'avança vers le cockpit pour regarder dehors. Le portail était ouvert, Iron Man se démenant face à l'armée débarquant. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant quelques secondes avant de relever les paupières :

\- Loki est à la tour Stark, dit-il en fixant celle-ci. Je m'occupe de lui, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire autre chose. Quelqu'un doit se charger du portail, le désactiver au plus vite sans quoi tout est vain. Captain, prenez les choses en main au sol. Il faut protéger les gens et les évacuer au plus vite. Thor est à la Tour, je vais vous l'envoyer pour vous aider. Banner viendra, assura-t-il. Faîte ce qu'il faut pour protéger cette ville. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible avec Loki puis je viens vous aider.

\- Ne vous poussez pas à bout, pria Clint. On va s'en charger. Vous, concentrez vous sur Loki.

\- Tenez moi au courant, ordonna Griffin. Allons-y.

Une seconde plus tard, il transplanait en fixant sa destination, réapparaissant non loin de Thor au sommet de la Tour Stark, celui-ci faisant face à son frère. Il sursauta en percevant sa présence, pivotant vers lui alors que l'autre souriait à sa vue.

\- Te revoilà mage, rit-il. Cela m'épargne de devoir te courir après pour te tuer, susurra-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait au côté de Thor.

\- Allez aider les autres en ville fils d'Odin, ordonna Griffin en fixant Loki.

\- Avant je dois savoir, gronda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. A-t-il dit vrai ? demanda-t-il en désignant Griffin. Est-ce que mon frère n'a rien à voir là dedans ? Est-ce qu'il est ta victime ?

\- Tu as encore du mal à le croire petit dieu ? se moqua-t-il. Sans ce petit mage, personne ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte. Tu es son frère et pourtant tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute, s'amusa-t-il. C'était tellement divertissant. Tu as brisé les derniers maigres espoirs que Loki avait encore pour toi en ne voyant rien. Tu ne le connais décidément pas du tout. C'est amusant. Toi, Odin, les Asgardiens... Vous l'aviez déjà tellement blessé qu'il n'a pas été difficile de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps lorsque je l'ai trouvé à la dérive entre les mondes. Un peu de torture a suffit, ricana-t-il en faisant monter la colère chez le dieu blond. Et tu m'as aidé à le détruire un peu plus en ne te rendant compte de rien et en le prenant pour le plus vil des êtres. C'était hilarant à voir. Pourtant, il a fallu que je tombe sur lui, dit-il en regardant Griffin. Le seul être, la seule âme de cette univers à pouvoir entrer en contact avec celle de Loki et à pouvoir découvrir le subterfuge.

\- La seule âme ? releva Thor confus avant de passer au choc et de se tourner vers Harry. Vous êtes...

\- Allez aider les autres, gronda Griffin. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça, asséna-t-il en avançant doucement vers Loki.

Le dieu baissa la tête avant de se plier à l'ordre, faisant tourner son marteau pour s'envoler.

\- À nous donc, sourit l'autre. Je vais te tuer petit mage.

\- J'attends toujours de voir ça, répondit-il.

Il se concentra, déployant sa magie. Une belle aura dorée l'entoura, ses yeux d'émeraudes s'illuminant. Il bondit à une vitesse fulgurante, fusant vers Loki qui réagit pourtant. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea, violent, les coups s'enchaînant à toute vitesse. Harry dégaina l'épée de Gryffondor lorsqu'il l'attaqua de son sceptre, le contrant, dégainant sa deuxième arme lorsque les couteaux furent sortis. S'il prit rapidement quelques plaies, cette fois, il prit l'avantage, jetant toutes ses forces dans la bataille. C'était peut-être la dernière fois, ses dernières heures pourtant, il avait eu un cadeau du destin en ayant l'occasion d'aider et de sauver celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Il avait su, dés qu'il l'avait vu. Quelle ironie que de le trouver maintenant dans ces conditions lorsqu'il mourrait depuis des années à cause de son absence. Aujourd'hui, il le trouvait et il ne savait pas s'il survivrait pour pouvoir le connaître. Mais une chose était certaine, il le sauverait et le libérerait. Nick ferait ce qu'il fallait s'il venait à mourir. Loki pouvait peut-être survivre sans lui, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Mais il était prêt à tout pour lui laisser une chance de vivre, lui s'était déjà résolu à mourir. Si cela devait arriver en sauvant son âme sœur, alors il serait heureux. Il n'hésita donc pas, jetant toute ses forces et toute sa magie dans la bataille.

Bientôt, il plaquait son adversaire au sol, faisant peser toute sa puissance sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Il se retrouva à cheval sur lui, une épée contre sa gorge. Il rengaina l'autre, se dépêchant de le défaire de son sceptre pour l'envoyer plus loin, l'entourant d'une barrière pour qu'il ne puisse le récupérer.

\- Tu ne le sauveras pas, nargua son ennemi. Je vais vous tuer tout les deux quoi que tu fasses. Tu es en train de mourir et tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

\- Assez pour libérer Loki de ton emprise, dit-il en sortant sa dague.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux et se débattit mais Griffin le garda immobile de son pouvoir, revenant le poignarder comme il l'avait fait sur l'Héliporteur. Sa proie hurla alors qu'il lançait sa magie à travers son arme, s'infiltrant en lui et plus précisément près de son esprit, sa lame magique faîte pour transpercer les barrières mentales. Son assaut fut cette fois beaucoup plus brutal que la première fois et ils plongèrent dans un nouvel affrontement spirituel. Le sang coula rapidement du nez et de la bouche du mage à l'agonie mais il sourit en sentant l'esprit affaibli de son âme sœur venir l'aider de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous allez laissez Loki en paix ! gronda-t-il en lançant un assaut plus puissant encore.

Il ne savait pas qui contrôlait le dieu mais une chose était certaine : il était puissant, ancien et d'une grande force psychique. Mais il était loin, très loin et complètement incompatible avec la Magie. Quand à lui, même à l'agonie, il restait le mage le plus puissant de la Terre. Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage, dévastant la ville et il en restait très conscient. Et il le fut d'autant plus lorsque son adversaire perdit du terrain dans leur bataille mentale. Il vit alors rapidement un escadron de Chitauri fuser vers lui et il leva une main sans jamais lâcher Loki des yeux. Plusieurs grosses boules de feu vert fusèrent, transperçant ses attaquants. Elles restèrent à tourner au dessus de lui, prêtes à se charger de possibles autres.

\- Alors tu n'avais vraiment pas mis toutes tes forces la dernière fois, ricana douloureusement son adversaire. Il est trop tard de toute façon. Le Portail est ouvert, j'ai déjà gagné. Il me suffira d'envoyer un autre pion diriger cette planète. Toi, tu ne survivras pas à ce combat, remarqua-t-il alors que plus de sang coulait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de son nez et de ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à protéger ce monde, dit-il en lui envoyant une puissante attaque psychique qui le fit hurler. Vous ne nous vaincrez pas ! Vous nous mettrez peut-être à terre, encore et encore mais nous nous relèverons toujours ! Vous n'avez pas idée de la force des gens de ce monde. Ils vous paraissent peut-être faibles mais à l'intérieur, ils ont les esprits les plus puissants. Maintenant, laissez mon âme sœur tranquille ! hurla-t-il en envoyant une ultime attaque.

Son aura brilla tel un phare et il sourit en sentant l'intrus disparaître de l'esprit et du corps de Loki. Il fut finalement bien parti et le dieu tomba inerte, inconscient. Griffin résorba sa magie, luttant pour respirer, pour rester éveillé, le regard trouble, la douleur atroce. Il retira sa dague et la rangea alors que Loki changeait, son état véritable apparaissant. Il se retira de son corps pour s'agenouiller près de lui, les larmes se mêlant au sang dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit les dégâts. Loki était maigre, plus pâle qu'un mort, le corps constellé de blessures et de marque de tortures, son esprit extrêmement affaibli. Il mourrait et il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Il posa une main sur son cœur, usant de sa magie pour le guérir, pour le sauver. Une légère aura dorée l'entoura de nouveau, s'étendant à son âme sœur alors qu'il tremblait de tout son être.

Il porta malgré tout une partie de son attention sur la bataille, inquiet pour les gens innocents. Il sentit Natasha atterrir sur le toit et s'attaquer au portail avec l'aide de Selvig. Sur sa consigne, elle vint chercher le sceptre non loin de lui, se figeant en le voyant dans cet état avec Loki.

\- Griffin..., s'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Loki est libre et je m'emploie à le sauver. Si je meurt, veillez sur lui. Allez y Romanov, dit-il laborieusement. Le Portail...

Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer et d'y aller, retournant vers le générateur du Portail. Il resta attentif à ce qu'il se passait, aux communications, envoyant son sort de feu à la chasse des Chitauri pour aider les autres.

_\- Je peux le fermer,_ annonça Natasha. _Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Je peux refermer le Portail. _

_\- Faîte le !_ répondit aussitôt Steve.

_\- Non, attendez,_ intervint Tony.

_\- Stark ces trucs continuent à arriver ! _s'agaça le Captain.

_\- Une tête nucléaire va exploser dans moins d'une minute, _annonça-t-il. _Et je crois que je sais où je vais l'envoyez, _dit-il alors qu'il attrapait le missile en question.

_\- Stark, vous savez que c'est un aller simple, _remarqua sombrement Rogers.

On ne l'entendit pas répondre mais tous avaient compris ce qu'il comptait faire et Griffin intervint de sa voix faible :

\- Monsieur Stark ? Ici Griffin, mettez le missile dans l'axe du portail et dégagez, je m'occupe de l'envoyer là bas. Ne traversez pas le Portail ça vous tuerait. Je m'en charge.

_\- Comment vous..._

\- Pas de discussion, claqua-t-il en levant sa main libre.

Il vit Iron Man s'approcher à toute allure de la tour avec le missile qu'il dévia pour le faire monter vers le Portail.

\- Lâchez ! ordonna Griffin alors que son aura d'or rayonnait une nouvelle fois.

Stark obéit et sa magie se chargea de conduire le missile au delà du portail. Il traversa bientôt pour ensuite exploser. On vit l'armée des Chitauri se mettre à tomber d'un seul mouvement, inerte.

\- Natasha ! appela difficilement Griffin.

Celle-ci réagit sur le champ, fermant le Portail alors que des cris de victoire raisonnaient dans les communicateurs. Harry s'en désintéressa totalement, concentrant ses dernières forces sur Loki mal en point, fixant son regard trouble sur lui. Il lutta de toutes son être pour rester conscient, souriant tendrement lorsqu'il constata que son âme sœur survivrait. Il toussa durement, sa vue annihilée. Il prit à peine note du fait que Stark atterrissait près de lui, accourant alors que Natasha arrivait à toute allure. Thor fut bientôt là aussi avec Clint et Steve, Hulk venant une seconde plus tard. Il sentit Tony s'accroupir face à lui de l'autre côté de Loki, le silence lourd. Il releva le regard vers lui alors que sa magie cessait et qu'il n'avait plus une goutte de force.

\- Veillez sur lui, demanda-t-il dans un souffle faible.

\- On veillera sur vous aussi, assura l'homme. Reposez vous maintenant.

Il sourit légèrement en réponse. Ses forces l'abandonnaient pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait vécu bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait espéré et il ne regrettait rien. Sauf peut-être de manquer une vie avec son âme sœur. Mais Loki vivrait et c'était là tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'obscurité et à la douleur, sachant que l'homme devant lui tiendrait parole et veillerait sur le dieu. Il s'écroula donc, plongeant dans les ténèbres le visage de son âme sœur l'accompagnant avec paix...

À suivre...


	2. II- Loki

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Loki_

Les suites de la bataille de New York avaient été difficiles mais le directeur Fury prit en charge ces problèmes, couvrant ses hommes sur qui nombres de personnes voulaient faire tomber la responsabilité pour ce désastre. Il n'avait demandé qu'une chose à Stark : prendre soin de Griffin et Loki, envoyant ses meilleurs médecins. Le milliardaire avait aussitôt accepté, cachant les deux mages dans sa tour, fournissant tout l'équipement nécessaire à leurs soins. Seulement, Harry avait été dans un état abominable... Si Thor avait voulu emmener son frère à Asgard pour le faire soigner, il s'était retrouvé face à un Tony furax lui interdisant. Il avait promis au jeune homme de veillez sur le dieu et il ferait. D'autant plus que toute l'équipe, et Fury s'y étaient mis également, lui asséna qu'il n'était certainement pas bien placé pour veiller sur Loki lorsqu'il n'avait même pas vu que son propre frère avait besoin d'aide. Le dieu n'avait pas beaucoup insisté et s'était fait complètement silencieux, restant pourtant au chevet de son frère inconscient. Tous n'avaient pu que constater l'état véritable de Loki qui semblait avoir traversé l'enfer, la torture plus que visible sur lui. Heureusement, Griffin l'avait mis hors de danger même s'il lui restait bien du repos à prendre et des soins à recevoir. Les choses s'étaient calmées progressivement sur quelques jours, tous pansant leurs blessures, prenant du repos. On avait appris avec joie que Coulson remontait la pente et qu'il s'était brièvement réveillé.

Ce matin là, Fury avait finalement trouvé le temps de se glisser dans la Tour Stark où les Avengers se reposaient et se soignaient, encore très secoués par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il trouva d'abord Steve, Bruce, Clint et Natasha autour d'un petit déjeuner très silencieux. Il les salua platement et ils lui rendirent, se tournant vers lui :

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Thor doit être sur un balcon quelque part et Tony est avec le médecin, répondit Bruce.

\- Venez et appelez Thor, j'ai des choses à vous dire, annonça-t-il.

Curieux, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, Jarvis prévenant Thor. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage médicalisé, entrant dans une vaste pièce. Ils y trouvèrent Tony discutant avec le médecin du SHIELD. Ils les regardèrent entrer, Thor arrivant derrière eux.

\- Je croyais t'avoir banni de cette chambre Point Break, lança Tony glacial.

\- Je l'ai fait venir, répondit Fury. Nous devons parler je crois. Mais avant, comment va Loki ? demanda-t-il en tournant le regard vers le lit où le dieu reposait.

Il était toujours inconscient, très pâle, les yeux cernés et le visage creusé. On avait soigné ses blessures, plusieurs bleus et égratignures constellant encore son visage. Il était soigneusement installé, semi-assis, un pyjama de soie noire l'habillant alors qu'il était couvert de draps d'un gris acier.

\- Il va plutôt bien, répondit le médecin. Griffin lui a assurément sauvé la vie, dit-il. Il est épuisé et encore blessé mais il guérira. Même s'il n'est pas un mage comme Griffin, après tout ce que j'ai appris sur le sujet en m'occupant de l'agent Potter ces dernières années, je dirais que sa magie est stable bien que faible. C'est son état mental qui m'inquiète. Il a assurément été longtemps torturé, dit-il sombrement, cela plus la manipulation psychique... On ne sait pas quelles traces cela laissera et c'est probablement le choc mental qui fait qu'il est toujours inconscient. Il peut se réveiller à tout moment, ça dépend de lui. Physiquement, je ne suis pas inquiet. Moralement, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Je vois, soupira Fury, faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin de lui. Griffin nous tuerait tous si on faisait moins que ça, dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre lit de la chambre. Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant de son agent.

Harry était allongé là, inconscient, pâle, un tuyau dans la gorge lui apportant l'assistance respiratoire dont-il avait besoin. De nombreuses perfusions étaient en place, comme bien des équipements de surveillance médicale. Il tremblait, une fièvre monstrueuse couvrant sa peau de sueur. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt blanc alors que l'on tentait de soulager la fièvre le plus possible.

\- Il est dans le coma, répondit le médecin alors que tous s'étaient avancés vers lui. Il est très faible et il présente tout les signes d'une magie presque éteinte. Il est au bord de la mort, dit-il douloureusement. J'avais déjà vu Griffin dans des états impossible lorsqu'il rentrait de mission mais là... Et cette fois, sa magie est au plus mal alors elle ne peut pas l'aider. Aucune de ses blessures n'est grave mais elles peinent à guérir. Il ne peut pas respirer tout seul, son cœur est dans un état de faiblesse aussi alarmant que tout son corps. Il est en anémie, ne parvient pas à reconstituer son sang et je ne peux pas lui faire de transfusion comme vous le savez. Il souffre. Il y a peu de chance qu'il se réveille un jour et probablement plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il dans le silence lourd. Il est au bout de ses forces et rien à ma connaissance ne pourrait l'aider.

\- Les potions ? La médicomagie ? Je pourrais joindre les sorciers et...

\- Monsieur, interrompit le médecin. Ce n'est pas une maladie ou ses blessures qui le gardent dans cet état. Vous savez pourquoi il se meurt. Cela dure depuis des années.

\- Mais Loki est là maintenant, répondit Fury alors que quelques uns peinaient à suivre.

\- Oui mais il est dans un état de grande faiblesse, inconscient, sa magie presque épuisée. Le lien n'est pas forgé et même si Loki se réveillait maintenant, il ne pourrait peut-être rien faire dans son état. Il est même peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça. Griffin m'a expliqué, il y a des années déjà, ce qu'il se passerait. Il a épuisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait dans cette bataille, pour sauver Loki. Je pense que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait avant de partir. On peut le maintenir en vie encore un moment mais c'est une question de jour et il faudrait un miracle..., soupira-t-il lourdement. Même toute la magie n'y pourrait rien.

\- Eh merde, gémit-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans la pièce.

Il y eut un long silence, tous observant l'agent mourant.

\- Il faudrait peut-être appeler ses proches si vous savez qui et où monsieur, remarqua finalement le médecin.

\- Il m'a interdis de le faire quand ce moment viendrait, répondit-il. Il ne veut pas qu'ils le voient comme ça. Il ne leur a même pas dit qu'il était mourant.

\- Cela faisait longtemps ? demanda Bruce. On a cru comprendre qu'il l'était depuis un moment déjà.

\- Cela fait déjà des années que Griffin savait qu'il allait mourir, répondit-il. Il a passé sa vie à se battre pour protéger les autres, les innocents, tout ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il a sauvé des millions de vie. Il est entré au SHIELD il y a douze ans pour continuer dans cette voie et il a su peu après que le temps lui était compté. Malgré ça, il n'a jamais voulu arrêter. Il dit toujours qu'il continuera à se battre pour les autres et la paix jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il l'a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même quand son état s'est mis à décliner, il a continué à se battre, à partir en mission et à répondre toujours présent au besoin. On a tenté de le faire arrêter mais il ne se laisse pas faire, ironisa-t-il. Il n'allait pas bien dernièrement.

\- Il était là quand je suis réveillé après qu'on m'ait sortis de la glace, se rappela Steve, après qu'on ait tenté de me tromper avec un décor raté, rit-il. Il m'a aidé à reprendre pied. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi. Il était toujours là et il est d'excellent conseil.

\- Il nous a déjà sorti de belles merdes en mission, renchérit Clint appuyé par Natasha. C'est... un type exceptionnel. Le plus noble et le plus droit que j'ai jamais connu, le plus altruiste et protecteur aussi. Il incarne la définition des héros à lui tout seul. On l'a vu dépérir ces dernières années, soupira-t-il. Pourtant, il sourit toujours, disant qu'il va bien et il continu à aller au feu.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui il est vraiment ? demanda sérieusement Tony. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai strictement rien trouvé sur quelqu'un. Harry James Potter n'existe absolument nul part, même dans les bases de donnés du SHIELD. Ensuite, j'ai vu et entendu bien trop de trucs du genre tour de magie autour de lui. Il est quoi ? Un magicien comme Loki ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Fury. Mais il n'est pas le seul. En réalité, il y a beaucoup d'utilisateurs de magie sur Terre.

Longuement, il leur expliqua précisément ce qu'était le monde magique Terriens, Natasha et Clint déjà vaguement au courant. Ils en apprirent pourtant plus ce jour là.

\- Alors il est... un sorcier ? demanda Tony qui assimilait avec mal comme les autres.

\- Il n'est pas un sorcier, il est le sorcier, rectifia Fury. Il est l'être magique le plus puissant que la Terre ait porté depuis près de mille ans. Même pour sa communauté, il est très particulier et on l'appelle plutôt mage que sorcier. C'est un grand héros pour le monde magique, il y est connu dans le monde entier à l'image de quelques uns d'entre vous chez nous. Il n'était qu'un gosse de onze ans quand il a commencé à se battre, dit-il en les choquant.

Il leur raconta alors l'histoire de la guerre contre Voldemort, le rôle du jeune homme.

\- Ces enfoirés de lâches ont mis le sort de tout leur monde sur le dos d'un gosse, railla Fury. Ils l'ont jeté en première ligne et se sont planqués derrière lui. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas plaint et il s'est battu. Il a eu beaucoup de mal, personne ne voulait l'aider, c'était un ado inexpérimenté et il était sois-disant leur héros mais personne ne voulait se battre avec lui. Aussi puissant pouvait-il être, il ne pouvait pas vaincre une armée à lui tout seul. En 96, après la mort de Dumbledore, principal ennemis anglais de Voldemort avec Griffin, Voldemort a étendu la guerre à toute l'Europe de l'ouest magique. Griffin a pris les choses en main, enchaîné les combats avec trois fois rien et il a commencé à enfin trouver des combattants pour l'aider. Il est devenu leur général et il a fini par mettre fin à la guerre, abattant Voldemort. Les sorciers sont plutôt lâches et frileux, trop habitués à se cacher pour se protéger. Griffin a été le seul à se lever pour se battre et il a durement réussi à entraîner quelques uns avec lui. Mais très franchement, on peut dire qu'il a mis fin à cette guerre à lui tout seul en 2000. Il a sauvé énormément de monde pendant la guerre en elle même et bien plus si on imagine ce que Voldemort aurait fait si personne ne l'avait arrêté. C'était un Hitler en pire et bien plus puissant. Il nous aurait anéanti sans remord et face aux sorciers, nous ne pouvions pas grand chose.

Il marqua une pause, regardant son agent alors que tous étaient attentifs à ce qu'il racontait.

\- Après la guerre, il a voulu convaincre son monde de changer, d'évoluer. Il voulait créer quelque chose un peu comme le SHIELD ou les casques bleus de l'ONU pour intervenir dans des cas semblables ou dans des situations de crises comme aujourd'hui. Ils l'ont complètement renvoyé, méprisé. Beaucoup se sont retournés contre lui parce qu'il était trop puissant, trop droit. Le SHIELD savait pour la magie et je savais au combien on avait besoin d'hommes comme lui. Alors je suis allé le voir pour lui proposer un poste. Il a accepté et il s'est battu depuis pour aider tout ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin. Malgré qu'ils ont toujours refusé de l'écouter, le monde magique le rappelle parfois pour affronter un autre taré à la grosse tête. Ils n'écoutent pas ses conseils pour créer une certaine sécurité mais ils ne se gênent pas pour le rappeler lorsqu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un derrière qui se cacher. Et il y va toujours pour protéger les populations. Son monde le laisse utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le SHIELD sous certaines conditions et parce que notre organisation est accréditée pour être au courant, surtout depuis ces dernières années. Il n'a pas le droit d'en faire trop. Il risque gros s'il fait un faux pas même si c'est pour sauver le monde, ironisa-t-il. Ils tolèrent tant qu'il peut passer pour un humain un peu hors du commun comme vous sans mettre en danger leur secret. Ces derniers temps et après tout ce qui nous tombe dessus, il a tenté de convaincre son monde de changer sa politique du secret, de créer une unité magique qui pourrait nous aider à protéger la Terre en cas de danger comme celui que nous venons d'affronter. Ils lui rétorquent toujours que ça ne les concerne pas et le renvoient. Entre son travail au SHIELD et ses interventions dans le monde magique, il est pourtant évident qu'une coopération nous aiderait beaucoup.

Il se leva pour s'approcher du lit du jeune homme.

\- Alors bien sûr, il est devenu notre boss en ce qui concerne la magie, les autres mondes... Il est bien conscient des dangers qui pèsent sur nous. Il m'a appris beaucoup sur Asgard. Son monde en sait énormément sur vous, dit-il à Thor. Sur vous, sur les neufs Royaumes et ils ont beaucoup de légendes sur bien des choses qui s'y rapportent. Griffin nous aide à gérer tout ça au mieux et à comprendre l'ampleur des choses. Sachant que Loki était un magicien, je lui ai demandé son avis d'autant plus qu'il m'avait déjà parlé de lui depuis la première fois que vous êtes venu sur Terre. Visiblement, Loki a été en contact plus d'une fois avec le monde magique Terriens et on le connaît un peu là bas. Et étonnamment, ou pas maintenant que je vois ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a jamais rien fait de dangereux chez eux et ne s'est jamais fait remarquer en mal loin de là. Ses passages là bas ressemblent plus à un genre de vacances pour lui. Griffin s'est battu toute sa vie au mépris de sa santé pour le bien et la paix. Il ne se plaint pas, se montre toujours exemplaire, calme. C'est un bon chef. S'il n'avait pas eu cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, je l'aurais mis à la tête des Avengers sans hésiter. Mais on en est là, dit-il en venant serrer la main tremblante de son agent.

\- Et les sorciers ne peuvent rien pour lui avec leurs pouvoirs ? demanda Tony. Ils vont laisser leur héros mourir comme ça ?! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Cela dérangerait la population c'est certain mais certainement pas une bonne partie des responsables qui ne l'aiment guère à cause de sa popularité et de sa puissance, répondit Fury. Alors même s'ils pouvaient l'aider, pas sûr qu'ils le fassent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas de toute façon. Ce qui tue Griffin, un seul être dans l'univers peut l'en sauver et c'est Loki allongé là, dit-il en les stupéfiant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Bruce.

\- Les êtres magiques ont parfois quelques spécificités, reprit-il alors. Des impératifs à remplir pour vivre et souvent, les plus puissants subissent ce genre de choses. Il dit toujours que c'est une sorte de rançon de la gloire quand on est aussi puissant que lui. Griffin fait parti des êtres magiques qui ont besoin de trouver leur... leur âme sœur, dit-il avec hésitation. Ils appellent cela comme ça et ça veut exactement dire ce que vous pensez. D'après ce que Griffin nous a expliqué. Tout le monde, tous les êtres vivants dans l'univers, animaux compris, ont une âme sœur prédestinée quelque part. Il s'agit d'un être capable d'en compléter un autre sur tout les plans. Mais il est extrêmement rare de pouvoir rencontrer son âme sœur et normalement, ce n'est pas indispensable. La majorité des êtres peut vivre sans et ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte s'il la rencontrait. Seulement, pour un être comme Griffin, c'est indispensable. Il est si puissant que son âme elle même réclame sa moitié pour être complètement stable et pouvoir contrôler et gérer parfaitement sa magie, pour qu'il atteigne sa pleine puissance. S'il ne trouve pas son âme sœur et ne forge pas son lien magique avec elle, sa magie devient peu à peu folle, se retourne contre lui et le tue à petit feu comme un cancer. Rien ne peut empêcher ça si ce n'est l'âme sœur en question. Griffin a cherché sa moitié sur la Terre entière sans la trouver. Il avait renoncé et avait décidé de consacrer le reste de sa vie à ses idéaux de paix et de protection. Cela fait des années que nous le savions, que nous l'avons regarder dépérir sans pouvoir l'aider.

\- Et c'est Loki ? Son âme sœur ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui. Il l'a fait savoir à Coulson juste après leur première rencontre quand vous l'avez amené à l'infirmerie docteur.

\- Je m'en souviens oui. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment là, remarqua-t-il. Il lui a dit « c'est lui » et Phil a compris. Il lui a promis de lui ramener Loki en vie.

\- Moi, Coulson, Rogers, Barton et Romanov étions au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, reprit Fury. Nous avons donc compris lorsqu'il nous l'a dis. Dés lors, Loki devenait indispensable si nous voulions le sauver. Il a su dés qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui sur l'Héliporteur. L'avantage pour quelqu'un comme lui dans l'obligation de trouver sa moitié c'est qu'il la reconnaît dés qu'il la voit. Et nous savions aussi que Griffin ferait tout pour sauver Loki et le protéger, même donner sa vie. Il paraît que les âmes sœurs ont un féroce instinct protecteur l'une envers l'autre. Un instinct inné incontrôlable même sans se connaître. C'est un phénomène difficile à expliquer. Il l'a enfin trouvé après des années à souffrir de son absence et il est peut-être trop tard, rit-il sans joie. Destin de merde.

\- Et Loki ? Est-ce qu'il l'aura reconnu comme tel ? demanda Natasha en se tournant vers un Thor chamboulé et sombre.

\- Assurément, dit-il finalement. Cela fait une éternité que mon frère cherchait son âme sœur, avoua-t-il. Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il voyageait dans tout les mondes qu'il pouvait. Il avait perdu espoir. Sur Asgard, on les appelle âmes destinées. C'est un lien sacré d'une immense valeur, très important pour les plus puissants magiciens. Et mon frère est le plus puissant d'Asgard. Dans son cas, il n'avait pas un besoin physique d'avoir sa moitié. C'est mental, sentimental et magique pour lui. Ma mère a déjà tenté de m'expliquer, je n'ai jamais trop compris jusqu'à maintenant. Pour Loki, son âme sœur pourrait l'aider à atteindre sa pleine puissance magique mais chez lui, le manque ne provoque pas de dégénérescence physique et magique. Chez lui, ça provoque un lancinant sentiment de solitude, une souffrance morale qui mine peu à peu le psychisme. Ma mère dit que c'est comme avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, impossible à combler. Cela peut provoquer une immense tristesse, un sentiment d'abandon, de froid, rendre la personne amère, distante... Elle s'inquiète souvent pour Loki à cause de ça. Elle nous a toujours reproché à mon père et à moi de ne pas voir à quel point il pouvait en souffrir, dit-il en observant son cadet l'air coupable. Elle dit toujours qu'il le dissimule très bien et qu'il se bat de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais elle a toujours eu peur que Loki se laisse mourir ou devienne fou à cause de ça. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils en faisaient trop à ce sujet. La magie ce n'est pas mon truc, c'est une affaire de femme sur Asgard. Mais à ma grande honte, ça me faisait aussi une raison pour croire que mon frère était instable. C'est sûrement en partie à cause de cette idée fixe que je n'ai pas douté du fait qu'il soit responsable de tout ça, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu fais un frère génial, ironisa Tony. Donc le seul qui pourrait le sauver serait Loki mais on ne peut même pas savoir s'il est encore temps.

\- C'est ça, soupira le médecin.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, tous sombres. Ils restèrent encore un moment avant de s'en aller, Tony exigeant que Thor quitte la pièce alors qu'il veillait sur les deux hommes. Et après en avoir appris encore plus sur Griffin, il semblait vouloir encore davantage remplir cette mission. Fury s'en alla finalement après avoir donné les dernières nouvelles, priant qu'on le tienne régulièrement au courant de l'état de son agent. Le médecin s'en alla prendre une pause et lorsqu'il fut seul avec les deux blessés, Tony se dirigea vers Loki, venant tapoter sa joue avec empressement :

\- Ok Reindeer Games, il va vraiment falloir que tu te réveilles maintenant, dit-il fermement. Ton âme sœur est juste là et elle agonise sans toi. Je sais que t'en a pris plein la tronche mais il faut faire un effort ou il va mourir et j'ai comme l'impression que tu le suivras en l'apprenant. Alors bouge toi. Il t'a sauvé les fesses, à ton tour maintenant !

Longuement, il tenta de faire réagir le dieu, souhaitant vraiment aider la paire. Il était évident que Griffin était un type bien qui méritait qu'on l'aide. Suivant les soins du jeune homme qui l'intriguait depuis son apparition, il n'avait pu que voir son corps constellé de cicatrices impressionnantes, certaines donnant envie de vomir à leur simple vue lorsqu'on imaginait comment il avait pu les recevoir. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, magie mise à part, ne faisait que renforcer sa sympathie pour lui et il devait avouer qu'il en avait aussi pour Loki depuis qu'il savait qu'il était certainement la pire victime dans cette histoire d'invasion. Et dire qu'ils avaient failli ne jamais le voir, condamnant un innocent. Griffin lui avait épargné d'avoir à risquer sa vie et il avait promis de veiller. Il le ferait et il ne voulait certainement pas le voir mourir ici chez lui. Sachant que la seule solution était que Loki se réveille, il s'y attela longuement, sans grand succès, agacé :

\- Ton âme sœur est en train de mourir ! cria-t-il. Bouge toi ! Vous vous reposerez à deux après ! Il a besoin de toi abruti !

Et là, comme s'il l'avait enfin entendu, Loki ouvrit les yeux dans un brusque sursaut, le figeant de surprise. Le dieu s'agita dans son lit, regardant autour de lui, désorienté et agité. Tony réagit alors, l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Tu te réveilles belle au bois dormant ? dit-il en s'attirant son regard.

Le dieu le fixa des ses iris de l'exacte couleur de celles de Griffin, se reprenant visiblement un peu.

\- Griffin ? demanda-t-il finalement avec panique.

\- Il est là et il a besoin de toi, répondit Tony.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il durement.

L'homme s'écarta pour lui permettre de voir l'autre lit et il fut lui même secoué de voir les larmes emplir les yeux de l'Asgardien. Il bougea pourtant, mal assuré dans sa faiblesse. Il écarta les couvertures, faisant mine de se lever alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le mage. Tony l'aida, le soutenant lorsqu'il voulut sortir du lit. Cela fut plus que nécessaire alors que les jambes de Loki refusaient de le porter. Celui-ci n'y fit pourtant pas attention une seconde, pas plus qu'il ne prit garde à celui qui l'aidait, focalisé sur sa moitié. Tony l'aida rejoindre l'autre lit sans remarque. Il assit le dieu sur le matelas, reculant ensuite un peu. Il ne manqua pas de sentir à quel point Loki était touché par ce qu'il voyait. D'une main, il vint prendre celle de Griffin, avançant l'autre pour lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

\- Il a besoin de toi, dit-il doucement. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je le sais trop bien, grogna-t-il agressif.

Stark ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comprenant alors qu'il regardait ses larmes couler. Il vit le dieu cesser ses caresses pour venir poser sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme. Une aura dorée émana de lui et il sembla se concentrer un moment. La lumière se propagea à Griffin et tout s'immobilisa. Tony demanda à Jarvis d'appeler le médecin lorsqu'il vit Loki se mettre à trembler dangereusement, le souffle erratique. L'homme arriva rapidement, suivit de tout les autres se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tous se figèrent en voyant Loki éveillé au chevet de Griffin, faisant lui seul savait quoi. Le dieu n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien du tout et Thor s'avança.

\- Mon frère, tu devrais peut-être...

\- Nous ne sommes pas frère ! claqua froidement celui-ci sans se retourner. Sort d'ici, ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir près de lui.

\- Ok Point Break dégage, poussa Tony. C'est pas le moment.

Il le força à sortir et le fils d'Odin obtempéra l'air affligé. On laissa Loki poursuivre mais il se mit à tanguer de plus en plus, les inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bruce. Vous devriez peut-être...

\- La ferme ! claqua le dieu. Mon état importe peu ce n'est que de la fatigue, lui il meurt ! Je ne le permettrais pas, jura-t-il avec détermination.

Il poursuivit un moment dans un silence tendu puis la lumière s'éteignit. Il s'écroula alors, se retenant de justesse de tomber sur Griffin, s'affalant plutôt à ses côtés. Il leva une main tremblante pour la poser sur son cœur, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Ne me laisse pas maintenant, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Aussitôt, le médecin bondit pour l'examiner.

\- Il s'est endormis, annonça-t-il finalement en les faisant soupirer. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais logiquement, je dirais qu'il a terminé de forger leur lien. C'est le premier impératif pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Le lien a certainement été initié par Griffin lorsqu'il l'a sauvé mais il fallait aussi un retour de la part de Loki pour le finaliser. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ok et maintenant ? demanda Tony alors qu'il vérifiait Harry à son tour.

\- Maintenant, il aura besoin de toute la magie que Loki pourra lui donner, en espérant que le peu qu'il a dans son état suffise. Il a besoin de sa magie, de sa présence aussi. Le reste relève de la chance et de leur volonté. Rien n'est joué mais on a déjà un peu plus d'espoir permis maintenant que Loki peut l'aider.

\- On devrait peut-être le remettre dans son lit, avança Clint en regardant Loki.

\- Non, sûrement pas, contra le médecin. J'ai énormément questionné Griffin sur le sujet, je voulais l'aider, confia-t-il. Les liens d'âme sœurs sont fragiles et exigent lorsqu'ils viennent d'être établi. Ils doivent rester en contact physique en certain temps, surtout dans cette situation.

\- Ok, approuva Tony. Legolas, aide moi à approcher le lit de Reindeer Games pour qu'ils aient de la place.

Clint vint immédiatement l'aider à venir coller le premier lit au deuxième et ils installèrent Loki plus confortablement, délicatement, l'allongeant tout prêt de sa moitié et le couvrant soigneusement.

\- On ne peut que veiller et attendre, posa le médecin.

\- Bon, Jarvis, tu gardes un œil sur eux et tu nous préviens s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

_\- Bien monsieur_, répondit l'IA.

\- Et ne laisse pas coup de foudre entrer. C'est pas le moment pour les disputes. Loki a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ici et il ne me semble pas que Griffin l'aime beaucoup alors il reste dehors quoi qu'il dise. On va les garder à l'œil et voir comment ça évolue.

Dans le temps qui suivit, on vit Loki se réveiller régulièrement. Et à chaque fois, il se concentrait entièrement sur Griffin, ne voyant rien d'autre. Sa main sur la poitrine de son âme sœur s'illuminait systématiquement et on supposait qu'il lui transmettait de l'énergie ou de la magie. Il ne parlait à personne, ne cessant de regarder le mage. Il faisait cela jusqu'à l'épuisement, seul l'inconscience pouvant le stopper. Ce dévouement impressionna d'ailleurs tout ceux qui assistaient à ça. On avait averti Fury qui appelait régulièrement pour en savoir plus et Thor était forcé de suivre à distance, banni de la chambre. Il s'était fait silencieux et pensif, se triturant visiblement les méninges. Les autres veillaient toujours étroitement sur la paire mal en point, se relayant à leur chevet. On s'occupait de Loki à chaque fois qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience, le dieu ne se laissant pas approcher lorsqu'il était conscient, pas plus qu'il ne laissait approcher son âme sœur. On veillait à ne pas le contrarier, son état et celui de Griffin trop critique pour en causer davantage. Tous s'inquiétaient de voir Loki s'épuiser. Le médecin disait que ce qu'il faisait le gardait dans un grand état de faiblesse, l'empêchant d'aller mieux mais il ne se dégradait pas non plus. Cela dura plusieurs jours sans que Griffin ne s'améliore mais il était toujours en vie et c'était là le principal.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla cette nuit là, Loki retrouva l'image de son âme sœur près de lui, le jeune homme dans un état pitoyable. Il grimaça à cette vue, levant une main faible pour la poser sur la poitrine de sa moitié près de laquelle il était allongé. Se faisant, il sentit la présence de Stark non loin, entendant l'homme se redresser dans son fauteuil. Il était souvent là lorsqu'il reprenait conscience et il savait qu'il veillait sur eux comme il l'avait promis. Il n'émanait de lui aucune intention négative, bien au contraire. Aussi, il le laissait faire, n'ayant de toute manière pas vraiment le choix. Il préféra se concentrer sur Griffin, sur son âme sœur qui avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver. Il était hors de question de le laisser mourir maintenant alors qu'il le cherchait depuis des siècles. Il se remit à lui transmettre sa magie, consolidant toujours plus leur lien désormais établi. Si seulement il avait pu être en forme, il aurait pu le sauver facilement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'affairait depuis des jours maintenant, y mettant toute son énergie en veillant à ne pas se mettre lui même en danger. S'il le faisait, cela nuirait à sa moitié à cause du lien. Il resta sans bouger, économisant la moindre force alors qu'il observait son visage pâle et émacié.

\- Allez amour, murmura-t-il. Reviens moi.

Il disait cela souvent, lui parlant à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, lui envoyant aussi ses pensées, tentant par tout les moyens de l'attirer vers lui et la vie. Et cette nuit là, il bougea un peu. Loki entendit à peine Tony bondir, lui aussi ayant vu cette main remuer un peu. Le dieu vint d'ailleurs la prendre, scrutant Griffin qui semblait peiner à respirer. Cela ne manqua pas de l'alarmer comme cela alerta Stark qui appela le médecin. Celui-ci déboula sur le champs, talonné par Bruce qui l'avait peut-être croisé. Il vint sur le champs près de Griffin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Doc ? demanda Tony.

L'homme ne répondit pas, s'affairant soudain plus vite autour de son patient. Il s'attela visiblement à lui retirer son intubation. Griffin fut vite débarrassé de son assistante respiratoire, toussotant un peu alors que Loki souriait.

\- Il respire de nouveau seul, constata-t-il faiblement.

\- Doc ? questionna Tony.

\- C'est ça, il respire par lui même et l'intubation le gênait. Ça va. On peut même enfin dire qu'il s'améliore, sourit-il l'air très heureux.

\- C'est génial ! s'extasia Bruce.

\- Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire mais c'est très encourageant, remarqua l'homme.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira Tony. Reindeer Game, ça va ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Loki était retombé dans l'inconscience, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Apprendre cette évolution soulagea tout le monde. Deux jours après cela, l'anémie s'estompait et il commençait à reprendre des couleurs, respirant bien désormais. Encore un peu de temps et ses fonctions vitales se renforçaient. Au plus il progressait, au plus tous se détendaient. Loki continuait comme il l'avait fait, ignorant toujours tous autour de lui, concentré sur Griffin. Thor prenait des nouvelles tout les jours, restant pourtant à l'écart sagement. Nick en faisait autant comme Coulson qui s'était réveillé bien que toujours cloué au lit. Et puis un matin, alors que Loki lui donnait encore de la magie, tenant l'une de ses mains, la sienne fut serrée en retour.

\- Lo...ki..., fit une voix faible.

Il se redressa un peu, Clint qui les surveillait, assis un peu plus loin, bondissant sur ses pieds. Le dieu l'ignora pourtant pour se concentrer sur sa moitié. Griffin commença à entrouvrir les yeux à leur plus grand émerveillement.

\- Lo...ki..., bredouilla-t-il de nouveau.

\- Je suis là, assura aussitôt celui-ci en se penchant sur lui. Par la Magie tu ouvres enfin les yeux, se réjouit-il avec un immense sourire.

Griffin, cligna lourdement des paupières, le cherchant du regard. Il mit un moment à le trouver alors que Clint réceptionnait les autres qu'il avait appelé, les contenant à l'entrée en leur faisant signe de silence et de calme avant de leur montrer le lit.

\- Il vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, leur murmura-t-il.

\- Est-ce que... tu vas bien ? demanda faiblement l'agent en fixant le dieu.

\- Grâce à toi oui, répondit-il doucement. Mais j'irais mieux quand toi aussi.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, dit-il faiblement.

\- Je sais, répondit le dieu. On ira bien puisque tu es de retour. Je t'ai cherché des siècles durant confia-t-il.

\- Il m'a semblé en avoir fait de même, sourit-il. Mais ça n'a duré qu'une décennie pour moi.

\- C'est déjà une décennie de trop dans ton cas. Je sais quelle torture atroce cela a dû être. C'est terminé à présent. Ne t'en fait pas, repose toi simplement. À mon tour de m'occuper de toi, sourit-il.

\- C'est une idée qui me plaît, sourit-il en tirant la même expression aux autres qui écoutaient.

\- À moi aussi, s'amusa-t-il en retour.

\- Cesse de me donner ta magie, demanda doucement Griffin alors que la main du dieu sur sa poitrine irradiait toujours de lumière. Ce n'est plus la peine et il faut que tu reprennes des forces aussi.

\- Dit celui qui a poussé jusqu'à me transmettre sa magie d'âme pour que je vive, remarqua Loki.

\- Et je le ferais toujours. Moi... je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi mais toi tu pouvais alors...

\- J'aurais préféré la mort, dit-il. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Je te donnerais ma magie jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit au même niveau, en sécurité et ensuite, on se reposera à deux. Ce n'est pas discutable, sourit-il. J'ai vu ton âme comme tu vois la mienne. Je sais que tu es le pire entêté protecteur et plein d'abnégation de l'univers mais pour compenser j'ai tout autant d'égoïsme. Assez pour nous deux alors je vais t'en donner un peu au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, sourit-il.

\- Complémentaire hein ? murmura-t-il.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes. Toi, tu es du genre à consacrer toutes tes forces aux autres et à leur bonheur et moi, je suis là pour veiller sur la seule personne à laquelle tu ne prends pas garde : toi même. Et moi aussi, s'amusa-t-il en le faisant sourire. Je suis égoïste pour nous deux.

Tous ricanèrent en entendant ça, Griffin souriant avec fatigue, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Repose toi mon ange, pria Loki l'air inquiet.

\- Tu restes ? demanda-t-il en serrant sa main.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais nul part sans toi, rassura-t-il.

Griffin sourit alors, se laissant aller au sommeil auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Rapidement, on vit un Loki dans le même état arrêter de transmettre sa magie. Il se rallongea lourdement près de son âme sœur, passant un bras protecteur et possessif sur ses hanches. Il céda lui aussi à la fatigue, l'air cependant bien plus serein.

\- Ils sont trop mignons tout les deux, chantonna Tony la voix basse. Mais vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant ? Parce que pour se regarder comme ça sans se connaître...

\- C'est le grand mystère des âmes sœurs monsieur Stark, sourit le médecin en s'approchant du lit de l'agent. C'est le plus sûr et le plus puissant des coups de foudre en un regard et cela, sans jamais pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- C'est bon signe qu'il se soit réveillé non ? demanda Steve en regardant le soignant.

\- Très bon signe, répondit celui-ci en les faisant sourire.

Après ce premier éveil, il y en eut d'autres régulièrement. Généralement, Griffin ouvrait les yeux quand Loki lui donnait de la magie. Il se focalisait sur lui, ne parlant qu'à lui avant de se rendormir rapidement sous l'épuisement. Mais il allait bien mieux. Ses périodes de conscience s'allongèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse vraiment rester éveillé. Cela fait, il commença à prendre conscience de l'endroit où il était et avec qui. Il prit des nouvelles de tous, de Coulson en particulier ainsi que de la ville qui avait souffert de la bataille. Et il remercia chaudement Tony d'avoir tenu sa parole. Il put bientôt recommencer à manger et à boire et on put alors lui retirer la sonde et les perfusions qui le nourrissaient et l'hydrataient. Une trentaine de jours après l'éveil de Loki, le médecin assurait que Griffin était hors de danger. Ses blessures avaient guéris comme celles de Loki, son état stable et ses fonctions vitales de nouveaux saines. Tout deux étaient alors dans un état semblable et le mage obtint du dieu qu'il cesse de lui donner sa magie. Ils étaient encore épuisés mais ils iraient vite mieux avec du repos et du calme.

Leur santé assurée, Tony leur avait offert un appartement dans les quartiers d'habitations de la Tour pour se reposer, bien plus confortable qu'une chambre médicalisée d'après lui. Le milliardaire leur avait proposé de rester autant qu'ils le voudraient et qu'il pourvoirait à leurs besoins aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient, les priant de simplement se reposer et se soigner. Griffin l'avait remercié, acceptant, Loki se contentant d'un sobre signe de tête. Désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être constamment surveillés et tous étaient profondément rassurés. Steve, Natasha et Clint étaient alors repartis chacun de leur côté, priant de donner des nouvelles. Thor, qui s'était vu refuser toute rencontre avec son frère, celui-ci le renvoyant à chaque proposition transmise par Jarvis, avait annoncé qu'il retournait sur Asgard pour ramener le Tesseract, parler à Odin et expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne restait alors plus que Tony et Bruce avec eux, Pepper Potts étant elle aussi revenue auprès de son homme alors que les travaux se terminaient pour réparer les dégâts sur la Tour.

Après encore quelques temps de repos au calme, ils purent marcher un peu, voyageant alors dans les étages de vie de la Tour que Tony leur avait fait visiter. Ce jour là, Griffin tira son âme sœur vers la plus haute terrasse de la Tour. De là, ils dominaient la ville, un immense ciel bleu s'étendant à perte de vue. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, fatigués. Loki attira son âme sœur contre lui, l'entourant d'un bras et ce fut avec joie que Harry se blottit contre son flanc. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment, un vent doux les balayant :

\- J'ai retrouvé assez de force maintenant, sourit le mage.

\- Pourquoi mon ange ? demanda le dieu en le faisant sourire.

\- Peu sont au courant de ça tu sais, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je les ai vu dans ton aura si belle quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, expliqua-t-il. Assez de force pour quoi ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Connais-tu la magie de mon monde ?

\- Trop superficiellement comparé à toi, admit-il. La magie de chaque monde est différente.

\- J'y suis particulièrement connecté, sensible et très proche. Je peux capter la magie naturelle pour nous aider à récupérer plus vite, dit-il.

\- Tu es certain de pouvoir faire ça sans te mettre en danger ?

\- Oui, la concentration va me fatiguer un peu et me donner faim mais la magie nous fera du bien. Je vais le faire pendant un court moment et au plus on se remettra, au plus je pourrais allonger les séances pour que l'on retrouve tout nos moyens.

\- D'accord mais ne force pas, pria Loki. Jarvis ? Nous entends tu ici ?

_\- Oui monsieur, _répondit l'IA dont la voix sortait d'un petit haut parleur près de la porte.

\- Commande nous un repas veux-tu ? Nous viendrons manger juste après, dit-il.

_\- Bien monsieur. Une préférence ?_

\- Je ne connais rien à la nourriture de ce monde. Surprend nous, dit-il en souriant à son âme sœur qui lui rendit.

_\- Avec joie._

\- Je veille sur toi pendant ta méditation, promit alors le dieu à son mage.

Griffin se blottit alors davantage contre lui, fermant ensuite les yeux. Rapidement, Loki put le sentir se détendre complètement, plongeant dans un profond état méditatif. Une très légère aura d'or le nimba et si ce fut impossible à voir pour tout non mage, lui vit parfaitement les particules de magie dans l'air venir lentement vers son âme sœur, lumineuses à ses yeux. Lentement, Harry les absorba et il se mit aussitôt à partager avec lui dans leur lien. Il sourit avec douceur, resserrant son étreinte autour de ce trésor inestimable que la vie lui avait offert. Lui seul comptait désormais. Une demi heure durant, Griffin capta la magie de l'air pour recharger leurs batteries. Et cela leur fit du bien même si la fatigue mentale prit le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut terminé. Loki quant à lui, se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Tendrement, il prit donc son âme sœur dans ses bras, le ramenant à l'intérieur. Jarvis annonça que leur repas était là et ils rejoignirent la table de l'immense salle à manger des quartiers de vie. Ils allèrent ensuite dormir un peu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Griffin renouvela autant que possible dans les jours suivant, de plus en plus longtemps et intensément. Et à chaque fois, Loki s'émerveillait du spectacle magique. De plus en plus de particules de magie venant vers son âme sœur tant. Si bien qu'il eut bientôt l'impression que les flux lumineux venaient de ce monde tout entier pour lui. C'était comme si Midgard elle même venait soigner et régénérer son mage qui partageait cela avec lui. La magie de la Terre était différente de celle d'Asgard ou de n'importe où ailleurs. Elle lui semblait être la vie de ce monde même, son âme et cette âme prenait grand soin de sa moitié. Tellement qu'ils furent très vite sur pieds grâce à cela. Bruce, Tony et Pepper avec qui ils mangeaient parfois en avaient été ravis. La cohabitation s'était faîte simple entre eux. Personne n'abordant vraiment de sujet sérieux depuis l'attaque, chacun s'apaisant l'esprit, se reposant, se remettant. Griffin était poli et gentil avec tous et Loki ne leur parlait presque pas, semblant n'avoir d'attention que pour Harry. Tony s'était refait aussi taquin et excentrique qu'à son habitude, amusant tout le monde et Harry en particulier. Le mage, s'il appréciait déjà l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître de loin avant cet épisode, découvrait qu'il avait une véritable affinité avec lui. Il était vraiment amusant et original, libre. C'était trop inhabituel pour ne pas être apprécié à sa juste valeur. C'était un homme bien et il le sentait. Tony avait accepté tout ce qu'on lui avait révélé sur lui bien qu'il ne tarisse pas de questions sur la magie, réclamant connaissances et démonstrations. Griffin avait promis de lui donner un peu plus tard autant qu'il pourrait.

Mais le couple passait le plus clair de son temps isolé dans ses appartements, parlant beaucoup, énormément, faisant connaissance, se racontant leurs vies sans secrets. C'était aussi ce qu'ils faisaient ce jour là, les lieux protégés depuis longtemps de l'espionnage de Tony et Jarvis par la magie de Loki.

\- J'aimerais te voir, dit soudain le dieu.

Ils étaient installés dans un fauteuil, Harry sur les genoux de son âme sœur, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il se redressa d'ailleurs pour le regarder, lui souriant avec douceur. Il se leva alors, Loki restant à sa place sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. Le mage vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, entaillant le dos de sa chemise d'un geste du doigt. Il se retourna ensuite lentement pour lui faire face, lui donnant un sourire doux. Loki le sentit libérer un peu sa magie et son dos s'illumina légèrement. Une seconde plus tard, trois paires d'immenses ailes noires apparaissaient. Le plumage soyeux d'un noir profond était parsemé de quelques plumes émeraudes, un reflet d'or le parcourant à la lumière. La paire la plus haute était aussi la plus grande avec environ sept mètres d'envergure. La seconde était plus petite et la troisième, la plus basse, encore plus. Il les étendit dans la vaste pièce avant de les ramener un peu dans son dos. Devant lui, Loki l'observait avec admiration et émerveillement. Il se leva lentement, des étoiles pleins les yeux, s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu es magnifique mon ange, dit-il. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main.

\- Tu es le seul qui en ait le droit, sourit-il.

Le dieu vint alors au plus près de lui pour caresser délicatement les plumes noires. Il sourit un peu plus sous leur douceur alors que Harry fermait les yeux, se détendant totalement sous l'attention. Il vint d'ailleurs se blottir contre son torse juste devant lui, refermant un peu ses ailes autour de son âme sœur qui continuait à les effleurer avec toutes les précautions du monde.

\- Elles ne sont pas en sucre tu sais, s'amusa-t-il. Tu peux y aller plus franchement.

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses reins. Elles sont si douces.

\- Peu de monde sait, peu de monde les as vu, confia-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce un secret ? Est-ce dangereux pour toi sur Midgard ?

\- Non, je suis chez moi ici. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de les montrer depuis que je les ai c'est tout. En vérité, tu es le premier à les voir. Ceux qui savent le savent sans avoir vu. Ce n'est pas un secret à proprement parlé. Je ne les sort que rarement. Seulement quand je veux montrer qui je suis véritablement ou que je veux être totalement détendu et sans avoir à me cacher. Alors tu peux les voir tout le temps si tu veux.

\- Es-tu membre de l'un de ces si nombreux peuple magique de ce monde ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non. Ces ailes sont la manifestation d'autre chose, de ce que je suis aujourd'hui et de ce que cela implique. Je suis un sorcier à la base, un sorcier qui a vécu beaucoup de choses et qui a... évolué à chaque occasion. Cela m'a conduis a recevoir ces ailes. Je suis le seul à avoir ces ailes en particulier et j'imagine qu'il n'y a presque plus personne capable de comprendre et de croire ce que cela signifie en ce monde. Pour tous, je ne serais qu'une créature magique bizarre de plus.

Il soupira de plaisir alors que sa moitié caressait plus franchement ses ailes.

\- As-tu choisi de les avoir ou est-ce un fardeau imposé ? demanda Loki.

\- C'est un choix, c'est moi, c'est ma nature, c'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir être un jour.

\- M'expliqueras-tu ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne pourrais pas me concentrer tant que tu les toucheras comme ça, ronronna-t-il en l'amusant.

\- Est-ce agréable ? sourit-il.

\- Vraiment très, très agréable et plaisant, soupira-t-il.

\- Pour moi aussi. Nous parlerons après, dit-il en embrassant sa tête et en poursuivant ses caresses.

L'air fasciné, Loki continua longuement à explorer ses ailes de ses doigts, totalement émerveillé d'avoir cet ange dans ses bras. Ces ailes, il les avait vaguement vu et senti dans l'aura de Griffin lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Elles étaient pleines de la magie merveilleuse de sa moitié, une magie fantastique tellement plus magnifique que n'importe quelle autre qu'il ait pu voir. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'en détacher, Griffin était comme dans un état second contre lui, un sourire béat et bien heureux sur le visage. Il nota aussitôt que ses ailes étaient assurément sensibles dans un sens plaisant. Il prit son âme sœur dans ses bras en prenant garde à ses incroyables attributs qui ne lui avait pourtant pas ajouté un gramme. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, l'installant à cheval sur ses cuisses. Son mage se blottit contre son torse avec un soupir d'aise, ses ailes autour d'eux. À son plus grand amusement, il fallut un moment pour redescendre de son petit nuage. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il se mit à lui expliquer. Il fallut un moment pour que Harry termine, le silence tombant alors autour d'eux pendant quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que cela te dérange ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Comment cela le pourrait ? répondit Loki. Tu es encore plus incroyable et unique que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Cela nous promet une vie quelque peu agitée.

\- Ça me va. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'ennuyer, s'amusa-t-il. Nous partageons le même destin désormais. Je n'en n'avais plus avant que tu ne me fasses l'honneur d'entrer dans ma vie et voilà que tu m'offres ce que je convoitais avant. Ce destin me plaît.

\- C'est très différent de ce que tu voulais.

\- Pas vraiment lorsque l'on en a compris la véritable essence, dit-il sérieusement.

Harry se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire avec émotion.

\- Tu es fantastique mon destiné, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Nous serons ensemble dans cette fabuleuse vie désormais et tu ne seras pas seul. Plus jamais, jura-t-il en venant caresser sa joue.

\- Tu ne le seras plus non plus, dit-il en le touchant.

L'ange se pencha alors vers lui, les cachant dans ses ailes. Loki sourit, continuant à caresser sa joue en le regardant s'avancer lentement et il se redressa lui même pour combler le reste de l'espace entre eux, impatient. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, effleurant délicatement un moment avant qu'un accès de passion ne les saisissent. Loki enroula un bras autour de ses reins, sa main sur cette joue si divinement douce glissant dans cette nuque qu'il trouvait si sensuelle. Il le rapprocha au plus près de lui alors que Harry s'accrochait à sa chemise. Leur baiser s'enflamma rapidement comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'adonnaient cette activité délicieuse, leurs langues se trouvant sans délais. Taquin, Loki se mit à effleurer tout les petits points sensibles qu'il avait bien vite trouvé chez son compagnon. Sa nuque, ses reins, ses hanches et bien sûr ses ailes nouvellement découvertes. D'enivrants gémissements lui furent offert en réponse et il quitta bientôt ses lèvres rosées pour explorer sa gorge offerte.

\- Loki, soupira Harry en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et en penchant la tête.

\- Amour ? répondit le dieu entre deux baisers.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour la première fois.

Aussitôt, ses lèvres furent reprises dans un baiser passionné, l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrant. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du dieu, se collant contre lui. Jamais il n'avait eu tel contact, telle chaleur, tel attention... Un sentiment de protection jusque là inconnu l'entourait dans les bras de Loki et un cocon de tendresse et d'amour l'étreignait. Il sentit sans mal à quel point sa déclaration avait touché son compagnon. Le dieu se leva bientôt vivement, soutenant ses cuisses et il enroula d'instinct ses jambes autour de lui. Une seconde plus tard, ils disparaissaient et réapparaissaient dans la chambre. Loki grimpa sur le matelas avec lui, le déposant délicatement en son centre, le surplombant et s'éloignant une seconde de ses lèvres.

\- Cette position t'est-elle inconfortable avec tes ailes ? questionna-t-il alors qu'elles dépassaient largement du lit.

\- Non, répondit-il en les repliant atour d'eux.

Le dieu s'attaqua presque voracement à son cou, collant contre lui.

\- Loki... Je n'ai jamais...

\- Oh bon sang à quel point es-tu parfait ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

\- Je suis loin de l'être.

\- Tu l'es pour moi, contra-t-il en venant coller son front au sien pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime passionnément et de toute mon âme Harry James Potter de Midgard, dit-il en lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Je prendrais soin de toi et je t'aimerais chaque jour un peu plus mon âme destinée. Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal et toujours je veillerais à ce que tu aies tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, répondit-il.

\- Par tout les cieux ne t'arrêtes jamais de me donner ainsi de telles raisons de t'aimer toujours plus, pria-t-il en l'embrassant profondément.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Jamais mon ange. Tu es coincé avec moi pour l'éternité.

\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai jamais entendu, répondit-il en recevant un autre baiser enflammé.

\- Bien que j'adore tes mots, j'ai envie d'entendre autre chose maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais..., commença-t-il avant de lâcher un petit cri mêlant surprise et plaisir alors qu'une main baladeuse effleurait son entrejambe bien éveillé.

\- Ça, s'amusa le dieu en dévorant son cou. Laisse moi donc te faire découvrir un autre de mes talents.

\- Loki, je...

\- Je sais, je suis le premier et c'est parfait. Laisse moi faire et profite. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de te laisser aller, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je vais prendre soin de toi, te faire découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés et te faire voyager à travers les étoiles les plus brillantes.

\- Tant que tu viens avec moi.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention mon amour, dit-il l'embrassant de nouveau.


	3. III- Face au Roi

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Face au Roi_

Harry avait été infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il avait pu rendre visite à Coulson. Loki l'avait accompagné comme Bruce. L'homme était au repos au SHIELD mais il allait bien mieux maintenant. Longuement, il avait remercié Griffin pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et il s'était dis très heureux d'avoir appris qu'il était lui aussi désormais sauf, le félicitant pour son lien. Ils avaient passé un moment avec lui avant de rentrer à la Tour non sans avoir croisé Fury réclamant son rapport à son meilleur agent sur la bataille de New York, souriant en voyant Loki avec lui. Un matin, lorsque le couple rejoignit la cuisine, lavé et habillé, ils trouvèrent Thor avec Bruce dans la pièce de vie. Ils l'ignorèrent superbement, Tony s'en moquant alors qu'il arrivait avec eux. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine ouverte :

\- Griffin ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de me refaire ces merveilleux pancakes que tu as fais hier ? demanda Tony qui avait découvert les talents de cuisiniers du jeune homme.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit celui-ci. Installez vous.

Tony et Loki prirent place au comptoir alors que l'agent usait de sa magie pour se mettre à préparer plusieurs choses en même temps.

\- Bruce ? appela-t-il. Avez vous faim ?

\- Absolument, répondit celui-ci en se levant du canapé pour les rejoindre.

\- C'est vraiment trop génial la magie, commenta Tony en regardant les ustensiles voler et se mettre à bouger tout seul. Je veux savoir comment ça fonctionne.

\- La magie n'est pas aussi rationnelle que vos machines, s'amusa Loki.

\- Ouais mais il y a forcément un minimum d'explication, répondit celui en scrutant le phénomène comme pour le décrypter. Jarvis ?

_\- Je détecte de très étranges flux et piques d'énergie inconnue monsieur. Impossible à analyser, _dit-il en faisant ricaner les deux magiciens. _Je ne puis en dire davantage._

\- Je vous expliquerai un peu plus quand nous en aurons l'occasion monsieur Stark, assura Griffin devant sa mine frustrée.

\- Pitié ! dramatisa l'homme. Quand cesseras tu de me donner du monsieur Stark ?! Tony ! C'est Tony ! Et oublie le vous s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. Tony, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Voilà qui est mieux Merlin l'Enchanteur, s'extasia-t-il.

\- Vous... Tu sais que Merlin a vraiment existé, sourit Griffin tout en cuisinant.

\- Sérieux ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai fréquenté la même école de magie que lui.

\- Merde alors, soupira Banner.

\- Tu ne risques rien à nous en parler ? demanda plus sérieusement Tony.

\- En théorie non puisque vous êtes accrédité par votre collaboration avec le SHIELD à connaître ce secret, répondit-il. Même si on me le reprochera de toute façon, ironisa-t-il. Ils le font toujours. Les gouvernements magiques peuvent être très enquiquinant. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ça en douze ans de travail au SHIELD. Je vous expliquerais que cela leur plaise ou non. Il faut que j'aille voir si le quartier magique de New York n'a pas reçu trop de dégâts avec l'invasion. Je suis presque surpris de ne pas encore avoir les Aurors à ma porte. Quoi qu'ils doivent avoir un peu de mal à me localiser, s'amusa-t-il. Si des gens étranges viennent ici, appelez moi, ce sera certainement eux. Le bon côté de cette tentative d'invasion est que je vais avoir un argument de plus face à la Confédération pour tenter de les convaincre d'aider dans ce genre de cas.

\- Tu crois qu'ils écouteront ? demanda Tony alors qu'ils avaient déjà parlé de ce qu'il tentait de faire avec son monde.

\- Il y a peu de chance, déplora-t-il. La politique de l'autruche est leur spécialité.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'aider ou de régler les problèmes, posa Bruce.

\- Certes mais mon monde est ainsi. Il a vu de nombreuses guerres, de grandes douleurs et nos relations antérieures avec les non magiques ont été désastreuses. Il y a eu toute sorte d'horreurs commise envers nous. Chasses aux sorcières, aux monstres et j'en passe.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de représailles ? demanda Tony.

\- Parce que la magie de ce monde n'aime pas se battre, sourit-il avec douceur. Elle n'aime pas la violence. Elle préfère la paix et l'entente, la collaboration, l'amitié. Et qu'ils en soient conscient ou non, tout les êtres magiques de ce monde ont cela au fond d'eux. Alors instinctivement, ils préfèrent négocier et se cacher, se protéger plutôt que d'attaquer même si aujourd'hui, cela les empêche d'avancer et les met en danger.

\- Pourtant tu nous as dit qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de guerres chez vous ? releva Bruce.

\- Paradoxale hein ? répondit-il. La peur et l'incompréhension peuvent provoquer des choses insensés. D'autant plus que les conflits au sein du monde magique opposent des groupes qui se connaissent. Mais ils ne connaissent que très peu le monde non magique, un peuple qui est d'autant plus effrayant qu'il numériquement très supérieur à nous alors dans ce cas, on fait tout pour se protéger et se cacher.

\- Pourtant avec la magie...

\- Avoir la magie ne fait pas automatiquement des gens des combattants, remarqua Griffin. Les êtres magiques puissants ne sont pas légion, loin de là et la plus part sont des gens tout à fait ordinaires. Ils font de la magie comme vous utilisez vos gadgets, l'électricité ou autre au quotidien. Pas pour se battre loin de là. Il y a en réalité peu de combattants dans notre monde, pas la moindre organisation militaire comme chez vous. Nous ne sommes pas une armée, nous sommes un peuple comme tout les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que vous mettez un pistolet dans les mains du premier venu qu'il pourra se battre. C'est pareil pour nous.

\- Logique, posa Bruce.

\- Malgré tout, une guerre entre nos communautés ne serait pas joué d'avance loin de là. Mais une chose est certaine, elle serait apocalyptique pour la Terre. Mon monde est au moins conscient de ça et redoute le conflit. Le secret nous a tous protégé jusqu'ici même s'il nous a considérablement isolé et éloigné. Il sera difficile de changer ça mais cela devient nécessaire à cette époque, surtout avec les menaces extérieures qui apparaissent.

\- Ils redoutent la guerre mais on pourrait faire ami ami aussi, lança légèrement Tony.

\- C'est ce que je crois, sourit Griffin avec douceur.

Il termina de préparer le petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Thor, jusque là resté à l'écart, s'avança alors, hésitant en regardant Loki :

\- Bonjour mon fr...

\- N'ose même pas utiliser ce mot, gronda Loki glacial.

Il y eut un silence lourd un instant avant que le dieu du tonnerre ne reprenne :

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, comme ton âme destinée, dit-il avec un coup d'œil pour Griffin. J'ai parlé à notre père et...

\- Je parie qu'il souhaite m'enfermer, railla Loki.

\- Non. Il voudrait te parler et rencontrer monsieur Potter.

\- Hors de question, claqua-t-il.

\- Mère voudrait vous voir tout deux, dit-il alors en le figeant. Elle est très inquiète pour toi. Elle aimerait s'assurer que tu vas bien.

Loki ne répondit pas, ne regardant toujours par l'Asgardien. Ce fut Griffin qui posa son regard sur lui non sans avoir passé un bras protecteur autour de son compagnon.

\- Si nous venons sur Asgard, Odin garantira-t-il la liberté totale de Loki et la mienne ? Notre retour en sécurité sur Midgard quand nous le souhaiterons ? demanda-t-il fermement.

\- Bien sûr, assura Thor sur le champs. Mon fr... Loki sera reçu comme Prince d'Asgard et vous comme son compagnon et hôte de marque.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, grogna Loki.

\- Père voudrait simplement éclaircir les choses et te parler, répondit le dieu. Mère n'est pas disposée à le laisser manquer à sa parole. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle s'inquiète pour nous, s'amusa-t-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, quand elle s'inquiète pour toi. Vous serez nos invités et rien d'autre.

\- Nous allons y réfléchir, assura Griffin.

\- Merci, lui dit Thor avec un sourire. Grâce au Tesseract, nous avons pu restaurer le Bifrost alors le voyage sera facile. Dîtes moi lorsque vous aurez pris une décision.

Harry acquiesça et se détourna de lui sans jamais lâcher Loki. Ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuner et le couple alla ensuite s'isoler dans sa suite. Griffin s'assit et s'adossa à la méridienne de cuir, y tirant Loki qu'il allongea entre ses jambes, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine pour l'étreindre et lui caresser les cheveux. D'un sort, il ouvrit le dos de sa chemise et fit apparaître ses ailes pour les enfermer tout deux entre elles. Il sentit son compagnon se blottir contre lui alors que sa magie se diffusait dans leur cocon de plume pour apaiser son cœur. Ils furent un instant dans le noir avant qu'une légère lumière dorée irradie des ailes de Griffin, emplissant leur écrin de particules d'ors lumineuses.

\- Tu es fantastique, murmura Loki en souriant de nouveau.

Ainsi, il se sentait protégé comme jamais, à sa place pour la première fois de sa longue existence. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, profitant, s'apaisant alors que Griffin caressait ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le mage ne brise le silence :

\- Veux-tu aller sur Asgard Loki ? demanda-t-il sans cesser ses cajoleries.

\- Pas vraiment. Asgard c'est du passé maintenant.

\- Tu hésites.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je pense que ça a peut-être à voir avec ta mère, sourit-il avec douceur. Tu aimerais la revoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... oui. Elle a été la seule à m'aimer vraiment comme j'étais, à me soutenir et à me protéger. Et je...

\- Tu l'aimes, termina-t-il. Quoi de plus normal ? Dans ce cas allons la voir. Tu pourras lui parler et la rassurer, lui dire ce que tu as à lui dire. Tu en as besoin et je pense qu'elle aimerait te voir.

\- Cela risque de ne pas être un séjour plaisant, soupira-t-il. Les Asgardiens me détestent.

\- Mais leur avis importe peu. Tu es Midgardien maintenant. Ce sera l'occasion de remettre les choses à plat pour toi et continuer à avancer. Je serais avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre et Odin ne m'effraie pas une seconde. Et puis, j'aimerais voir où tu as grandis. Si les Asgardiens manquent de clairvoyance...

\- Et d'intelligence, de discernement, de tolérance, d'élégance, de délicatesse, de sagesse, de raison, de finesse, de retenue, de subtilité, de lucidité, d'humilité, de compréhension, de...

\- Oui, j'ai compris, rit Harry. J'ai compris. Mais Asgard en elle même doit en valoir la peine.

\- C'est une très belle contrée, admit Loki. Je te ferais visiter si tu veux.

\- J'aimerais ça, comme j'aimerais rencontrer ta mère.

\- Elle t'aimera j'en suis certain, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous irons donc pour ta tranquillité d'esprit et pour que tu puisses tourner la page. Et s'il y a un problème nous partirons. Quoi qu'il se passe, personne à Asgard n'est en mesure de nous retenir de force surtout depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas envie que tu sois déjà de nouveau dans telle situation.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. J'y suis habitué, ça ne me gêne pas. Et c'est important pour que tu puisses mieux dormir la nuit. Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te réveille à chaque fois.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas à le faire ce n'est pas un tord. J'ai connu ça moi aussi. Pendant des années et des années, confia-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Comment faire cesser cela ?

\- Il faut être en paix avec sois même, accepter, dire ce que tu as à dire, vider ton sac et régler tes comptes. Il ne faut pas tout garder pour toi, mieux vaut laisser sortir. Pour moi, ça fonctionné. Et pour les cauchemars à cause des tortures, des batailles, dit-il doucement, il faut guérir, surmonter, laisser couler et s'apaiser, se recentrer et ça prend un peu de temps. On va aller à Asgard et lorsqu'on rentrera, on ira dans le monde magique de la Terre et je te montrerais certaines choses qui devraient te plaire, sourit-il.

\- L'endroit où tu as grandi ? J'aimerais le voir. Poudlard c'est ça ?

\- Je n'y ai pas tout à fait grandi mais c'est la seule véritable maison que j'ai jamais eu. Je te montrerais. On le dit à Thor ?

\- Laissons le mariner un peu, ricana Loki. Il sera bien moins dans ses petits souliers quand nous serons sur son terrain.

\- Je m'en doute. Il est très arrogant.

\- C'est un abruti sans cervelle, gronda-t-il en le faisant rire.

\- Ok. Pour l'instant, détend toi et calme toi. Tout se passera bien et puis nous nous en doutions.

\- Cela ne rend pas cette convocation plus agréable.

\- N'était-ce pas une invitation ?

\- C'est le mot qui sort de la bouche d'Odin mais ce n'est pas celui qui sort de ses pensées.

\- Je vois. Dors un peu maintenant.

Loki se laissa alors aller contre lui, profitant de ses caresses et de sa magie apaisante. Il s'endormit finalement et Harry resta longuement à le câliner et à veiller sur son sommeil, sentant que cette visite l'angoissait. Mais c'était nécessaire, comme il serait nécessaire de se confronter à Thor également. Il sentait sans mal la colère et la déception infinie de son âme sœur vis à vis de lui. Il comprenait largement. Lorsqu'il fut presque l'heure du déjeuner, il alla installer Loki toujours endormi dans leur lit, le changeant pour qu'il soit à l'aise puis il gagna la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Thor attendait toujours au salon, observant son marteau. Harry l'ignora bien qu'il sentit son regard sur lui, percevant son hésitation. Il se leva finalement pour avancer vers la cuisine, s'asseyant autour du grand îlot qu'il y avait là.

\- Où est Loki ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Pas ici, répondit-il platement en le refroidissant.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, dit-il alors.

Harry lui envoya un regard insondable, ne disant rien et un silence inconfortable s'installa un instant. Thor avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire mais il finit par de nouveau ouvrir la bouche :

\- Viendrez vous à Asgard ?

\- Loki vous donnera sa réponse quand il le jugera opportun.

\- Pourriez vous le persuader ? Notre père souhaite vraiment éclaircir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Éclaircir ce qu'il s'est passé ? ricana Griffin. J'aurais plutôt cru d'un père qu'il voudrait d'abord revoir son fils qu'il croyait mort.

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident, répondit Thor semblant ne pas comprendre la nuance.

Griffin soupira, se disant que s'entendre avec les Asgardiens serait difficile.

\- Sachez que jamais je ne persuaderais Loki de faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'influencer d'aucune façon, prévint-il. Il fera ce qu'il voudra comme il le voudra. Et toujours, toujours, insista-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux, toujours je serais de son côté quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Même s'il faisait quelque chose de mauvais ? demanda Thor.

\- Tch, ricana Griffin en secouant la tête et se disant qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas Loki. Toujours, répéta-t-il simplement.

\- Je sais que le lien d'âme destinée pousse à un amour total et inconsidéré complètement insensé mais faîtes attention mage de Midgard. Mon frère n'est pas un héros ni un homme d'honneur.

Griffin lui tourna le dos, serrant les poings et respirant pour se calmer et conserver son calme. Si tout les Asgardiens réagissaient ainsi avec son âme sœur si désespérément attendue et sauvée, il y allait avoir quelques mésententes lorsqu'ils iraient là bas. Certaines choses devaient êtres dites mais pas ici et maintenant. Il inspira donc profondément et se calma. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu ainsi sa maîtrise mais il y avait eu tellement d'épreuves et de souffrances pour qu'il puisse être avec sa moitié, il avait tant prié, tant espéré et il était là, si parfait. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de parvenir à ne plus s'enflammer lorsqu'on lui portait atteinte. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à cela à ses yeux. Il défendrait son bien aimé contre l'univers entier s'il le fallait.

\- Nous avons deux manières extrêmement différentes de voir l'univers fils d'Odin. Vos conseils n'ont donc aucun sens à mes oreilles.

Au vue de sa mine confuse, Thor ne comprit pas et il sursauta lorsque Loki apparut soudain auprès de son âme sœur, passant un bras dans son dos et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Cet abruti ne comprendra jamais tes mots les plus simples, se moqua-t-il. Inutile de te fatiguer.

Il se redressa ensuite, lançant un regard noir au blond.

\- Nous acceptons de venir à Asgard un moment mais je vous préviens dors et déjà fils d'Odin, gronda-t-il à son encontre, si un seul Asgardien importune mon âme destinée, je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Rien ne lui sera fait. Il est ton compagnon. Il est notre invité.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Quand partons nous ? demanda Thor en se levant avec enthousiasme.

\- Et bien Harry et moi allons tout d'abord manger ensemble, répondit-il sarcastiquement, puis nous préparerons nos affaires et nous partirons quand il nous plaira.

\- Très bien ! s'extasia-t-il sans comprendre que Loki se moquait de lui. Formidable.

\- Tu n'es pas invité à partager notre repas, claqua ensuite Loki.

\- Oh, oui, dit-il alors. Nous dînerons tous ensemble ce soir à Asgard, sourit-il. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il en s'en allant.

\- Il est vraiment aussi naïf et aveugle que ça, soupira Griffin.

\- Pire encore, grimaça Loki.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble dans un silence serein puis Harry sortit son portable.

\- J'appelle Fury pour le prévenir de notre petite escapade au cas où, expliqua-t-il.

Il s'exécuta, le directeur du SHIELD prenant soigneusement en note et le priant d'être prudent, lui demandant aussi de voir si le Tesseract était en sécurité s'il en avait l'occasion. Cela fait, il envoya un message à Tony pour le prévenir de leur départ. Ce fut sans se presser qu'ils rassemblèrent quelques affaires vites miniaturisés et rangée par magie. Sans même y réfléchir, ils s'habillèrent tels des Midgardiens, Loki en faisant aussi le choix inconscient pour marquer le changement dans sa vie. Le dieu passa un costume entièrement noir de grande qualité, offert par Tony. Griffin quand à lui passa un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire. Ils profitèrent ensuite d'un autre moment ensemble dans un canapé de la pièce de vie. Harry finit d'ailleurs pas s'endormir sous les caresses de son amant pensif en le regardant. Loki grimaça lorsque Thor débarqua, atterrissant sur un balcon, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire raisonner sa voix tonitruante qu'il le rendait muet d'un sort, couvrant d'un autre le bruit que sa simple démarche brutale provoquait. Le blond vint s'agiter autour de lui pour qu'il retire cela mais il ne put s'approcher trop près, une barrière l'en empêchant. Loki ricana un peu, faisant signe d'arrêt d'une main.

\- Griffin dors, dit-il la voix basse. Nous ne bougerons pas tant qu'il en serra ainsi et je ne le réveillerais pas. Alors tu patientes.

Il l'ignora ensuite, le dieu du tonnerre s'agitant en tout sens en montrant sa bouche. Il préféra se concentrer sur les caresses qu'il donnait à sa moitié. Thor finit par laisser tomber, s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil pour bouder puérilement et attendre. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, le blond faisant de grands signes de bras comme pour acclamer ce dénouement salutaire pour sa faible patience. Il s'agita de nouveau pour récupérer la parole mais Loki ne le vit même pas. Harry sourit en trouvant son compagnon juste là, riant ensuite devant le dieu gesticulant un peu plus loin.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il était trop bruyant, soupira Loki. Comme toujours.

\- Je vois, rit-il. Nous devons y aller n'est-ce pas ?

\- Seulement si tu es prêt.

\- L'es-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je le suis aussi, dit-il en se redressant.

Ils se levèrent donc, Loki libérant le blond de sa magie d'un geste.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Pouvons nous y aller maintenant que vous vous êtes bien reposé ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

\- Continue à nous parler sur ce ton et je te prive définitivement de parole, gronda Loki.

Griffin prit sa main avec calme pour l'apaiser avant de donner un signe de tête positif à Thor.

\- Allons-y, poussa alors le blond avec empressement.

Ils rejoignirent alors le balcon, Loki offrant son bras à son âme sœur. Tout deux se recomposèrent un visage illisible et parfaitement maîtrisé, Harry se préparant pour ne pas se laisser importer par ce qu'il verrait là bas. Assurément, Asgard serait impressionnante et magnifique mais il devait se montrer assuré et illisible face aux Asgardiens pour cette visite. L'émerveillement se montrerait en privé plus tard. Il sortit donc son plus beau visage impénétrable, posant une main douce sur le bras de son compagnon très tendu bien que cela soit presque invisible. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Thor se tourna vers eux, tout sourire en saisissant son marteau.

\- On rentre à la maison, dit-il à un Loki glacial. Heimdall !

Le pont arc-en-ciel tomba alors du ciel pour les emporter et Griffin apprécia à sa juste grandeur ce voyage à travers les étoiles. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement compte tenu de la distance qu'ils venaient de parcourir. L'endroit était très impressionnant à ses yeux mais il n'en montra rien, tenant toujours le bras de Loki qui se porta un peu en avant de lui, protecteur. Il repéra immédiatement celui qui devait être Heimdall dans cette incroyable salle. Plusieurs guerriers étaient également là, les amis de Thor si Loki avait vu juste en supposant ce qu'il se passerait et il n'en doutait pas. Et ce qui était vraisemblablement une garde d'honneur n'était pas loin. Si cet accueil toute en arme aurait pu être inquiétant, il n'en fit pas grand cas étant donné la nature très guerrière de ce monde. Thor se tourna vers eux l'air très enthousiaste, regardant sa réaction et il fut quelque peu déçu devant son air détaché et pas du tout intimidé.

\- Bienvenu à Asgard ! dit-il tout de même en ouvrant les bras. Voici Heimdall, gardien du Bifrost, présenta-t-il, et gardien des portes de ce Royaume.

\- Prince Loki, salua le dieu avec un signe de tête.

Celui-ci lui donna à peine un regard, l'air ennuyé mais il ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et tourna les yeux vers le Midgardien pour lui donner un même signe de tête. Harry lui rendit avec élégance, captant sans mal sa curiosité à son égard. Les guerriers s'avancèrent vers eux, lançant des regards noirs et méfiants à son âme sœur qui fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu et lui même se fit royalement ignorer jusqu'à ce que Thor fasse les présentations. Il rencontra Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun qui le regardèrent à peine, l'air à la fois suspicieux, désolés et supérieurs. Thor ne sembla pas saisir quoi que ce soit de cela, les entraînant en expliquant que la garde les accompagnait. Ils quittèrent alors la salle d'arrivée pour s'engager sur le pont arc-en-ciel dont-il pouvait aisément sentir la magie. Et là devant, s'étendait Asgard, aussi magnifique qu'il l'avait imaginé alors que le soleil déclinait sur elle. C'était splendide et il espérait pouvoir visiter un peu. Il n'en montra pourtant rien, tentant de transmettre un peu de calme à son compagnon hyper tendu, ne lâchant pas son bras. Ils avancèrent vers la cité, soigneusement escorté dans une tentative nette d'impressionner. Totalement inutile à ses yeux. Thor avait l'air très heureux, les gardes focalisés sur Loki avec méfiance. Cela s'annonçait très agréable.

On les regarda passer à leur entrée dans la monumentale et riche citée. Harry ne manqua pas de capter les regards et les commérages sur son compagnon, agacé alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de positif là dedans, au contraire. Quand à lui, il ne recevait pas plus de considération, pauvre petit Midgardien qu'il était en plus d'être le compagnon de Loki. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'immense salle du trône, une allée de garde en armure étincelante dessinant un chemin jusqu'à Odin siégeant là. Il y avait du monde alentour et il supposa qu'il devait s'agir de la cour. Thor les mena sur le tapis rouge, les gardes restant en arrière. Ce fut en restant très proche, marchant fièrement que le couple avança, indifférent aux regards et aux murmures. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied des marches et le regard d'Odin tomba sur Loki, lourd et grave.

\- Voici le Roi Odin, scanda Thor surtout à l'attention du mage, grand Monarque d'Asgard, Père de toutes choses, protecteur des Neuf Royaumes.

Harry ne se montra pas du tout impressionné, impassible à la confusion de Thor qui continua pourtant.

\- Père, je vous présente Harry Potter de Midgard, âme destinée de Loki.

Odin ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, fixé sur Loki qui soutenait son regard, glacial. Ce fut une femme absolument splendide qui rompit l'instant inconfortable en venant vers eux. Le regard de Loki se posa sur elle et il se fit instantanément plus doux, Harry comprenant immédiatement qui elle était.

\- Loki, sourit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bonsoir mère, rendit-il alors qu'elle lui ouvrait les bras.

Elle vint l'étreindre avec force et il passa un bras autour d'elle sans pour autant lâcher son compagnon.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, en vie, dit-elle assurément très émue. Je t'aime mon fils.

Elle mit un petit moment à reculer mais elle le fit, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle sourit encore plus, ses larmes coulant de bonheur. Griffin attendit sagement, percevant toute l'émotion que Loki dissimulait sous sa façade froide à cet instant. Sa mère sembla pourtant le lire dans ses yeux et elle vint embrasser sa joue.

\- Mère, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, dit-il ensuite.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en essuyant ses larmes. Veuillez m'excuser, je manque à mes devoirs.

\- Ce n'est rien madame, répondit-il doucement. Je comprend parfaitement.

\- Harry, je te présente ma mère, Frigga, Reine d'Asgard, dit Loki. Mère, voici Harry James Potter, mon âme destinée.

\- C'est un immense plaisir madame, salua Griffin avec un léger sourire et un beau signe de tête.

\- Pour moi aussi mon cher, répondit-elle en lui souriant avec chaleur. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir ce dénouement. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. C'est un très grand honneur que de vous recevoir ici. Soyez le bienvenu à Asgard.

\- Je vous remercie vous ainsi que votre époux pour cette invitation exceptionnelle, répondit-il avec politesse et noblesse.

\- Nous avons fait préparer un festin pour fêter cela, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de se tourner vers Odin.

\- Pouvons nous y aller très cher ? demanda-t-elle. Tout ce protocole ne sied guerre à cette situation, dit-elle plus gravement.

\- Si c'est là ce que désire ma reine, répondit-il finalement. Allons dîner, dit-il en se levant et en tapant un coup de son sceptre au sol.

\- Venez, sourit alors Frigga au couple.

Elle les entraîna tout deux, Griffin heureux de voir la dame si chaleureuse et touchée de retrouver Loki. Elle irradiait l'amour, la bienveillance et la sagesse et il comprenait davantage encore pourquoi elle comptait tant pour son âme sœur. Bientôt, ils étaient assis autour d'une immense table pleine de nourriture. Odin siégeait au bout évidement, Thor à sa droite, Frigga à sa gauche. La reine avait fait asseoir Loki près d'elle et Harry s'était donc retrouvé à côté de lui. Les amis de Thor étaient là en garde autour de la table où ce qui était certainement une vingtaine de hauts placés étaient également installés. Le repas commença rapidement et Frigga se tourna vers son fils, tendant une main pour prendre la sienne, lui souriant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver, confia-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi mère, répondit-il.

\- Monsieur Potter, appela-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je vous en prie madame, appelez moi simplement Harry ou Griffin, dit-il.

\- Harry, sourit-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez aidé mon fils.

\- Il a fait bien plus que cela, répondit Loki. Il m'a sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne.

\- Il n'y a pas de mot pour vous exprimer à quel point je suis reconnaissante envers vous pour cela, dit-elle avec une sincérité profonde.

\- Ce n'était rien madame, c'était normal et je renouvellerais mille fois, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Bien que j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à le faire, dit-il plus légèrement en la faisant sourire.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Loki vous cherchait depuis si longtemps. C'est une telle joie que cela soit enfin. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous si vous le voulez bien.

\- Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il. Que souhaitez vous savoir ?

\- Quel âge avez vous ? demanda-t-elle tout d'abord.

\- Trente deux années Midgardiennes, répondit-il sans qu'elle ne relève sa jeunesse comparé à Loki.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres dont-il entendit les remarques murmurées, tous écoutant l'air de rien, mais il n'y fit pas attention, cela ne l'important guère.

\- Vous êtes magicien n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle avec grand intérêt.

\- En effet, sourit-il doucement en s'attirant plus de remarques.

\- Que faîte vous donc dans la vie ?

\- Disons que je fais de mon mieux pour aider les miens, dit-il en la laissant perplexe.

\- Griffin travaille en réalité avec les amis de Thor sur Midgard, reprit Loki. Il est un guerrier et un mage qui a passé sa vie à défendre tout ceux qui en avaient besoin.

\- Quel noble choix de vie, sourit-elle. Vos parents doivent être très fiers de vous.

\- J'espère qu'ils le sont, sourit-il alors que Loki prenait sa main pour la serrer avec soutient. Malheureusement, je n'avais qu'une année de vie lorsqu'ils sont tout deux morts au cour d'une guerre, expliqua-t-il devant son air interrogatif, et je suis le dernier de ma lignée.

\- Je suis navré mon enfant, dit-elle l'air désolé d'avoir demandé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. J'ai fait la paix avec cela depuis longtemps. Mes parents étaient des gens biens qui défendaient la paix. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour sauver la mienne et je m'efforce de suivre leur exemple.

Ils discutèrent longtemps tout au long du repas, Frigga les monopolisant. Et si elle voulait assurément retrouver son fils et connaître son compagnon, elle semblait aussi faire en sorte que personne ne les embête avec d'autres choses, Odin inclus. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas relâché son attention sur Loki. Les autres en revanche se désintéressèrent bien vite d'eux, Harry n'ayant pas manqué leurs remarques moqueuses lorsque son amour avait dit qu'il était guerrier. Le repas fut comme il l'avait imaginé pour Asgard : démesuré, bruyant et plein d'alcool. Thor illustra d'ailleurs tout cela à merveille. En fin de soirée, Frigga les accompagna elle même jusqu'aux appartements de Loki, expliquant qu'elle avait tout gardé tel qu'il les avait laissé. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, réitérant ses félicitations et signifiant de nouveau sa joie. Elle les prévint tout de même que les discussions sérieuses arriveraient assurément le lendemain avant de les laisser. Ce fut avec joie que Harry découvrit l'univers dans lequel son âme sœur avait grandi et ils passèrent un long moment sur l'immense balcon, Loki lui pointant certains lieux de la ville en lui expliquant ce dont-il s'agissait.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y eut que Frigga à la table du petit déjeuner avec eux et elle proposa une visite à son beau fils qui accepta avec joie. Sous le sourire de Loki, Frigga pris le bras de Griffin et le sien, se retrouvant entre eux l'air très heureuse. Elle les entraîna et toute la matinée durant, ils visitèrent, le Midgardien découvrant avec ravissement ce lieu grandiose. La dame ne se gênait pas pour raconter quelques anecdotes embarrassantes de l'enfance de Loki qui ne s'en vexait pourtant pas. Harry ne put pourtant s'empêcher de noter qu'elle n'évoquait jamais Thor ou Odin, racontant plutôt des moments qu'elles avaient passé seule avec son fils. Et cela fit du bien à Loki alors qu'il le sentait bien mieux dans le lien au retour de ces doux souvenirs. De toute évidence, Frigga cherchait à apaiser et réconforter son fils, y parvenant parfaitement à la plus grande joie de Griffin soulagé qu'il y ait au moins cela de bon ici pour son âme sœur.

L'ambiance fut bien moins légère lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au déjeuner. La cour était une nouvelle fois à table avec eux, les airs graves. Le début du repas se fit en silence, puis Odin prit la parole, se tournant vers Loki :

\- Je veux entendre ce que tu as à dire au sujet de cette attaque sur Midgard, dit-il fermement.

\- J'imagine que Thor a déjà répondu à toutes vos questions et vous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait vu mais nous savons tous ici que ce que nous voyons n'est pas la vérité avec toi, posa-t-il.

Le couple d'âme sœur se tendit terriblement, Loki riant jaune.

\- En effet, ricana-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voyez qui est faux c'est l'interprétation que vous en faîte, dit-il avec agacement. Que pourrais-je dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé qui puisse vous intéresser ? demanda sarcastiquement.

\- Surveille ton ton, réprimanda Odin. Il me faut encore décider de ta punition pour ta trahison et pour cette attaque sur Midgard.

\- Bien sûr, sourit sombrement Loki. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela.

\- Thor vous a déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé sur Midgard, intervint Frigga. Loki était...

\- Possédé ? releva Odin. Cela nous paraît à tous bien trop facile, dit-il en regardant un instant Thor qui avait l'air d'accord. Je ne suis pas aveugle Loki, ni naïf. Soit heureux que je ne t'ai pas fait jeter au cachot dés ton arrivé ici.

Intérieurement furieux, Griffin serra le verre qu'il tenait, le cristal craquant un peu, attirant l'attention de Frigga qui se tourna vers lui. Si sa façade était impénétrable et neutre, la Reine sembla percevoir sa rage durement contenue, surprise.

\- Soit heureux que je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer, continua le roi. Ce que tu diras pourrais influencer mon jugement.

\- En mal à coup sûr, remarqua Loki en colère. Je pourrais vous servir la plus pure des vérités que vous ne la croiriez pas si elle devait me disculper ou simplement parce qu'elle sortirait de ma bouche. Quelle ironie que ceux qui se disent ma famille ne me croient jamais quand les Midgardien l'ont fait sans sourciller.

\- Les Midgardiens ne te connaissent pas mon frère même si je les ai mis en garde, répondit Thor. Ils ont de bonnes intentions mais ils sont naïfs.

Le verre de Griffin craqua un peu plus sans que personne d'autre que Frigga ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Moi, et Thor depuis un moment maintenant, nous protégeons Midgard, renchérit Odin. Les mortels sont faibles et ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que tu es véritablement. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu t'en prennes à eux ainsi en te faisant passer pour une victime. Maintenant cesse de nous prendre pour des idiots et explique toi sur ce que tu as fais. As-tu attaqué Midgard pour te venger de ton échec à Asgard ? Pour être roi ? Pour avoir plus de pouvoir ? Pour satisfaire ton égocentrisme démesuré ?!

Le verre de Harry éclata violemment dans sa main, le bruit raisonnant comme un gong dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le silence tomba. On le fixa alors que son poing ayant cassé son verre tremblait sous la fureur malgré sa façade toujours fermée.

\- Vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne l'avais imaginé, gronda-t-il parfaitement entendu de tous.

\- Comment oses-tu mortel ! tonna immédiatement Thor recevant l'approbation générale.

Si Loki ne fit rien en apparence, Harry sentait nettement qu'il était prêt à réagir pour le protéger, sa magie frémissante.

\- Comment moi j'ose ? demanda froidement Griffin. Comment vous tous ici osez ? Je savais les Asgardiens quelque peu simplets depuis longtemps et j'avais eu ma confirmation en racontant le grand arrogant que voilà, dit-il en pointant Thor, mais alors là mon opinion s'aggrave encore, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

\- Nous te faisons l'honneur de t'accueillir ici, là où aucun mortel n'a jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'espoir de venir et tu oses insulter notre peuple et notre roi ! cria-t-il en abattant violemment le point sur la table.

Le meuble tout entier trembla mais Griffin resta totalement indifférent, relevant un regard tranchant sur lui :

\- Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs aux mortels comme vous dîtes, sourit-il froidement. Auriez vous oublié que vous êtes mortel aussi ? Vous avez juste droit à une vie plus longue. Ce n'est pas un honneur d'être ici, vous donnez cela comme un honneur tout en vous en servant pour impressionner et écraser vos rares hôtes sous votre supposé pouvoir. Et dire que vous vous prétendez peuple sage, rit-il. Je suis venu ici pour accompagner Loki à ce qui était supposé être une invitation pour une visite familiale et éventuellement pour expliquer certaines choses. Mais ce n'est que pour piéger Loki que vous nous avez fait venir. Je ne suis pas aussi bête et naïf que vous fils d'Odin. Et voilà qu'en plus de cette mascarade, je devrais supporter ces insultes ? Envers moi, je n'en strictement rien à faire mais envers Loki ? Cela je ne le supporte pas, pas après tout ce que vous lui avez déjà fait dans votre imbécillité. Vous dîtes protéger Midgard ? Midgard n'a pas besoin de votre protection. Qu'Asgard s'occupe de ses affaires et nous laisse en paix.

\- Midgard serait déjà détruite depuis longtemps sans nous, grogna Thor tremblant de colère.

\- Cela, c'est ce que tu te plaîs à croire monsieur le dieu du tonnerre. Midgard n'a jamais été qu'un champs de guerre pour vos querelles avec vos voisins et un vivier pour vous trouver des adorateurs et flatter votre ego surdimensionné. Jamais vous ne lui avait prêté le moindre soin. Si vous l'aviez fait vous sauriez que nous sommes très différents de l'image que vous avez de nous. Après tout, avant ceci, vous n'aviez aucune idée que des gens comme moi, des mages existaient sur Terre. Vous ne savez rien de Midgard et de sa grandeur et elle peut facilement se débrouiller sans vous.

\- Si tu était Asgardien, je te ferais payer cet affront en duel, claqua le prince.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire ? répondit Griffin en se levant lentement. Le duel est aussi une pratique de mon peuple pour régler des différents.

\- Tu es un mortel, railla Thor, je ne m'abaisserais pas à t'affronter.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi ? susurra-t-il.

\- Peur ?! De toi ? demanda-t-il en le pointant alors que tous riaient de cette supposition. Ce serait déshonneur que de provoquer en duel un être sans défense comme toi.

\- Dans ce cas, je te provoque en duel, dit-il lentement en posant ses mains sur la table pour se pencher vers lui. Toi et tous ici vous condamnez Loki sans rien savoir de lui ni de qui il est vraiment. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous le fassiez loin de là. Nous allons bientôt partir. Je n'accepterais pas de le laisser ici ni de le laissez revenir tant que vous serez aussi stupides et aveugles. Mais avant, je vais tenter et je dis bien tenter puisque cela semble compliqué pour ton esprit étriqué, de t'apprendre quelque chose. Alors, puissant Thor, dit-il moqueusement. Relèveras tu mon défi ?

\- Avec joie, dit-il l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête.

\- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, sourit-il. J'imagine que les Asgardiens doivent avoir des aires de combat un peu partout.

\- Il y en a une immense à deux pas d'ici, informa légèrement Loki sous le regard paniqué de Frigga.

Il se leva pour venir se poster près de son âme sœur, l'entourant d'un bras.

\- As-tu ensorcelé ce mortel Loki ? demanda Thor soudain suspicieux devant leur proximité.

\- C'est assez, gronda Griffin. Allons-y, poussa-t-il.

Recevant les regards noirs de tous, il s'écarta de la table, Loki le suivant pour se mettre en chemin. Les remarques allèrent bon train alors que l'on prédisait sa mort. Toute la cour suivit jusqu'à l'immense terrasse ronde surplombant la cité et la nouvelle se rependit très vite, amenant toujours plus de curieux. Sans surprise, le compagnon de Loki fut la cible d'innombrables auras hostiles alors que l'on savait déjà comment il les avait insulté. Tous se postèrent en périphérie, laissant un espace de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre libre. Thor dans toute sa splendeur, cape incluse, se pavanait déjà avec un immense sourire arrogant. Odin s'était installé pour admirer, un trône de pierre se trouvant là. Loki et Griffin se retrouvèrent seuls, tous s'écartant d'eux comme des pestiférés sans que cela ne les dérange. Ils restèrent fiers et parfaitement maîtrisés. Harry retira tranquillement sa veste, Loki la récupérant. Il déboutonna ensuite ses manchettes pour replier ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Cela fait, il échangea un regard confiant avec son âme sœur.

\- Gryffondor tu disais, s'amusa le dieu.

\- Et bien on ne change pas ce que l'on est au fond même si cela faisait longtemps que mon envie de mettre une raclée à quelqu'un n'avait pas dépassé mon calme, rit-il. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en venant déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Beaucoup semblèrent ne pas apprécier ce geste mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se retourna finalement pour s'avancer vers l'aire de combat et il fallait reconnaître qu'il débordait d'assurance, de confiance et de majesté. Loki sourit avec douceur en voyant la splendeur de son amour magnifique dans le soleil à cet instant.

\- L'ami Fury m'a dis que tu étais certainement le plus grand guerrier de Midgard, scanda moqueusement Thor. Mais on est bien loin de Midgard ici, dit-il en faisant rire tout le monde.

Griffin attendit patiemment sans relever, l'observant lever une main et appeler son marteau qui atterrit rapidement dans sa paume en une pathétique tentative d'intimidation.

\- Jamais un Midgardien n'a vaincu un Asgardien, termina-t-il.

\- Je crois savoir que vous avez vous même pris deux sacrées raclées avec Iron Man et Hulk, remarqua-t-il légèrement en faisant rire Loki. Ils sont Midgardiens.

\- Stark ne m'a pas vaincu !

\- Il l'aurait fait si le Captain ne l'avait pas arrêté, s'amusa Griffin. Et je suis sûr que le Captain pourrait vous en mettre une aussi. Je connais beaucoup d'autres gens sur Midgard qui vous vaincraient. Simplement, ils sont bien moins arrogants que vous et ne se plaisent pas à faire constant étalage de leur force.

\- Arrogant ? releva-t-il. Et toi qu'es tu ? Tu viens ici, tu oses nous insulter, insulter notre roi, me provoquer en duel et tu te crois être le plus fort ?!

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Alors tu es encore plus arrogant que moi, rit-il.

\- Non, seulement conscient de ce que je suis, rectifia-t-il. Mais c'est une notion qui t'est étrangère fils d'Odin. Pouvons nous y aller ou comptes tu me parler jusqu'à m'ennuyer à mort ? soupira-t-il.

\- L'ami Fury dit aussi que tu es le plus grand mage de Midgard, reprit Thor tremblant de colère. Sache que sur Asgard, utiliser la magie dans un duel ou même en combat est un déshonneur, de la lâcheté, dit-il alors que Griffin jetait un regard ironique à son marteau magique justement. Mais comme tu es Midgardien, disons que nous passerons là dessus, sourit-il avec moquerie.

\- Dame Frigga ? interpella Griffin en se tournant vers elle. Asgard reconnaît-elle les serments magiques ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle l'air affreusement inquiète pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas, voulez vous en valider un pour moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Je jure sur ma magie que je n'utiliserais pas ma magie face à Thor fils d'Odin d'Asgard du début à la fin du duel dans lequel nous nous engageons aujourd'hui, dit-il alors que la lumière du serment se manifestait pour ensuite s'éteindre dans le silence. Validez vous madame ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle de manière a être entendu de tous.

\- Tu viens de te priver de ta seule chance de tenir quelques secondes mortel, ricana Thor.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour donner une leçon à quelqu'un comme toi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Où sont tes épées ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles non plus, dit-il simplement.

\- Je ne combattrais pas un homme désarmé, rétorqua-t-il.

Griffin soupira dramatiquement, faisant apparaître ses épées d'une pensée. Tous purent alors voir sa large ceinture de cuir supportant ses deux armes magnifiques, une à chaque côté dans leurs fourreaux précieux.

\- Cela te convient-il ? demanda-t-il. Je commence à me demander si tu ne cherches pas à gagner du temps pour échapper à ce combat.

\- Insolent ! rugit Thor en bondissant.

Il s'élança dans un saut mémorable, brandissant son marteau dans un cri de guerre. Il voulut l'abattre sur Griffin devant lequel son mouvement allait l'amener en un coup d'une violence terrible. Seulement, il n'y parvint jamais. Le Midgardien resta totalement impassible, ne faisant pas mine d'esquiver. Il leva simplement une main pour bloquer net le bras armé de Thor dont il enferma le poignet entre ses doigts. Le marteau se figea à quelques centimètres de lui, le dieu du tonnerre bloqué facilement. Un silence lourd tomba autour d'eux, tous ahuris par cela. Thor le regarda lui et sa main le tenant avec une confusion totale :

\- Impossible, bredouilla-t-il. Un Midgardien ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Vous ne savez rien de Midgard et de mon peuple, gronda Harry en lui envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Thor vola sur bien des mètres avant de s'écraser au sol dans un silence stupéfait. Loki ricana, pas du tout surpris loin de là.

\- Les Asgardiens ne savent rien des Midgardiens, remarqua fortement Griffin en s'avançant tranquillement vers lui. Vous me faîte venir ici avec mon compagnon, vous me forcez à écouter vos constantes remarques dégradantes sur moi, mon monde et mon peuple, sur ma moitié, votre roi ne m'a même pas accordé un regard ou une salutation ne serait-ce que pour une image de politesse et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous respecte ? Vous êtes stupides, dit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Vous croyez connaître les Midgardiens ? Laissez moi rire vous n'avez vu que l'apparence d'une petite partie de mon peuple durant ces millénaires. Vous ne le connaissez pas et vous êtes très loin d'en avoir vu l'essence. Heimdall lui même ne peut pas me voir à moins que je sois physiquement devant lui et il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne voit pas et qu'il ne verra jamais de Midgard. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer qu'il y a des Midgardiens que vous devriez redouter fils d'Odin. Nos compagnons Avengers auraient pu vous enseigner cela en douceur si seulement vous n'étiez pas si stupide et arrogant. Je vais utiliser une manière plus radicale, dit-il alors qu'il se relevait. Le Directeur Fury vous a dit que j'étais le plus grand guerrier de Midgard. Il se trompe. Je ne suis qu'un parmi de nombreux autres. Maintenant trêve de bavardage.

Sans attendre, il bougea, lançant un coup de paume dans la poitrine du dieu qui recula de plusieurs pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas, engageant un affrontement. Thor se réveilla, tentant de se défendre dans le déluge de coups qu'il arrivait à peine à suivre dans leur rapidité. Mais il ne parvint pas à grand chose à la consternation générale, Harry trop rapide, fluide, technique et vif pour lui et ses habitudes de brute. Une minute et le blond volait de nouveau pour s'écraser plus loin, l'air sonné, la lèvre fendue. Griffin, intouché, se planta à quelques pas de lui, le regardant lourdement alors qu'il se relevait en titubant.

\- Trouvez vous toujours que je sois trop faible pour vous affronter fils d'Odin ? demanda-t-il moqueusement. La force dont vous êtes si fier ne vaut rien. La force, ce n'est pas ça. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une brute qui n'a que trop l'habitude de se battre contre bien plus faible que lui. Cela vous a donné une illusion de puissance et de force mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

Hurlant de rage, Thor brandit son marteau qui se nimba d'éclair, l'abattant vers lui de toute ses forces. Seulement, une main de Griffin s'appuya sur le plat de l'arme, la stoppant net et éteignant les éclairs. La scène se figea de nouveau une seconde.

\- Impossible..., bégaya le blond.

\- Vous vous répétez fils d'Odin, rétorqua Harry en lui envoyant un coup de pied retourné.

Thor vola de nouveau, lâchant son marteau pour atterrir aux pieds d'Odin qui le regardait enfin vraiment. Griffin rejoignit l'arme légendaire, s'arrêtant près d'elle.

\- Mjöllnir, dit-il. Une arme absolument extraordinaire. Seuls les rois d'Asgard ou dignes de l'être peuvent la brandir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en une question rhétorique. Jusqu'ici, vous seul et vous Odin avez pu vous en saisir. Celui qui y parvient reçoit son pouvoir et peut revendiquer le trône. Ais-je raison dame Frigga ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en ayant bien du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle voyait comme tous.

\- Et bien regardez, dit-il en se penchant lentement vers le marteau pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son manche.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que..., commença Thor.

Ses mots moururent pourtant lorsque Griffin souleva Mjöllnir sans aucun mal, Loki souriant. Il leva le marteau devant lui alors qu'il se nimbait d'éclairs, le ciel s'assombrissant en faisant de même, grondant. Après quelques secondes, il baissa le bras, les éclairs s'éteignant et le ciel s'éclaircissant.

\- Et bien il semblerait que je sois digne de votre trône prince d'Asgard, posa-t-il simplement.

Thor leva une main pour rappeler son arme qui ne réagit pas, restant dans la main du mage.

\- Inutile, nota Griffin. Cette arme vous aime mais votre stupidité l'agace beaucoup. Elle préférera ma main à la votre aussi longtemps que vous serez aussi buté.

Il vit Odin lever discrètement sa main pour récupérer le marteau, échouant lamentablement lui aussi.

\- Essayez donc de le reprendre à la vue de tous Odin, défia-t-il alors en levant l'arme devant lui. Mjöllnir ne vous reviendra pas. Elle désigne qui est digne d'être roi d'Asgard mais vous l'avez déçu tout deux alors qu'en des siècles et des siècles de règne, vous n'avez toujours pas saisi l'essence de ce qu'est être roi ! Mais j'ai plus intéressant à vous montrer.

Il se détourna et s'avança vers Loki à la confusion générale. Il s'arrêta devant lui, lui tendant le marteau alors que Thor riait.

\- Tu ne connais pas Loki, dit-il. Il n'a jamais pu faire bouger Mjöllnir d'un cheveux.

Griffin l'ignora totalement, parlant pourtant assez fort pour être entendu de tous alors qu'il fixait son compagnon dans les yeux, lui donnant un regard rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas à cacher cela plus longtemps pour tenter d'enseigner à Thor ce qu'il ne comprendra jamais par lui même Loki. Tu n'as pas à te dévaloriser pour qu'il grandisse, sûrement pas. Il ne mérite pas, lui comme Odin, tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour tenter de leur montrer ce qu'est être roi, dit-il alors que tous étaient perdus. Cela devrait déjà avoir plus d'impact. Ne te cache plus mon amour, qu'ils voient tous à quel point ils ont eu tord, à quel point ils ne te connaissent pas.

L'air touché, Loki leva alors une main, hésitant encore une seconde. Il lança un regard à Thor qui se moquait déjà et cela le décida. Il empoigna le marteau, Griffin le lâcha et ce fut très naturellement qu'il le tint comme s'il ne pesait strictement rien, Thor s'étranglant à cette vue. Là encore, éclairs et tonnerre se manifestèrent avant de disparaître, un silence lourd tombant alors que Harry prenait le bras de son compagnon pour l'attirer au centre de la terrasse, lui laissant le marteau qu'une fois de plus ni Thor ni Odin ne parvinrent à reprendre à leur choc le plus total.

\- Il semblerait que Loki soit plus digne que vous du trône d'Asgard, remarqua Griffin, selon Mjöllnir en tout cas.

\- Loki, depuis quand peux-tu ? demanda Frigga en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Depuis toujours mère, confia-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi... ?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne pas y parvenir ? termina-t-il alors qu'elle approuvait. Parce que j'espérais que cela ferait grandir Thor. Je pensais que cet honneur unique devait, à ses yeux, rester le sien pour que peut-être, il se rende un peu plus compte de la responsabilité, de l'importance et du devoir immense qui était entre ses mains. J'ai toujours su que Odin ne me léguerait jamais ce trône et je n'en n'ai jamais voulu. Mais je voulais que Asgard ait un bon roi alors j'ai essayé encore et encore de montrer le bon chemin à Thor. Je me disais que le fait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir tenir Mjöllnir lui apprendrais le caractère exceptionnel de sa position, que cela le rendrait plus réfléchi et responsable. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, ironisa-t-il.

\- Oh Loki, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en prenant son bras.

\- Vous voyez, reprit Harry. En quelques minutes, je peux vous prouvez que les Midgardiens ne sont pas faibles et que vous n'êtes pas le plus digne du trône Thor.

\- Cela suffit ! tonna Odin en se levant soudain brusquement. Je ne laisserais pas un mortel troubler mon Royaume !

Il descendit vivement de son trône, avançant à grand pas vers eux.

\- Odin je vous en prie ! interpella Frigga en voyant son regard furieux posé sur son beau fils.

\- Loki, murmura calmement Griffin.

Celui-ci comprit et recula, retenant sa mère et l'éloignant, plat d'apparence. Harry regarda le roi d'Asgard venir, serrant son sceptre, son intention de l'attaquer très claire. Odin leva d'ailleurs son arme une fois près de lui, prêt à frapper. D'un mouvement vif, Griffin dégaina l'une de ses magnifiques épées pour parer. Une vive lumière explosa au contact, éblouissant tout le monde alors qu'une vague de puissance balayait l'endroit. Lorsque tous purent de nouveau regarder, la lumière dorée baissant progressivement, ils virent tout d'abord Odin qui avait reculé un peu et qui avait levé une main pour protéger son œil. Puis dans la lueur, ils distinguèrent une grande forme étrange. Quelques instants plus tard, Griffin réapparaissait à leurs yeux. Il était là, nimbé d'une puissante aura dorée, trois paires d'ailes splendides grandes ouvertes dans son dos, majestueuses. Diverses pièces d'or finement travaillées en protégeaient une partie telle une armure d'orfèvre rutilante, les habillant. Il tenait une épée plus belle que toutes les lames qu'ils avaient jamais vu dans sa main droite. Mais en plus de cela, toute sa tenue avait changé. Il était désormais entièrement vêtus d'une tenue de cuir écailleux d'un noir profond. Il y avait aussi quelques pièces d'armures par dessus, semblant faîtes d'or et incrustées d'émeraudes. Des jambières, des brassards, des épaulettes, un plastron et une ceinture portant encore l'une de ses épées et ses deux fourreaux. Mais le plus incroyable était sur sa tête. Une couronne médiévale Midgardienne d'or et de pierre précieuses. Il dégageait un charisme et une puissance phénoménale. Le regard de tous fut soudain attiré au loin, bien au delà de leur Royaume.

\- Midgard, comprit Odin en regardant la lumière venant du royaume des mortels. Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'être ailé.

\- Vous m'accordez enfin un peu d'attention ? releva-t-il. Je suis Harry James Potter. Je suis le Roi Griffin, Roi de Midgard par l'esprit et la magie même de mon Royaume, scanda-t-il.

\- Midgard, n'a pas de roi, répondit Odin.

\- Cela, c'est ce que nous nous sommes plus à vous faire croire des millénaires durant et ce depuis la naissance de cet univers, répondit-il. Je vous l'ai dis, vous ne connaissez pas Midgard. Mes prédécesseurs ont jugé à leur époque qu'il valait mieux se cacher de vous et des autres mondes, dissimuler notre véritable nature. Ils ont surveillé chacune de vos incursions chez nous, protégé notre peuple de vos dégâts collatéraux sans vous laisser le voir. Seulement, les temps ont changé et les autres mondes ont désormais trop de vues sur mon Royaume. J'ai donc jugé opportun de faire savoir que j'existais. Asgard se prend pour le maître de Midgard. Cela suffit. Midgard n'est pas votre royaume ni votre colonie. Je n'ai aucun sentiment belliqueux à votre égard loin de là mais je vous prie de bien vouloir cessez de croire que vous avez quelque autorité sur Midgard Odin. Cela n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais que cela vous plaise ou non. Mais au delà de cela, j'aimerais aussi que vous preniez note d'autre chose. Loki est mon âme destinée, mon compagnon et par conséquent, mon égal à Midgard et donc le vôtre Odin, claqua-t-il. Par notre lien et par sa volonté, il est désormais Midgardien et laisse Asgard derrière lui. Attaquer Loki, c'est vous mettre à dos quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas pour ennemi. Nous étions venu répondre à une invitation. Nous étions venu pour voir dame Frigga. Et nous étions venu pour que Loki et vous puissiez discuter véritablement pour une fois. Mais vous ne voulez même pas l'écouter une seconde, vous ne voulez que le condamner pour ne pas avoir à faire face à vos erreurs ! Je ne tolérerais pas plus d'injures envers mon Royaume, envers mon peuple et envers mon compagnon !

Il laissa le silence retomber un moment, balayant tout les présents des yeux avant de revenir sur le roi :

\- J'ai provoqué ce duel parce que les Asgardiens ne semblent penser que par le combat, pour vous montrer ce que vous ne voyez et ne savez pas sans jamais l'admettre. Maintenant, soit vous vous décidez à honorer convenablement l'invitation que vous m'avez envoyé officiellement et nous pourrons parler comme deux rois et deux personnes civilisées, soit nous nous en allons sur le champs. Et sachez que je n'ai guère besoin du Bifrost pour regagner mon Royaume. Comme vous le voyez, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Midgard brillant au loin, mon monde est tout prêt à répondre au moindre de mes appels.

Odin et Griffin s'affrontèrent du regard alors que tous restaient stupéfaits devant tout cela, ne parvenant pas à se reprendre.

\- Bien. Nous parlerons ce soir au dîner, annonça finalement Odin en baissant son sceptre.

Griffin acquiesça d'un noble signe de tête, rengainant son épée dans un geste habile et élégant. Il replia ensuite ses ailes dans son dos avant de se retourner vers Loki, lui souriant. Il lui tendit la main et le dieu vint la prendre, le rejoignant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Mjöllnir dans sa main, puis à Thor, s'avançant vers lui pour lui tendre le marteau sous son regard incrédule.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu du trône d'Asgard, dit-il. Mais je voulais t'aider à être un bon roi. Tu n'as jamais écouté quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, reprend ce marteau et fais ce que bon te semble. Seulement, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu sauras que tu n'es pas aussi exceptionnel, invincible et sans défaut que tu le croyais. J'en ai fini de la sourde Asgard et de tout ceci. J'ai désormais un monde où mon âme a trouvé un refuge, un foyer véritable et auquel je consacrerais tout mes efforts.

Figé, Thor ne bougea pas et Loki déposa finalement le marteau au sol avant de faire demi tour et de rejoindre son compagnon. Il lui donna son bras et les ailes s'étendirent un peu autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Ensemble, ils firent volte-face et regagnèrent le palais, disparaissant en marchant avec noblesse.

À suivre...


	4. IV- Vérité cachée

_Chapitre 4 :_

_Vérité cachée_

\- Je suis désolé Loki, s'excusa Griffin lorsqu'ils furent enfermés dans leurs appartements.

Il avait repris sa tenue ordinaire, fait disparaître armes, armure et couronne lorsqu'ils avaient regagné ce lieu d'intimité. Il n'avait laissé que ses ailes désormais nues de leur protection d'or magique. Loki le rejoignit en souriant doucement, l'étreignant et l'embrassant un moment.

\- Ne t'excuse pas mon ange il n'y a aucune raison, dit-il finalement. De toute manière, personne n'aurait écouté ce que je disais. Cela n'aurait été qu'une discussion inutile qui aurait viré à la dispute avant de finir en condamnation pour moi assurément. Ton intervention nous a évité de dériver vers ce qui se serait transformé en combat verbal puis en combat véritable, en fuite et sûrement en combat sur Midgard parce qu'ils m'aurait donné la chasse. Tu n'aurais pas été entendu non plus avant cela. Maintenant, Odin est forcé de te considérer et de t'entendre. Et tu avais raison, il n'est plus temps de se cacher pour toi comme pour moi. Je n'aurais pas cru, dit-il l'air pensif, mais ça m'a fait du bien de montrer cela, Mjöllnir. C'est comme si un poids était parti. Les choses doivent être dîtes. Après, je pourrais avancer.

Il le serra davantage contre lui et Griffin lui rendit, refermant un peu ses ailes autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment, se détendant avant que le dieu ne reprenne, plus léger et malicieux :

\- Et cela a été des plus divertissant de voir Thor prendre sa raclée, dit-il en le faisant rire. Cela le redescendra un peu de son piédestal. J'ai aussi aimé voir Odin aussi perdu et déstabilisé. Il est tant qu'il apprenne qu'il ne sait pas tout et qu'il n'est pas tout puissant, que Midgard, ton Royaume, ne lui appartient pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait certainement de mieux à faire. Tu étais magnifique mon amour. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de t'avoir amener dans une situation où tu as été forcé de révéler cela.

\- Je n'ai pas été forcé. J'aurais pu bloquer Odin sans me révéler, dit-il. Mais on sait tout les deux que les choses changent, dit-il sombrement. Il est tant que tous sachent que Midgard a un roi et n'est pas aussi démuni qu'ils le pensent. Nous devons nous préparer, cette invasion n'était qu'un début. Il n'est plus temps de me cacher. Les Neuf Royaumes ne sont pas en paix ni en sécurité sous l'influence d'Odin.

\- Je suis d'accord, soupira Loki. Ils le seraient avec toi, affirma-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais déjà pouvoir garder mon Royaume en sécurité pour commencer. La Terre est unique et je sais qu'elle peut changer les choses si elle est bien guidée. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour ça ou si j'en suis capable, murmura-t-il contre son compagnon.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux. L'âme, la Magie de la Terre t'a choisi toi pour porter cette couronne. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vois ton âme, c'est celle d'un grand roi. Tu sais ce qu'est être un bon roi et tu remplis ce rôle à merveille même si presque personne sur Terre ne sait que tu l'es. Tu es un grand roi mon ange n'en doute pas. Tu es le meilleur choix, le choix idéal même pour un monde comme Midgard. Je ne peux pas promettre que tout ira bien mais je sais qu'au bout, nous serons en paix.

\- Je l'espère tellement. Crois-tu que Odin va se montrer raisonnable après cela ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix. Qu'il l'admette ou non, il aura senti ta puissance et ton statu. Tous l'ont vu, ils ont vu Midgard briller en résonance avec toi. Ils ont vu ta force. Ils t'ont vu prendre Mjöllnir. Tout cela ne peut pas être ignoré. Odin peut être stupide parfois mais là, il n'a pas le choix et il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence d'un roi de Midgard, de son peuple magique. Ces révélations vont le forcer à être prudent. Ensuite, nous verrons, il peut être imprévisible.

\- Que me conseilles-tu ?

\- Maintenant, tu as son attention. Je crois qu'il faut profiter de ce contexte particulier pour parler tout deux en tant que roi et poser une base d'entente cordiale. Ainsi, cela évitera les conflits.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je proposerais une entrevue officielle pour cela.

\- C'est le mieux à faire pour la Terre et les relations avec Asgard. La seule inconnue va être de voir comment Odin réagira. Mère est sage, elle tentera de le tempérer comme toujours mais nous l'avons aussi blessé dans son orgueil et... disons que l'arrogance de Thor ne vient pas de nul part, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous verrons. D'abord, le dîner de ce soir. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

\- Oui. Tu as raison, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec eux pour pouvoir laisser cela derrière moi. Mais en attendant, vient par là, dit-il en le tirant vers une méridienne.

Elle faisait face à l'immense ouverture sur un balcon et la cité, une vue splendide. Ils s'y installèrent, Loki se mettant à caresser ses ailes qu'il adorait depuis la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Et cela ne manqua pas de détendre complètement son compagnon ronronnant presque comme un chat à ce traitement. Ils furent laissés tranquilles toute l'après-midi, personne et rien ne vint les déranger et ils restèrent ainsi dans le calme le plus total, parlant peu, profitant l'un de l'autre. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, un garde vint les chercher. Harry avait alors repris sa tenue d'origine simple et fait disparaître ses ailes. Le couple s'était mis en route pour la salle à manger, un peu tendu sans le laisser paraître. Lorsqu'il l'avait atteint, les choses avaient été d'office différentes. Cette fois, seul Odin, Thor et Frigga étaient là. Il n'y avait ni cour, ni garde. Un dîner privé où ils pourraient certainement parler sérieusement. C'était encourageant aux yeux de Griffin. Frigga leur sourit à leur arrivée alors que la porte se refermait pour les laisser seuls. Thor et Odin avaient l'air bien plus sérieux que depuis leur arrivée. Le couple s'avança pour prendre place auprès de la Reine. Cette fois, Loki s'assit et tira son compagnon sur ses genoux, l'étreignant avec protection sous le sourire de sa mère. Le duo porta son regard sur Odin, attendant qu'il parle et il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne se décide :

\- Bonsoir, Roi Griffin, salua-t-il poliment.

\- Bonsoir, Roi Odin, rendit-il avec un sourire heureux.

\- Loki, salua ensuite le père de toute chose.

\- Majesté, rendit-il sobrement.

Le fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas père sembla toucher les Asgardiens saisissant la distance et la formalité qu'il mettait volontairement entre eux, s'en attristant plus ou moins visiblement.

\- J'imagine que vous avez nombre de questions, commença Griffin en regardant le roi. J'y répondrais et j'aurais aimé solliciter une entrevue à ce sujet, dit-il avec diplomatie. Cependant, je crois qu'avant toute chose, vous devriez régler ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici en premier lieu.

Odin le considéra un moment alors que le repas débutait, puis il tourna le regard vers Loki :

\- Cette invasion sur Midgard, posa-t-il platement, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Griffin commença à manger, préparant aussi une assiette pour son compagnon qui regarda Odin un moment comme pour juger de la possibilité qu'il l'écoute réellement. Lui aussi commença à manger lentement, réfléchissant avant de finalement poser la question à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à répondre :

\- Allez vous réellement écouter ou vais-je encore me fatiguer pour rien ?

Frigga donna un regard lourd à son époux qui pesa sa réponse un instant.

\- Je t'écoute attentivement, dit-il.

Loki le scruta encore un peu, prenant une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Alors faisons un essaie pour la première fois en des siècles, soupira-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Lorsque je suis tombé du pont je...

\- Tu n'es pas tombé, intervint Thor. Tu n'es pas tombé Loki. Je ne t'ai pas lâché. Tu as lâché, dit-il l'air encore blessé par ce souvenir.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il.

\- Tu avais le choix ! Je te tenais, père nous tenait ! Tu as lâché, accusa-t-il.

\- Et quel autre choix avais-je ?! hurla-t-il alors qu'il commençait à craquer.

Le silence tomba, les Asgardiens observant Loki avec surprise et confusion alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de son âme sœur comme pour s'accrocher à lui. Griffin se colla un peu plus contre lui, tentant de lui transmettre son calme.

\- Quel autre choix avais-je ? répéta-t-il finalement en fixant Thor. Prendre ta main ? Remonter ? Pour être enfermé dans un cachot à vie comme un criminel ?! Remonter pour être avec une sois-disant famille qui jamais ne m'aurait écouté ! Ne m'aurait même demandé pourquoi j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai fait ! Avec vous, j'ai beau parler je ne suis jamais entendu sauf quand ce que je dis vous plaît, se moqua-t-il. Je suis le dieu de la tromperie, du mensonge et de la malice alors forcément, tout ce que je dis ou fait est faux et malveillant. Vous avez toujours pensé ainsi surtout vous qui connaissiez ma nature véritable, dit-il en regardant Odin. Remonter pourquoi Thor ? Pour souffrir toujours plus ? Je n'avais plus rien avec cette histoire ! J'aurais passé ma vie enfermé et seul avec une famille que je dégoûtais. Ne contredis pas, prévint-il en voyant qu'il allait parler. En vérité, être le dieu du mensonge ne fait pas de moi le meilleur menteur vois-tu. Cela fait de moi le meilleur détecteur de mensonge. Je sais quand on me ment et je le sais même quand tu crois toi même à ce que tu dis parce que tu te mens à toi même, sourit-il avec ironie. Quand je pendais à ta main sur le Bifrost, j'ai vu votre peur à toi et Odin. Mais j'ai surtout vu votre déception à mon égard, votre dégoût, votre colère, votre répulsion... Je n'ai pas supporté, pas après une vie de cela, pas en sachant ce qui m'attendait si je remontais : une éternité dans un cachot face à la colère de tous, face à vôtre dégoût, face à votre haine, sur un monde où tous me détestent et me dénigrent. Une éternité sans Griffin, termina-t-il lourdement en serrant son âme sœur contre lui dans un silence lourd. Je ne supportais déjà presque plus de ne pas l'avoir et je n'avais plus rien à attendre de vous. Même mère doutait de moi après tes bêtises, dit-il à Thor. Alors tu vois, j'ai préféré lâcher et en finir avec tout ça. J'en avais assez, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir de place nul part, de ne pas avoir de famille, de maison ou d'ami. Je n'avais pas prévu de survivre.

Il se tut, un silence lourd et pesant tombant. Une larme roula sur la joue de Frigga après ce discours de son fils adoré. Griffin vint prendre la main de son compagnon chamboulé, la serrant avec chaleur et réconfort. Loki posa son front contre son épaule, respirant profondément avant de se redresser et de lui sourire doucement pour lui faire comprendre qui allait bien.

\- Tu devrais expliquer du début Loki, conseilla tranquillement Harry.

Il acquiesça et reprit une inspiration :

\- Je n'ai pas voulu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, commença-t-il avec un calme retrouvé. Je n'avais pas prévu que tout s'envenimerait comme ça. Je voulais juste éviter une catastrophe. Puis tout a dérapé et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tenter d'arranger tout ça. Oui, je suis à l'origine de l'intrusion qui a interrompu le couronnement de Thor, admit-il tout d'abord.

Odin et Thor voulurent réagir, s'enflammant déjà mais Frigga les stoppa d'un geste sec et d'un regard si noir qu'il aurait fait fuir la mort elle même. Ils se turent, décision très sage selon Griffin.

\- Pourquoi Loki ? demanda-t-elle.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Thor lui même s'en est finalement rendu compte tout seul. Il n'était et n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas, prêt pour le trône. Cela aurait été une catastrophe pour Asgard et les autres Royaumes. Il était beaucoup trop irréfléchi, orgueilleux, trop belliqueux et bagarreur, sans aucune sagesse ! Sans mesure, sans patience, sans clairvoyance, diplomatie ! Il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout. Il n'avait rien d'un roi et son accession au trône aurait été un danger sans nom pour nous tous ! Une catastrophe. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il n'est pas prêt et c'est pour ça qu'il a renoncé à la couronne pour le moment. Cette histoire aura au moins eu cela de positif. Mais il est aberrant qu'il ait fallu cela. Je savais que Thor n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne devait pas monter sur le trône tout de suite. Seulement, le dire et l'expliquer dans tout les sens aurait été inutile comme toujours. Vous auriez dis que je voulais le trône pour moi, que j'étais jaloux. Thor était le chouchou de tous, l'Asgardien dans toute sa splendeur, rit-il. Vous saviez que vous alliez devoir vous endormir un moment, dit-il à Odin, et il était absolument inenvisageable de me confier Asgard pour vous. Ne restait que Thor à vos yeux. Je sais que vous saviez, inconsciemment, qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt, que ce serait un désastre pourtant, vous avez décidé d'ignorer cela et de le couronner, certain que votre fils adoré ne faillirait pas. Parce qu'il est parfait n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous tout au contraire de l'animal de compagnie que j'étais. J'avais souvent l'impression que ma sois-disant malveillance ne servait qu'à mettre en valeur la sois-disant grandeur de Thor. Une sorte de faire valoir pour le futur roi. Et c'est ce que j'étais.

Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses idées et respirer un instant, Frigga intimant toujours le silence à ses hommes. Elle voulait assurément entendre tout ce que son fils avait à dire et elle était déterminée à faire en sorte qu'il puisse parler sans être interrompu. Griffin lui donna un sourire reconnaissant avant de reporter son attention sur Loki qui reprit :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait vous forcer à recourir à un autre moyen pour sauvegarder Asgard. Alors j'ai organisé cette petite intrusion pour interrompre le couronnement. Les Jötunn complotaient depuis longtemps contre nous, ils étaient d'ailleurs la première menace, les convaincre n'a pas été difficile. Je connaissais nos défenses par cœur, je savais que l'intrusion échouerait lamentablement et ne prêterait pas à conséquence pour nous. J'avais même posé des protections et des pièges magiques pour en être sûr. Mais je savais qu'elle déclencherait la colère de Thor et qu'il réagirait mal, qu'il exploserait et réclamerait une guerre. C'était tellement évident. J'espérais qu'en voyant cela, vous admettriez qu'il ne devait pas être à la tête d'Asgard, dit-il à Odin. Que c'était trop dangereux. J'aurais alors proposé une autre solution.

\- Quelle solution ? demanda le roi. Que tu montes sur le trône ?

\- Une régence, répondit-il avec agacement. Une régence par mère, dit-il en regardant Frigga et en les surprenant. Elle aurait été parfaite pour conduire Asgard le temps que vous dormiez. Mais cela vous ne l'envisagiez même pas parce que ce sont les hommes qui commandent à Asgard n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais tout fais pour vous persuader de confier la régence à mère et tout aurait été bien. On s'en serait tenu là et tout se serait bien passé. Vous auriez dormis et mère aurait protégé Asgard de la meilleure des manières jusqu'à votre éveil et votre retour sur le trône. Mais voilà, Thor a fait des siennes. Je savais qu'il était stupide mais pas à ce point, rit-il sans joie. Il a fallu qu'il attaque Jötunheim.

\- Tu m'as encouragé, remarqua Thor désormais calme et très confus.

\- J'ai tenté de te dissuader, rectifia Loki. Je t'aurais dis directement « ne fais pas ça », tu m'aurais envoyé paître buté, arrogant et belliqueux que tu es, gronda-t-il. Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté au contraire. Comme à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ton sens. Tu n'aurais que plus voulu faire cette bêtise alors j'ai fais autrement. D'abord, il fallait que tu ne me tiennes pas à l'écart et donc, j'ai dis ce que tu voulais entendre pour que tu me laisses rester avec toi. Pour que je puisse gérer tes bêtises comme toujours. Après, je t'ai fais remarquer que ce que tu faisais relevait de la trahison en espérant que cela te réveillerait et te ferais prendre conscience de ce que tu faisais, mais tu n'as pas entendu. J'ai continué à aller dans ton sens pour que tu ne m'éloignes pas tout en essayant subtilement de te secouer. Tu as été trop bête pour comprendre. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne changerais pas d'avis, j'ai imaginé une autre solution. J'ai espéré que si nous allions à Jötunheim, que tu te confrontais aux géants des glaces pour la première fois, tu verrais et tu comprendrais à quel point une guerre serait dévastatrice et dangereuse pour nous. Que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, que ce n'était pas sage. Leur faire face directement, voir Laufey, aurait dû te faire comprendre mais tu étais trop arrogant et aveugle. Si tu avais réalisé à cet instant, j'aurais usé de ma légendaire langue d'argent et de ma magie pour nous faire rentrer sans dommage à Asgard, sans donner de raison à Laufey de mener des représailles et les choses seraient rentrées dans l'ordre.

Il fit une pause pour boire un peu, serrant la main de Harry qui ne le lâchait pas. Loki semblait être comme dans un état second en racontant enfin tout cela, en disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Thor, Odin et Frigga étaient silencieux. Les deux Asgardiens enfin à l'écoute, attentifs et disposés à entendre, à tenter de comprendre.

\- J'ai été stupide, ricana Loki. J'aurais dû savoir que monsieur Thor tout puissant ferait cette énorme bêtise qu'était de provoquer une guerre avec les Jötunn. C'était grandiose, ironisa-t-il. à l'instant où tu as donné ton premier coup, j'ai su que tout dérapait et que... que ça allait mal finir. Je ne sais même pas combien de fois je t'ai sauvé la vie avec ma magie, la tienne et celle de tes petits amis pendant qu'on fuyait ce désastre. Puis nous sommes rentrés avec une guerre déclenchée. Mais j'ai vu dans les yeux d'Odin qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à admettre que tu étais dangereux pour Asgard, grogna-t-il. Heureusement pour une fois, ta tête brûlée a aidé. Tu as fini par insulter ton père quand il te réprimandait et tu as alors blessé son orgueil qu'il tient au dessus du bien de son Royaume et de son peuple, dit-il en pointant l'aîné. Alors il a enfin dénier réagir. Moi j'aurais été exécuté ou enfermé, scellé pour l'éternité. Mais toi, tu as juste été banni sur la très grande et belle Midgard avec cette petite épreuve misérable. Vous vous êtes endormi après la révélation de mes origines, dit-il au roi, mère était effondrée, Thor était loin et j'héritais de la charge du trône que je ne voulais pas et d'une guerre que j'avais désespérément tenté d'éviter.

Un lourd silence tomba encore, le regard du dieu vague jusqu'à recevoir une douce caresse de son compagnon sur la joue. Cela sembla le réveiller un peu et il serra Griffin, venant respirer son odeur comme pour reprendre pied.

\- Pendant un moment, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, confia-t-il. Je savais que je n'étais pas apte pour le trône non plus. Pas sans Griffin. Mon âme sœur me manquait trop et ce manque m'affaiblissait mentalement. Je savais que cet état de fait risquait de nuire à mon jugement, à mon raisonnement et à ma capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais je n'avais pas le choix alors j'ai lutté. Je devais mettre fin à cette guerre le plus vite possible. Comment faire ? Surtout quand je ne pouvais compter sur personne à Asgard. Mère s'était enfermée au chevet d'Odin et pas un Asgardien n'acceptait de me laisser la moindre chance, le moindre crédit. J'étais roi mais sans aucun pouvoir ni armée ni rien, c'était un fait. Je le savais. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi même. Je suis allé à Jötunheim dans l'espoir d'user de mes dons de manipulations et de persuasions pour négocier et faire annuler cette déclaration de guerre. Mais quand j'ai vu Laufey et sa cour, j'ai su que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais avec la diplomatie. Ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps une raison de déclarer la guerre. Ils l'avaient et rien ne les aurait fait renoncer. Ils voulaient anéantir Asgard. Il fallait les forcer à accepter la paix. Alors j'ai réfléchi et imaginé un nouveau plan en quelques minutes alors que j'étais avec Laufey. Il croyait que je voulais vous renverser et l'incident du couronnement que j'avais provoqué ainsi qu'un petit discours ficelé a terminé de tous les convaincre là bas. J'ai proposé à Laufey d'entrer en douce à Asgard pour tuer Odin comme il le voulait tellement pour que j'hérite du trône et ensuite former une alliance contre les autres royaumes et leur rendre la source de leur pouvoir. Une proposition alléchante à laquelle il n'a pas résisté.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ton véritable dessin n'est-ce pas ? comprit Frigga.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. En marge, je gardais un œil sur Thor sur Terre et il semblait enfin commencer à apprendre quelque chose avec les Midgardiens. Les autres peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent, les Midgardiens sont sages et ils ont des mentalités très belles. Cela semblait marcher avec lui. Mais il a fallu que ces abrutis d'amis et Heimdall interfèrent, aillent sur Terre et face croire que j'étais le traître qu'ils pensaient sans rien savoir. Je devais empêcher Thor de revenir encore un moment où il gâcherait tout avec sa bêtise. Alors j'ai envoyé le destructeur. Il avait pour ordre de te retarder simplement, dit-il au blond. Et si le combat devait te blesser gravement, ma magie était déjà prête à te soigner et à l'arrêter. Aucun Midgardien n'est mort ce jour là parce que j'avais ordonné au destructeur de ne pas leur faire de mal et parce que j'avais envoyé un peu de ma magie avec lui pour les protéger au cas où. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal mais cela, tu ne l'as pas vu comme personne. J'ai été surpris positivement quand tu as finalement assimilé une des choses qui pourrait faire de toi un grand homme en protégeant les innocents. Les Midgardiens ont réussi à t'enseigner cela. Malheureusement, mauvais timing pour moi. Tu as récupéré ton marteau et tu es revenu tout gâcher.

\- Tu voulais détruire Jötunheim, rappela Thor.

\- Non, contra-t-il. Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste voulu le faire croire aux Jötunn, révéla-t-il en les laissant perdu. Le plan était simple. Premièrement, tendre une embuscade à Laufey et le tuer ici. Il n'aurait jamais renoncé à sa guerre loin de là. La seule solution était de l'abattre. Je n'avais personne pour aller l'affronter directement, pas de combattant ni d'armée alors j'ai dû ruser pour me retrouver seul avec lui et en sécurité. D'où mon offre de tuer Odin en douce ici même, loin de l'armée Jötunn. Cela a parfaitement fonctionné et j'ai pu abattre Laufey seul comme vous le savez. Priver les Jötunn de leur puissant roi les a fortement déstabilisé et assuré ma puissance et celle d'Asgard face à eux. Mais pas encore assez pour les faire renoncer à la guerre et aux représailles pour ce meurtre. Il fallait faire plus grand. Alors j'ai utilisé le Bifrost. Ce jour là, oui le Bifrost était activé mais non, il ne s'emballait pas comme tous l'ont cru. J'ai juste laissé le pont en place pour transmettre ma magie à travers lui jusqu'à Jötunheim. Rien là bas n'a été endommagé véritablement, j'ai juste envoyé une illusion avec toute ma puissance pour leur faire croire que leur monde allait être détruis. L'idée était d'y aller après un moment et de les forcer à accepter un traité en échange de l'arrêt de l'attaque et de la restauration de leur monde avec mes pouvoirs. Je n'aurais eu qu'à lever l'illusion pour ce faire. Eux n'avaient pas le choix, ils pensaient que leur monde allait être totalement détruis. Ils auraient accepté à coup sûr. J'aurais eu la paix et une telle démonstration de force et de puissance que Jötunheim n'aurait plus été un problème avant très très longtemps surtout avec la mort de Laufey. Cela sans risquer une autre vie que la mienne. Pas un soldat Asgardien n'aurait eu à verser son sang. Et quelque part, j'espérais que réussir cela me fasse gagner un peu de considération et de confiance de votre part, avoua-t-il en regardant Odin.

Il soupira lourdement alors que les Asgardiens étaient très surpris d'entendre tout ça.

\- Seulement, Thor a débarqué, reprit-il avec un rire jaune. Et il a voulu arrêter le grand méchant que j'étais sans même me demander ma version des faits. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. J'avais mis toute ma magie dans ce sort, toutes mes forces et si je n'allais pas au bout, non seulement je resterais affaibli bien trop longtemps pour renouveler mais nous aurions eu la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué ? demanda Thor.

\- Premièrement je n'avais pas le temps à ce moment là, dit-il avec sarcasme, mais tu n'aurais rien écouté ! cria-t-il. Tes petits amis en qui tu avais beaucoup plus confiance que celui que tu disais être ton frère t'avaient déjà monté la tête contre moi ! Tu t'étais déjà monté la tête contre moi depuis des siècles ! Tu n'as même pas pensé à demander ! Sans dire que dés que je t'aurais parlé de magie, tu m'aurais ris au nez et tu aurais dénigré mon plan. On se serait disputé et tu m'aurais fait arrêter pour prendre les choses en mains dans ton arrogance et causer un désastre. Comme tu es le très grand Thor et que tous ici vénèrent le sol sur lequel tu marches, je me serais retrouvé à affronter tout Asgard. Donc, je devais gagner du temps alors je t'ai fait parler en entrant dans ton jeu pour que tu parles encore plus, puis en t'affrontant. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner du Bifrost si je voulais que mon enchantement fonctionne. C'était un acte de magie d'une très grande puissance, je ne pouvais plus le modifier une fois activé et je ne l'avais pas conçu pour en exclure qui que ce soit. Cela m'aurait demandé encore plus de magie et je ne l'avais pas. De ce fait tout Asgard était prise aussi dans l'illusion que le Bifrost s'emballait. Dans ce contexte, jamais tu ne m'aurais cru parce que tu ne me donnais aucune confiance. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour terminer mais je ne suis pas un guerrier comme toi et j'étais épuisé par mon sort et la fatigue morale. Donc tu as gagné et je me suis retrouvé à pendre à ton bras, dit-il avec fatalité. Odin est arrivé et le voir éveillé m'a fait espérer qu'il pourrait gérer la guerre qui allait peut-être arriver suite à cet échec. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a jamais eu de représailles de Jötunheim. J'imagine que le meurtre de Laufey et ma puissante démonstration de magie, bien qu'ils ont dû s'apercevoir que c'était une illusion quand tu as détruis le Bifrost, les a découragé.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pensif puis il continua :

\- Je n'ai jamais été l'Asgardien que vous auriez aimé que je sois, dit-il à Odin et Thor. Après tout, je suis un Jötunn de sang et un très puissant mage. Pas l'image du guerrier tout en muscle d'Asgard. J'étais différent simplement. J'avais des options différentes, une personnalité différente, un fonctionnement différent. Mais je voulais le bien d'Asgard comme vous. Je n'ai jamais été indigne de confiance si vous y réfléchissez. Juste farceur, malicieux et magicien. Je savais que je n'avais rien fait de mal mais je savais aussi que vous ne l'entendriez jamais, dit-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Si j'étais remonté, j'aurais passé l'éternité au cachot totalement seul et j'aurais fini par devenir fou sans mon âme sœur. Je n'avais plus rien, j'étais épuisé et vos regards à cet instants ont fini de me faire lâcher prise. Pour que je remonte Thor, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette histoire et dans toute ma vie, il aurait fallu que ce soit Griffin qui me retienne. Il n'y aurait eu que lui pour me redonner envie de vivre à cet instant. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir et j'ai lâché en espérant mourir. J'étais soulagé en tombant, comme jamais.

Frigga eu un sanglot en entendant ça, choquée, Odin et Thor silencieux.

\- Mais la mort n'est jamais arrivée, poursuivit Loki. Non, à la place, il m'a trouvé, violé mon esprit, torturé. Il a vite compris que je ferais un pion idéal pour son petit projet de conquête de la Terre. La Terre où se trouvait le Tesseract qu'il voulait et la Terre qu'il croyait être le plus faible des Neuf Royaumes et qui serait une porte d'entrée pour lui sur cette partie de l'univers. J'ai tenté de résister mais il avait des... moyens de persuasions très efficaces et je n'avais plus ni volonté ni force pour résister. Il a pris le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi atroce, dit-il la voix étranglée. Je me suis retrouvé sur Midgard à tenter de mettre en œuvre cette invasion, simple spectateur dans mon propre corps. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher, de le combattre mais il était trop fort et moi trop affaibli. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à limiter la magie à laquelle il avait accès par moi et il ne s'y connaissait pas assez en la matière pour s'en apercevoir. Les Avengers ont commencé à l'affronter et j'ai prié, prié pour qu'ils l'arrêtent et me tuent en même temps.

Griffin pivota sur ses genoux pour passer un bras autour de son cou, se serrer davantage contre lui et caresser ses cheveux alors qu'une première larme coulait des yeux du dieu qui resserra douloureusement sa prise sur lui.

\- Et puis j'ai senti que tu débarquais, dit-il au blond. Je savais que je ne devais pas mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer que tu verrais que ce n'était pas moi. Les Midgardiens ne pouvaient s'en douter et je ne leur en veux pas un instant pour ça. Eux n'auraient jamais pu deviner, surtout sans magie. Mais toi, toi tu te disais être mon frère, gronda-t-il alors qu'une seconde larme tombait. J'ai espéré que tu verrais ce qu'il se passait, que tu verrais que tout ça, ce n'était pas moi, que j'étais incapable de permettre telle horreur. Mais comme toujours, avant même que tu n'arrives devant moi, j'étais déjà coupable à tes yeux. Tu ne t'es douté de rien, pas une seconde. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, des yeux qui n'étaient même plus de la bonne couleur et je hurlais intérieurement pour que tu m'entendes. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu n'as rien vu. Tu m'as condamné immédiatement. Il était hilare quand il a senti le seul petit espoir que j'avais se briser grâce à toi.

Thor baissa le regard, honteux, les larmes aux yeux, défait, les épaules basses. Loki pleurait bel et bien maintenant, craquant.

\- Je voulais tellement mourir, avoua-t-il. Et puis, Griffin est arrivé, dit-il plus calmement. Il est entré, il est venu me voir. Il était tellement beau pour moi, nimbé de cette belle aura dorée. J'ai su tout de suite qu'il était mon âme destinée. Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours cherché. Il m'a regardé et lui, il a vu tout de suite que ce n'était pas moi. Il m'a vu moi comme personne ne m'a jamais vu. Il a tout de suite compris et immédiatement, il a tenté de m'aider, de me sauver alors qu'il agonisait déjà depuis longtemps de ne pas m'avoir à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de moi, il était là, il me voyait, il me regardait vraiment, sa magie résonnait avec la mienne. Il est tout de suite devenu ma raison de remonter et il m'a redonné des forces par sa simple présence. Il a tout de suite essayé de m'aider et l'autre... il a compris aussi ce que nous étions, il a senti une partie de la puissance de Griffin. Il jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir briser deux âme sœur en se servant de l'une contre l'autre. Une occasion aussi rare que l'est ce lien. Ça l'amusait. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie quand il m'a dis qu'il utiliserait mes mains pour tuer Griffin. J'ai voulu me battre avec Griffin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse le moindre mal. Et il y a eu cet attaque qui nous a séparé. J'avais vu l'état de Griffin. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et je ne pouvais pas être à ses côtés comme je le devais, comme je le voulais. Je croyais avoir été mal avant mais ça, c'était encore pire et j'ai paniqué parce que je savais que je n'avais pas la force de me libérer.

Il ferma les yeux, pour se blottir un moment contre son âme sœur. Harry fit d'ailleurs apparaître ses ailes en sentant à quel point Loki avait mal en racontant cela. Lui même pleurait sans contrôle en écho à sa douleur. Il referma un peu ses ailes autour d'eux sans pour autant les cacher et leur face interne irradia bientôt de particules de lumières dorées et d'une magie apaisante et chaude. Cela aida le dieu à se reprendre un peu pour terminer :

\- Et puis l'invasion a commencé et toi, dit-il avec un regard noir pour Thor, tu ne croyais toujours pas que ce n'était pas moi même si tu l'avais entendu te le dire clairement, entendu Griffin le dire et les avoir vu se battre pour moi. Même tes amis Avengers me croyaient eux. Au final, c'est Griffin qui s'est battu pour moi. Il s'est battu pour moi alors qu'il souffrait déjà mille morts à cause du manque de son âme sœur. Il était à l'agonie et pourtant il s'est battu pour moi de toute son âme. Et je ne pouvais que regarder mon ange se tuer pour me sauver. Il a réussi, il l'a fait partir, il l'a vaincu et j'étais libre mais au seuil de la mort moi aussi après cela. Et Griffin, Griffin est resté avec moi, il m'a soigné, il était là a me donner toute la magie, toute l'énergie et la moindre de ses forces pour me sauver sans condition. Il était résigné à me donner sa vie pour que je survive. Il était en train de le faire. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Je l'avais cherché des siècles durant, je ne pensais plus avoir la chance de le trouver, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour m'aimer sans réserve juste pour moi. Il était là et je le regardais mourir pour moi sans même avoir pu lui dire combien je l'aimais déjà, dit-il alors que ses larmes redoublaient, sans avoir pu juste lui dire un seul mot, sans avoir pu prendre sa main. Il mourrait et j'étais impuissant. Avez vous la moindre idée du supplice sans nom que cela a été ?!

Un silence lourd tomba quelques instants et Loki inspira profondément comme pour reprendre un peu de contrôle.

\- Par la grâce de la Magie, il m'a sauvé et je me suis réveillé à temps pour pouvoir le sauver à mon tour, dit-il. Et Griffin m'a donné tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Midgard m'a donné ce que j'ai toujours voulu : des gens qui me laissent une chance, qui m'acceptent comme je suis. Ce qui deviendra des amis véritables je l'espère. Griffin m'a donné un amour inconditionnel, de la protection, de la chaleur, de l'attention, de la confiance et un foyer. Il l'a redonné une raison de vivre et l'envie de le faire. Lui seul compte désormais, posa-t-il fermement. Je suis venu ici pour dire ce que j'avais à dire que vous me croyez ou non. Après, je rentre sur Midgard avec lui, là où mon âme a enfin trouvé un lieu de paix et de repos. J'en ai fini d'Asgard et de sa stupidité, de ses souffrances.

Il se tut alors, se terrant contre son compagnon qui l'enferma dans ses bras. Harry vit rapidement ses épaules tressauter alors qu'il craquait complètement maintenant que tout était enfin sorti. Il réagit donc sur le champs, voulant lui donner l'intimité qui lui permettrait d'évacuer ses émotions et ses douleurs. Il se tourna donc vers les Asgardiens choqués et muets, un peu plus pâle.

\- Nous retournons à nos appartements, dit-il platement.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et disparus avec Loki pour réapparaître dans l'immense lit de leur suite. Il enferma complètement son compagnon dans ses ailes, caressant ses cheveux :

\- Nous sommes seuls amour et tu es en sécurité, murmura-t-il. Pleurs autant que tu veux, je veille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le dieu cesse de se retenir, éclatant en sanglots déchirants, étouffant ses cris de douleurs contre l'épaule de son âme sœur à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément. Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Loki ne parvienne à s'apaiser enfin. Harry les changea d'un sort avant de les installer confortablement pour la nuit. Il garda soigneusement son compagnon dans ses bras et ses ailes, en sécurité, au chaud et il le câlina jusqu'à l'endormir, veillant pour s'assurer qu'il dormirait paisiblement, chassant toute ombre de cauchemar de sa magie. Ce ne fut que très tard le lendemain que Loki commença à ouvrir les yeux sous les caresses de son âme sœur qui le surveillait toujours. Il papillonna des yeux, tombant sur l'écrin de plume à la magie dorée apaisante de son âme sœur.

\- Bonjour amour, salua une douce voix venu du paradis pour ses oreilles.

\- Bonjour mon ange, répondit-il en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Comment te sens tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit-il. Je me sens bien maintenant, soupira-t-il. Merci, sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi et tu ne seras plus jamais seul quoi qu'il y ait à affronter, assura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il comme une confidence. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

\- Si, j'imagine très bien parce qu'il en est de même pour moi.

Ils prirent leur temps, paressant au lit avant de se lever, allant prendre un bain ensemble, les ailes disparaissant. Loki fit ensuite amener le petit déjeuner dans la suite, ne voulant pas sortir tout de suite et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que son ange était fatigué après sa nuit de veille et de magie douce pour veiller sur lui. Aussi, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il vint le prendre dans ses bras pour disparaître avec lui. Ce fut dans un jardin magnifique et intime, à la vue splendide sur la nature d'Asgard qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Loki les installa au pied de ce qui ressemblait à un immense saule pleureur aux feuilles d'argents, allongeant Griffin contre son torse entre ses jambes.

\- Repose toi mon cœur, dit-il alors. Je vais bien et je veille.

Harry sourit alors, se détendant pour rapidement s'endormir contre lui. Un moment plus tard, Loki vit Frigga arriver, souriant en le regardant. Elle avait les traits tirés, signe qu'elle avait mal dormi et il s'en voulut un peu pour cela. Sa mère était là seule qui lui importait à Asgard et la seule à qui il ne reprochait rien pourtant il savait qu'elle serait la plus touchée par tout cela. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Elle s'arrêta à distance, observant Harry endormit, hésitant. Il lui donna alors un petit sourire et lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Elle soupira l'air soulagée, venant rapidement. Elle prit sa main pour s'agenouiller près de lui, venant déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tête. Elle s'installa ensuite confortablement, ses yeux tombant sur le roi endormi. Loki fit un geste de la main et elle sentit sa magie agir pour ne pas que leurs paroles ne dérangent son sommeil. Cela fait, le dieu prit la parole, parlant pourtant doucement :

\- Il a passé la nuit à veiller sur mon sommeil et à m'entourer de sa magie pour m'apaiser, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle souriait avec attendrissement. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Frigga s'agitant un peu avant de finalement parler :

\- Loki je... je suis...

\- Vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien mère, coupa-t-il doucement en sachant ce qu'elle pensait. Vous êtes la seule et unique à Asgard à qui je ne reproche strictement rien et que j'aime sans condition. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi.

Elle eut l'air soulagé, soupirant d'un souffle tremblant.

\- J'aurais dû pouvoir faire plus, se reprocha-t-elle pourtant. J'aurais dû te soutenir davantage face à Odin et Thor. Je n'avais pas saisi à quel point tu pouvais souffrir, dit-elle l'air affligée. Pardonne moi mon fils, pria-t-elle en serrant sa main.

\- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne, répondit-il sans discuter.

Il ne lui reprochait rien mais il savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable quoi qu'il dise. Le mieux était de lui donner ce dont-elle avait besoin et de passer à autre chose. Ces mots terminèrent de la détendre et elle baissa de nouveau le regard sur Griffin.

\- Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc, répondit-il en souriant. Il m'a sauvé dans tout les sens du terme et avec lui, j'ai une nouvelle vie. Si vous saviez à quel point il est formidable. Son âme est si belle. Sur Midgard, c'est un grand héros qui a déjà sauvé des millions de vies, sans même qu'elles le sachent la plus part du temps d'ailleurs. Il fait cela au mépris de son propre bien être, de sa propre sécurité. Il est plein d'abnégation, de bienveillance, de générosité, d'humilité, de douceur et de sagesse. C'est un grand roi. Il mourrait pour sauver un seul Midgardien et il ne pense qu'à la sécurité et à la paix de son Royaume peu importe les efforts qu'il doit fournir pour ça. Il est physiquement jeune mais plus sage que les plus anciens de cet univers. Il est... incroyable. Lorsqu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être unique et précieux. Avec lui, je me sens en sécurité, en paix et en confiance. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour me sauver et ça a bien failli arriver. Il est passé très près de la mort. Il voulait juste que j'aille bien. J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui. Aujourd'hui, ma place est à ses côtés et je l'aiderais à porter sa charge.

\- Te verrais-je encore ?

\- Bien sûr. Je viendrais vous rendre visite si cela nous est permis et je sais que vous êtes dors et déjà la bienvenue à Midgard si vous le souhaitez, dit-il en la faisant sourire.

\- Il doit avoir une piètre image de nous, s'attrista-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous mentirai pas, il ne tient pas les Asgardien en haute estime. Comment le pourrait-il ? Sa mentalité tolérante, sage et pacifique est loin de celle de ce Royaume. Mais il vous aime beaucoup, confia-t-il en la touchant. Il vous trouve formidable. Il m'a dis qu'il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme vous.

\- Il a perdu la sienne si jeune, se souvint-elle.

\- Oui, il ne l'a pas connu et d'elle, il n'a comme souvenir que l'instant de sa mort sous ses yeux, dit-il en l'horrifiant. Harry n'a jamais eu de famille et une vie très chaotique. Il est en paix avec son passé mais lorsqu'il nous voit vous et moi, il nous envie.

\- Le manque d'une mère est toujours tellement douloureux, soupira tristement la déesse de la maternité.

\- Le manque d'une famille aussi. Il n'en n'avait pas avant que je n'arrive. Il a des amis bien sûr mais il m'a dis qu'il n'avait jamais eu la sensation de faire vraiment parti d'une famille. Je le suis pour lui maintenant. Nous irons bien ensemble, assura-t-il. Il m'a convaincu de venir parler à Odin et Thor, de vider mon sac comme il dit. C'est fait désormais et j'avoue que je me sens beaucoup mieux et plus léger aussi. J'en avais besoin sans le savoir. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans lui et je n'en n'aurais pas eu la force. Avant, je savais que je ne serais pas entendu et ça faisait mal. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il m'écoutera toujours, qu'il me croira et me fera confiance, qu'il me soutiendra et ça rend les choses tellement plus simples. Cela n'a pas de prix pour moi.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir fait, remarqua-t-elle gravement.

\- Je me demande ce que diraient Thor et Odin de cela, ironisa-t-il.

\- Et bien il semble qu'ils aient entendu cette fois, renseigna-t-elle. Odin a passé sa nuit à réfléchir et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé et confus. Thor était paniqué hier soir et très agité. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre ses erreurs à ton égard et il se sent terriblement coupable.

\- Miracle, soupira-t-il. Je doute que cela dur.

\- Nous verrons ce qu'il en ressort mais sois assuré que cette fois, tu as été entendu mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront de tout cela.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'en moque pas mal. Je n'attends plus rien d'eux et pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la moindre relation avec eux. Je serais avec Griffin si Odin le reçoit en tant que roi pour parler des Royaumes mais pour rien d'autre.

\- Je le comprend. J'espère te voir régulièrement. Maintenant que tu es lié à un mortel..., commença-t-elle l'air dévastée.

\- Je ne mourrais pas si vite, rassura-t-il sur le champs. Comme Griffin l'a fait remarqué, Asgard ne sait rien des Midgardiens. Beaucoup sont en réalité très particuliers et Harry est absolument unique. Son espérance de vie, face au temps tout du moins, est illimitée, dit-il en la surprenant profondément. Il est pour ainsi dire réellement immortel même s'il peut mourir de blessure, de maladie... Il peut vivre bien plus longtemps que les Asgardiens et son pouvoir lui permet de partager cette immortalité avec son âme sœur. Autrement dis, vous n'êtes pas prête d'être débarrassé de moi mère, sourit-il malicieusement.

Elle eut l'air infiniment heureuse d'apprendre cela, un immense sourire s'imprimant sur son visage. Ils restèrent ensuite dans un moment de silence calme et paisible, la mère ne lâchant pas la main de son fils qui caressait les cheveux de son compagnon de sa main libre. Griffin finit par se réveiller lentement, se forçant à se redresser en voyant Frigga qu'il salua poliment. Elle les invita à déjeuner avec elle et ils acceptèrent. Ce fut exclusivement à trois qu'ils mangèrent dans un autre petit jardin affectionné par la Reine. Ils passèrent le début d'après-midi ensemble et ce fut un garde qui vint les interrompre. Il avança lorsque la Reine le permit la saluant avant de se tourner vers Griffin :

\- Roi Griffin, sa majesté Odin vous invite à le rejoindre pour une rencontre officielle si vous le souhaitez.

\- Bien, j'accepte, répondit-il en se levant.

Frigga et Loki suivirent et ils suivirent l'homme jusqu'à un salon d'allure très officielle et riche. Là, ils retrouvèrent Odin et Thor, le blond lançant un regard coupable à Loki avant de baisser les yeux. Odin eut l'air embarrassé à sa vue, portant finalement son attention sur Griffin. Ils se saluèrent avant de s'installer dans les fauteuils se trouvant là, les deux roi se faisant face. Loki vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir droit de son compagnon, marquant ainsi sa position. Thor était droite de son père, Frigga à gauche. Un domestique vint distribuer des coupes d'hydromel avant de sortir dans le silence, la porte se refermant.

\- Vous aviez proposé de répondre à mes questions, commença Odin.

\- En effet et je le ferais dans la mesure du possible, répondit Griffin avec assurance.

\- Depuis quand existe-t-il des rois à Midgard ? questionna-t-il alors.

\- Depuis toujours. Je suis le septième roi de Midgard.

\- Septième ? Cela me semble peu.

\- Combien de rois Asgard a-t-elle eu ? demanda-t-il avec ironie. Certains roi de Midgard on vécu le double de votre âge Odin, dit-il en le surprenant. Je vous l'ai dis : vous ignorez beaucoup de mon Royaume. Son apparente faiblesse nous a aidé à cacher bien des choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre lignée.

\- Vous n'avez entendu parler d'aucun roi. Mais ce n'est pas une question de lignée sur Terre. Ce n'est pas par le sang que la couronne se transmet.

\- Dans ce cas comment ?

\- C'est la Terre, son esprit, sa magie qui choisit qui est digne d'être roi, qui le sera. C'est l'âme même de mon Royaume qui couronne son roi. Son choix s'appuie sur des critères moraux, une force de caractère.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi ne jamais vous être montré ?

\- Ce serait très long à expliquer vraiment mais en substance, je vous dirais que la manière dont vous voyez la charge royale à Asgard est extrêmement différente de Midgard. La Terre est un monde particulier sur bien des point que je n'évoquerais pas ici et elle a besoin d'une gestion particulière. Elle est aussi fragile que forte, faible que puissante et c'est un équilibre précaire que moi et mes prédécesseur nous sommes employé à maintenir. Jusqu'à moi, les rois avaient jugé préférable de se cacher des autres Royaumes pour mieux préserver la Terre et la protéger. Ils ont fait passer notre Royaume pour faible et primitif, s'évitant ainsi de s'attirer la méfiance et les convoitises des autres. Ce qui a parfaitement fonctionné. J'approuve ce qu'ils ont fait dans le contexte dans lequel ils l'ont fait.

\- Pourquoi changer cela aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que l'univers change, que les menaces planant sur mon Royaumes sont désormais bien plus vastes et qu'il est temps. Cette stratégie n'est plus viable désormais alors que la Terre s'ouvre à l'univers. Nous évoluons, nous changeons et donc, il me faut changer notre politique.

\- Uniquement vis à vis d'Asgard ?

\- Vis à vis de tous même si les choses ont voulu que vous soyez les premiers. Sachez tout d'abord que je n'ai aucune intention violente à votre égard comme à l'égard de toute autre. La Terre n'est pas un monde de combat et de guerre. Nous sommes pacifiques et nous voulons la paix avant tout. Mes demandes envers vous sont très simples : plus d'ingérence de votre part et n'amenez plus vos combats chez nous. La Terre a été le théâtre de nombreuses batailles d'autres peuples et ce n'est plus tolérable aujourd'hui. Les Terriens ne réagiront plus en vous prenant pour des dieux bienveillants mais en répliquant violemment et je ne veux pas de guerre. Ensuite, les crimes commis à Midgard, même par des Asgardiens comme vous pensiez que c'était le cas pour Loki, seront jugés et gérés par la justice Terrienne à moins que nous ne sollicitions de l'aide. Et enfin, si vous devez encore bannir quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas dans mon Royaume. En tout cas pas sans mon aval. Cela pourrait apporter des problèmes que nous ne demandons pas. Ce n'est là rien d'autre que la reconnaissance de l'indépendance de notre Royaume. Bien sûr, je suis plus que disposé et serait très heureux de développer une amitié voir une alliance avec votre monde si vous le désirez. Encore une fois, je ne souhaite pas de mésentente au contraire. La paix me convient bien mieux et Midgard n'a aucune envie de conquête.

Odin échangea un regard avec son épouse qui lui sourit, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête :

\- Mon roi, dit-elle, les demandes de sa majestés son plus que légitimes et ne portent absolument aucun préjudice à Asgard. Il serait sage de s'y plier et de construire ce qui deviendra j'en suis certaine, une belle amitié. Ne serait-ce que dans l'entente cordiale pour la paix des Neuf Royaumes.

Odin la regarda un moment avant de reporter son attention sur Griffin qui ne se dérobait pas à son regard.

\- Soit, dit-il finalement. J'accepte ces demandes.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Puis-je toujours venir sur Midgard ? demanda Thor dans ses petits souliers.

\- Je ne ferme absolument pas nos frontières à ceux qui viennent en paix, en ami et qui respecteront nos lois fils d'Odin. Souvenez vous juste qu'une fois sur Midgard, vous n'êtes supérieur à aucun membre de mon peuple et que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de les commander. Si vous le faîte, je reviendrais vous corriger, prévint-il. Vous pouvez venir sur Midgard et même continuer à aider les Avengers si vous le souhaitez, en respectant leurs règles, en les respectant. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très, merci, répondit-il. À quoi peut-on reconnaître un roi de Midgard ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses. Il y a sa magie, les ailes que vous avez vu, la couronne mais cela, il faut que le roi le laisse paraître pour que vous puissiez le voir et le sentir. Le lien avec Midgard comme vous en avez vu la manifestation hier mais là encore, il faut que le roi ou la Terre le manifeste. Il y a cependant une chose d'un peu plus remarquable, dit-il en levant une main.

L'épée dont-il s'était servi contre Odin y apparut. Griffin se leva et dégaina l'arme splendide pour la montrer, son nom gravé sur le plat de la lame. Il vint en poser la pointe sur une table basse entre eux, la plaçant bien à la verticale et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle tint miraculeusement en équilibre. Il se rassit tranquillement, les Asgardiens admirant l'arme.

\- Cette épée, forgée il y a de cela des temps immémoriaux par l'âme de la Terre elle même, est l'épée des rois de Midgard. Le dernier des rois avant moi en a fait une légende que la très grande majorité des terriens connaissent. Je vous présente Excalibur, lame de paix de la Terre étoilée. Elle a un pouvoir semblable à Mjöllnir. Seul les rois de la Terre peuvent la brandir. Seul ceux qui ont l'âme des plus grands rois, ceux qui sont nobles d'esprit et de cœur, droits, tolérants, compréhensifs, pacifiques, courageux, protecteurs, capables de miséricorde, de compassion, d'abnégation et de bienveillance, d'humilité peuvent être dignes d'elle. Et Excalibur est intransigeante, implacable si on la trahis et la déçoit. Elle a une âme et un esprit parfaitement conscient. Si je devais manquer à tout cela un jour, c'est elle qui m'ôtera la vie et ma couronne d'elle même. Un prétendu roi qui ne peu vous présenter Excalibur n'est pas roi de la Terre. Souhaitez vous essayer Thor ? s'amusa-t-il.

Le blond ne put résister au défi après que lui même ait brandi son marteau. Il hésita pourtant à la toucher :

\- Je ne risque rien j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si elle vous juge digne, elle vous laissera la prendre, répondit-il. Si elle vous juge indigne, elle ne bougera simplement pas. Mais si elle décèle en vous un ennemi pour Midgard, elle vous tuera, posa-t-il simplement. Vous n'avez rien n'a craindre si vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions envers mon royaume et son peuple.

Thor s'avança alors, empoignant la poignée de la splendide épée.

\- Wouah, souffla-t-il avec un sourire admiratif. Je sens sa puissance, dit-il. C'est incroyable je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel.

Il tenta alors de réellement prendre l'arme et si cela ne semblait pas compliqué, il eut beau tirer et tirer encore, Excalibur ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Il s'obstina pourtant tirant de toutes ses forces en amusant les autres par la vexation inscrite sur son visage. Le splendide diamant enchâssé dans la garde se mit soudain à briller un peu et un petit éclair de magie piqua finalement la main du dieu, le faisant lâcher prise et presque tomber à la renverse avec une exclamation surprise.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, remarqua-t-il en regardant Griffin avec confusion.

\- Ce n'était qu'une pichenette pour vous punir. Je vous ai dis qu'elle aimait l'humilité. Si elle ne bouge pas à la première seconde dans cette position, elle ne bougera pas dans les minutes qui suivent. Elle peut apprécier la volonté mais vous avez continué à tirer parce que vous étiez vexé et incapable de reconnaître l'échec. Vous l'avez agacé, elle vous a puni pour vous faire lâcher. C'est sa manière de faire. Il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre aussi un petit éclair lorsqu'elle n'aimait pas ce qui me passait par la tête.

\- Qui était ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Penser que je n'étais pas digne d'elle, sourit-il doucement. Excalibur est vivante, puissante et la plus ancienne conscience de Midgard. Elle est là pour désigner son roi, mais aussi le guider, l'aider et le soutenir. C'est une véritable amie, un mentor et une protectrice pour moi.

\- C'est une relique incroyable, avoua Thor en se rasseyant.

\- En effet, sourit-il en se levant.

Il vint reprendre son épée et avec lui, elle bougea immédiatement, reluisant un instant en retrouvant sa main. Il la rengaina et la fit disparaître avant de se rasseoir, Loki passant un bras sur son dossier. Pendant un moment, les deux roi discutèrent des relations entre leurs mondes, l'ambiance détendu et Odin semblant enclin à être raisonnable.

\- Nous partirons demain matin, annonça finalement Griffin en échangeant un regard avec Loki qui acquiesça.

\- Avant j'aimerais..., commença Odin en regardant Loki.

\- Nous partons demain matin, coupa celui-ci. Je n'ai pour le moment aucune envie de discuter avec vous ou Thor. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Je veux rentrer chez moi avec mon compagnon et profiter d'un peu de paix. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici désormais. Alors laissez moi tranquille.

Le roi et son fils détournèrent les yeux et ne répliquèrent pas. Griffin les salua et s'en alla finalement avec son compagnon. Le lendemain matin, Odin, Frigga, Thor et une garde d'honneur les accompagnait au Bifrost. Frigga vint embrasser Loki qui lui sourit, puis elle se tourna vers Griffin :

\- J'ai un présent pour vous, dit-elle en sortant une belle petite boîte dorée.

Elle lui donna et il l'accepta avec gratitude, il l'ouvrit, dépliant la riche étoffe se trouvant à l'intérieur pour dévoiler un magnifique et large bracelet d'or serti de pierres précieuses et veiné d'une étrange matière blanche pure.

\- J'ai confectionné cela pour vous, dit-elle. Il s'appelle Eileif. Il est magique. J'espère qu'il vous protégera, qu'il vous apportera du réconfort lorsque vous en aurez besoin. J'ai filé des nuages, expliqua-t-elle en montrant cette matière blanche, ils ont une grande puissance magique qui peut permettre de voir l'avenir, de pré-sentir les choses. Avec eux, cela ne se déclenche que lorsque la magie le juge utile mais je crois qu'il vous aidera dans les temps à venir.

\- C'est un présent incroyable madame, merci, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et sortit le bracelet pour lui mettre au poignet, Griffin la laissant faire en regardant le beau bijou.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, dit-elle ensuite, et encore plus heureuse de savoir qu'une personne telle que vous veille désormais sur mon fils, sourit-elle en regardant une seconde Loki. Prenez soin de lui et soin de vous.

\- Je le ferais madame, assura-t-il.

\- Sachez que désormais, vous avez aussi la place d'un fils dans mon cœur, si tant est que vous le permettiez.

Griffin lui sourit, très touché, sentant l'humidité monter à ses yeux alors qu'elle disait cela.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le permettre, répondit-il. C'est un honneur et un cadeau plus précieux que tout les autres dont vous me gratifiez.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son front, me manquant pas de sentir à quel point il était ému par ses paroles et son geste.

\- Merci, dit-il tout bas.

\- Non, merci à vous, corrigea-t-elle en s'éloignant et en posant une main délicate sur sa joue. Vous êtes ce qui es arrivé de mieux à cette famille depuis longtemps et je le crois sincèrement. Et vous êtes une personne magnifique. Ne doutez pas de vous Harry et sachez que vous avez mon amour.

Il lui sourit encore plus, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se saluèrent ensuite et Heimdall activa le pont dans lequel il s'engouffra avec Loki. Ce fut sur le grand balcon de la Tour Stark qu'ils réapparurent. Il faisait nuit et tout était paisible si ce n'était l'agitation de la ville qui ne dort jamais en bas. Loki vint étreindre son âme sœur, essuyant ses quelques larmes de son pouce, admirant son sourire.

\- Merci mon ange. Merci, dit-il doucement.

Il se sentait tellement mieux et tellement plus en paix avec son passé maintenant que cela avait été fait, prêt à tourner une nouvelle page et il savait que jamais il n'en n'aurait eu le courage sans son âme sœur. Griffin vint se blottir dans ses bras, profitant de sa présence et de sa chaleur.

\- Ta mère est vraiment formidable, remarqua-t-il finalement.

\- Elle l'est et elle te considère comme son fils désormais. Elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Ça fait... une étrange sensation dans la poitrine, confia-t-il. C'est si doux.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que le dieu ne vienne prendre son menton entre deux doigt, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

\- Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, posa le roi en le faisant sourire.

\- Oui et j'ai hâte d'en découvrir chaque recoin avec toi.

\- Dans ce cas, nous partirons visiter tout cela. Je te montrerais Poudlard, je te présenterais mes amis, nous irons voir les merveilles de la Terre et...

Il fut interrompu par un baiser passionné auquel il répondit avidement, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du dieu.

\- Nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour tout cela, remarqua Loki. Pour l'instant, je ne veux que toi.

Il revint l'embrasser, le serrant contre lui tel le trésor qu'il était. Tout deux venaient de renaître grâce à l'autre. Renaître pour une toute nouvelle vie dont-ils étaient plus que décidés à profiter, ensemble.

Fin de la Première Partie

Voici la fin de la première partie. La deuxième est en cour d'écriture et sera publiée lorsqu'elle sera complète dans une autre fic appelée « Terre étoilée : Le Roi Griffin ». Elle couvrira la série Avengers au moins jusqu'au deuxième film. J'espère que cette fic vous a fait passer un bon moment et à bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
